If You Dare 6
by Lili76
Summary: Nouvelle année à Poudlard. Harry trouve un nouveau centre d'intérêt, une nouvelle obsession. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est certain que Malefoy est un Mangemort et qu'il cache quelque chose. Le blond n'avait pas à l'ignorer en premier lieu ! C'est le Serpentard qui a le premier cessé leurs disputes... Pas lui. D'après lui, cette nouvelle obsession n'est pas de son fait. Drarry
1. Effets magiques

**Pour continuer mes publications quotidiennes, voici le début d'une nouvelle fiction. Un prompt par texte comme d'habitude...**

**Cette fois, promis, il y aura une vraie fin et pas un à suivre comme la précédente :)**

**En espérant que vous aimerez... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PROMPT : Effets Magiques**

* * *

En ce jour de rentrée scolaire, Harry Potter se découvrit une toute nouvelle obsession. Bien entendu de son point de vue, ce n'était pas une obsession. Pas vraiment.

Il se sentait juste concerné. Très concerné.

Après tout, ce n'était pas nouveau qu'il pense que Malefoy était un odieux connard prêt à prendre la marque des ténèbres. Lorsqu'il avait vu ses yeux cernés dans le Poudlard Express et son air fatigué alors que c'était pourtant le jour de la rentrée après les vacances d'été, un mauvais pressentiment lui avait tordu les entrailles.

D'autant plus que Lucius venait de faire un séjour à Azkaban et que la famille Malefoy était en disgrâce, aussi bien au Ministère que chez les Mangemorts.

En voyant son éternel rival aussi diminué, Harry n'avait pas pu détourner son regard de lui. Il s'était installé dans le compartiment juste en face pour pouvoir l'observer de près.

Heureusement pour lui, Hermione et Ron étaient trop occupés à se disputer tous les deux pour se rendre compte de la situation. Ils avaient mis son inattention sur le compte de l'inquiétude pour l'année à venir... Et il ne les avait pas détrompés.

Les premiers jours suivant la rentrée, Harry avait réussi à rester discret. Il se débrouillait toujours pour se placer face à Drago Malefoy pendant le repas, il ne le quittait pas des yeux dès qu'ils étaient à proximité et lorsqu'il était dans son dortoir, il le surveillait sur la carte du Maraudeur.

Plus les jours passaient, et plus la colère de Harry enflait en lui, démesurée et incompréhensible. Il lui semblait que Malefoy ne se préoccupait plus de lui : finis leurs accrochages et disputes. Le blond semblait en permanence perdu dans ses pensées, comme ailleurs. Il ne prenait même plus la peine d'insulter Ron et Hermione lorsqu'ils se croisaient alors que ça avait semblé être son sport favori les années précédentes.

Se rendre un jour compte qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois croisé les yeux gris orage du Serpentard l'avait mis particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, au point de s'attirer un regard pensif d'Hermione.

Harry pensait sincèrement être discret. Jusqu'au moment où Hermione explosa, à bout de nerfs.

\- Fiche lui la paix Harry ! Par Merlin ! Malefoy se montre raisonnable en restant dans son coin et il faut que tu l'épies en permanence ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu cherches à la fin ?

Le Gryffondor avait soupiré et pincé les lèvres.

\- Il ne se montre pas raisonnable. Il cache quelque chose.

En entendant son ton buté, Ron avait ricané et s'était éloigné, s'attendant à une dispute entre son meilleur ami et Hermione. Aux mots de Harry, la lionne avait écarquillé les yeux stupéfaite. Puis, elle avait longuement secoué la tête, lèvres pincées.

\- Harry. Malefoy ne cache rien. Il reste tranquille. C'est ce que tu demandais depuis ta première année, et maintenant qu'il s'est calmé tu n'es encore pas satisfait !

\- Je suis certain qu'il dissimule la marque. Je sais que c'est un Mangemort.

Hermione avait laissé échapper un couinement étranglé, puis elle avait reniflé en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Quelles preuves as-tu ?

Harry s'était senti légèrement mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant de son amie. Pourtant, il avant froncé les sourcils et planté ses yeux verts dans les yeux chocolat d'Hermione.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de preuves. Je le sais c'est tout.

\- Harry. Rien n'indique que Malefoy est un Mangemort. Rien du tout. C'est un élève, Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas laissé revenir ici s'il...

Le jeune homme grogna doucement.

\- Sérieusement Hermione ? Depuis quand avoir la marque empêche d'entrer à Poudlard ? Tu veux qu'on parle de Rogue ?

\- Harry...

\- Non ! Et au passage, si Malefoy n'a pas encore le bras marqué, alors c'est imminent !

Hermione se leva brusquement pour aller et venir dans la salle commune, fusillant du regard Harry chaque fois qu'elle passait près de lui. Elle semblait hors d'elle et elle ne se gêna pas pour le faire savoir.

\- Harry Potter ! Tu es stupide ! Tout ça parce que tu n'as jamais réussi à t'entendre avec Malefoy... Tu ne peux pas porter de telles accusations sans preuves... Je pense que tu as perdu tout sens commun !

Cependant, loin de se sentir honteux, Harry se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Voyant qu'une sévère dispute se profilait à l'horizon, Ron essaya d'intervenir.

\- Harry, mon pote... tu devrais peut-être...

Harry renifla et se leva d'un bond.

\- Vraiment Ron ? Tu es assez mal placé pour me faire la leçon sur Malefoy ! C'est toi qui m'a dit de me méfier de lui dès la première année. Dès notre rencontre même ! Ne viens pas te plaindre que je t'ai écouté !

Ron hoqueta et leva les mains en signe de paix. Il marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles, avant de s'écarter et de s'installer dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, boudeur.

Hermione dévisagea Ron d'un air menaçant, prête à reporter sa colère sur lui si elle découvrait qu'il était à l'origine de l'obsession de Harry. Mais comme le rouquin sembla se désintéresser de la conversation, elle reporta toute son attention sur le Survivant.

Cependant, Harry n'était pas décidé à se laisser convaincre. Il ne voulait pas que Hermione ne l'oblige à abandonner l'étroite surveillance qu'il appliquait sur Malefoy, pas plus qu'il ne voulait expliquer en détail pourquoi il se sentait aussi en colère à propos du blond et de la marque qu'il avait probablement sur le bras. Ou qu'il aurait prochainement.

Il se leva sans un mot de plus, ignorant les protestations d'Hermione et quitta la salle commune pour rejoindre son lit. Il s'y retrancha et jeta un sort d'intimité - dont les effets magiques lui assureraient une tranquillité absolue. Il était déterminé à ne laisser personne - et surtout pas Ron - le déranger. Puis, il sortit la carte du Maraudeur et l'examina, jusqu'à trouver le point indiquant "Drago Malefoy".

Il était à la Bibliothèque. Seul.

S'il avait été certain de pouvoir quitter la maison Gryffondor sans être suivi d'Hermione, il s'y serait rendu, pour essayer de savoir ce que Malefoy pouvait bien fabriquer à la bibliothèque. Il était un excellent élève, mais il n'avait pas pour habitude de s'isoler dans la bibliothèque, sans ses gorilles. Malefoy avait besoin de sa cour autour de lui après tout.

C'était un changement de plus dans le comportement de Malefoy qui lui hurlait littéralement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il était décidé à trouver ce qui se passait, peu importait le temps que ça lui prendrait...


	2. Menottes

**PROMPT : Menottes**

* * *

Lorsqu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut annoncée pour le week-end suivant, Harry ne dit pas un mot. Il ignora purement et simplement l'information. Ou plus exactement ce fut ce qu'il laissa croire à ses camarades.

C'est à cette occasion que Harry pensa que le choixpeau avait eu raison en voulant le mettre initialement à Serpentard. Parce que même s'il semblait indifférent, au fond de lui il planifiait soigneusement son week-end, conscient qu'il n'aurait qu'une seule et unique chance de faire ce qu'il avait imaginé.

C'était une occasion en or, et il ne comptait pas la laisser passer...

S'il se faisait surprendre lors de l'exécution de son plan, Survivant ou non, chouchou de Dumbledore ou non, il aurait de très gros ennuis. Mais cette idée ne le fit pas le moins du monde hésiter. L'enjeu était bien trop important à ses yeux.

Au moment où tout le monde partit, il se rendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et s'affala dans un des fauteuils. Ron vint le chercher, mais il haussa les épaules, prenant un air fatigué particulièrement convainquant.

\- Je reste ici.

\- Mais...

\- J'ai juste pas envie, Ron. Amusez-vous bien.

Ron resta un moment à l'observer étrangement, mais il finit par soupirer lourdement. Il resta cependant sur place, se balançant doucement sur ses pieds, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Hey mon pote, tu sais que si tu as besoin de... parler, je suis là, ok ?

Harry leva les yeux vers Ron et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant.

\- Tout va bien Ron. Juste envie de rester tranquille. J'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir, cette fois.

Le rouquin secoua doucement la tête, eut une nouvelle hésitation et demanda presque à contrecœur.

\- Tu veux qu'on reste avec toi ?

\- Non !

Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait répondu un peu trop vivement, alors il tempéra au plus vite sa virulence.

\- C'est juste que... je veux pas vous priver et surtout... j'ai envie d'être un peu seul. Je vais juste me reposer, tu vois ? Je pense que je vais juste... lézarder dans mon lit.

\- Ok. Dans ce cas... Si t'es sûr de toi...

\- Je le suis, Ron. Passez une bonne journée.

Harry se fit violence pour aller s'installer dans son lit, un livre dans les mains au cas où que quelqu'un ne revienne. Il déplia la carte des Maraudeurs sur ses jambes, surveillant Ron et Hermione du coin de l'œil. A l'instant même où ils quittèrent Poudlard, Harry bondit de son lit. Il attrapa la carte du maraudeur, sa cape d'invisibilité et quitta le dortoir en courant, après avoir vérifié que la salle commune était bien déserte et qu'aucun Gryffondor ne revenait de son côté.

Il s'élança, gardant un œil sur la carte, traversant les couloirs déserts, parfaitement dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, il avait passé la semaine à planifier soigneusement chaque étape de son plan. Il avait tout préparé, jusqu'à la fiole de potion dans sa poche, dérobée à Rogue, sans que le sévère professeur ne s'en rende compte, à son plus grand soulagement.

Il se posta à l'endroit qu'il avait repéré, et il commença à attendre, les yeux fixés sur la carte du Maraudeur. Lorsqu'enfin sa cible apparut, il eut un léger sourire soulagé. Pour l'instant, tout ce passait parfaitement bien, exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Sa cible était parfaitement prévisible après tout...

Il banda ses muscles, prêt à agir, concentré comme jamais. Le couloir était désert, heureusement pour lui. Il n'aurait pas de témoins, ce qui augmentait ses chances de réussite...

Lorsqu'il entendit les pas approcher, il rangea sa carte pour avoir les mains libres et respira à fond. Puis, à l'instant où la silhouette arrivait à sa portée, il bouscula sa cible et lui passa une paire de menottes moldues - cadeau de Fred et George Weasley. Le claquement du métal résonna fort dans le couloir désert, mais Harry ne s'en soucia pas.

Avant même que le garçon face à lui n'eut le temps de protester, il le stupéfixa.

\- Désolé, Malefoy. C'est pour ton bien...

Harry jeta la cape d'invisibilité sur eux deux et fit léviter Malefoy à sa suite, ignorant ses regards furieux. Il se doutait que lorsque le blondinet aurait de nouveau la possibilité de bouger, il serait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur... En peu de temps, ils avaient rejoint les toilettes du troisième étage et Harry s'était posté devant l'entrée de la chambre des secrets.

Il prit le temps de vérifier une dernière fois que les alentours étaient déserts puis il ouvrit le passage avec un sourire nerveux.

\- Tu voulais visiter la Chambre des secrets Malefoy ? Je vais exaucer ton souhait !

Il entraîna le Serpentard toujours immobilisé et menotté à sa suite, accélérant petit à petit.

Une fois dans la pièce où le Basilic l'avait attaqué, Harry entraîna Drago jusqu'au fond de la salle, sans s'occuper des restes du serpent géant. Il avait passé la semaine à aménager l'endroit, en prévision de ce moment.

Il déposa son rival sans brutalité, l'installa du mieux qu'il le pouvait sur le lit d'appoint.

\- Désolé Malefoy. Je ne peux pas encore lever le sort.

Il fixa les prunelles argent, et soupira. Puis, il lui prit un cheveux qu'il introduisit dans la fiole de potion.

Sans aucune hésitation, il la but.

L'instant d'après, une copie parfaite de Drago Malefoy se tenait face à celui qui était prisonnier. Harry regarda ses mains et eut un sourire triste.

\- Je te jure que je t'expliquerai tout, Malefoy. J'ai juste quelque chose à régler avant et je reviens.

Harry ignora le regard furieux de Drago. Il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien qui puisse le trahir sur lui, puis il quitta la chambre des secrets, abandonnant momentanément son prisonnier. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps après tout.

Il se dissimula sous sa cape d'invisibilité et emprunta le passage secret derrière la sorcière borgne, celui qui conduisait directement chez Zonko. Il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit puisse affirmer avoir vu Drago Malefoy quitter Poudlard à une heure précise. Par contre, il voulait des témoignages de sa présence à Pré-au-Lard.

Avec prudence, il se mêla aux étudiants de Poudlard, veillant à être vu - ou plutôt à ce que Drago Malefoy soit vu par un maximum de témoins. Il évita avec habileté les Serpentard, même s'il avait noté que Drago s'était isolé depuis la rentrée.

Il croisa Ron et Hermione et il prit soin, avec une joie mauvaise, de bousculer Ron. Il dut se pincer pour ne pas glousser en entendant les insultes de son meilleur ami.

Il allait repartir vers Poudlard quand un évènement imprévu se produisit...


	3. Surmonte-ça

**Je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux réveillon, et une bonne année 2020. **  
**Merci de me suivre, de me lire ! **

**Lili**

* * *

**PROMPT : Surmonte-ça **

* * *

En voyant les Mangemorts arriver à Pré-au-Lard, Harry s'était figé. L'espace d'un instant, il avait oublié qu'il avait l'apparence physique de Drago Malefoy.

Il se reprit à temps pour ne pas se jeter à la poursuite de Ron et Hermione, priant qu'il ne leur arrive rien, se sentant totalement impuissant. Puis, il fit ce qu'il pensa être la chose la plus difficile de sa courte vie : tourner le dos à l'attaque et fuir. Il s'engouffra chez Zonko et se glissa dans la réserve pour rejoindre le passage vers Poudlard. Il récupéra sa cape et courut à toute vitesse dans le souterrain.

Il pensa à se cacher sous la cape pour traverser les couloirs de Poudlard, n'oubliant pas qu'il ne devait pas être vu à l'intérieur de l'école. Ou plutôt que Drago Malefoy ne devait plus être vu. Pour tout le monde, le Serpentard devait avoir quitté le château.

Il se précipita en courant dans la chambre des secrets, ne se rendant même pas compte que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans discontinuer.

Arrivé face au vrai Drago Malefoy, il le fouilla fébrilement pour lui confisquer sa baguette, sans dire un mot. Une fois certain que Drago ne pourrait rien contre lui, il leva le sort de stupéfixion.

Drago était furieux d'avoir été ligoté, stupéfixé et traîné dans les souterrains de Poudlard. Il savait que Potter aurait pu le blesser ou l'humilier, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, et il était assez curieux de savoir ce qui avait poussé le petit chéri du monde magique à se comporter aussi étrangement.

Qu'il prenne son apparence l'avait déstabilisé, bien plus qu'il ne voudrait l'avouer. Il s'était obligé à entretenir sa colère d'avoir été traité ainsi durant tout le temps où Potter avait été parti.

Cependant, voir Potter revenir en larmes - alors même qu'il avait encore son visage - le surprit. C'est probablement pour cette raison qu'il resta immobile même une fois libéré. Ils se fixaient l'un l'autre, silencieux.

Finalement, Drago se reprit et grogna.

\- Même avec la meilleure des excuses, Potter, tu vas me le payer.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Aucune importance. Il... Il y a eu une attaque de Mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard. Tu étais au courant ?

Drago cacha au mieux son étonnement, mais son sursaut de surprise n'échappa pas à Harry qui l'observait de près.

\- Et comment Potter ? J'étais enfermé pendant que tu allais t'amuser avec mon corps !

Harry se frotta le visage.

\- J'espère... Merde j'espère qu'il n'y aura aucun blessé.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas se dévoiler et dire qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'apprendre que certains de leurs camarades pouvaient avoir été tué par des amis de ses parents.

Il resta donc silencieux, assis sur le lit gracieusement installé par Saint Potter. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus alors autant ne pas se fatiguer et s'humilier. Mieux valait attendre le moment parfait pour faire mordre la poussière au Gryffondor.

Harry soupira alors que l'effet du polynectar prenait fin. Il redevint lui-même et remit ses lunettes. Hésitant, il dévisagea Drago.

\- Tu ne manqueras de rien, Malefoy. Mais là... je dois aller voir ce qui se passe. Je pensais avoir plus de temps pour tout t'expliquer aujourd'hui, mais je reviendrais dès que je pourrais.

\- Potter.

\- Tu ne risques rien ici. Je t'apporterais de quoi t'occuper très vite. Et de la nourriture. Je reviens vite.

Avant que le Serpentard ne puisse protester, Harry était parti, refermant la lourde porte derrière lui. Drago n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper puisqu'il n'était pas fourchelang après tout. C'était l'endroit le plus sûr du monde magique au même titre que Gringotts : personne ne trouverait Drago Malefoy à cet endroit. Personne ne penserait à le chercher ici...

Harry sortit rapidement la carte du Maraudeur et souffla de soulagement en voyant que personne n'était encore revenu de Pré-au-Lard. Il repartit en courant pour rejoindre son dortoir.

L'attaque des Mangemorts avait été un élément imprévu, mais au final il pourrait peut être en tirer avantage, du moins c'était ce qu'il espérait...

A l'instant où il se jetait dans son lit, légèrement tremblant, il vit Hermione et Ron poser le pied dans le hall de Poudlard, et il soupira de soulagement. Au moins ses amis avaient l'air sains et sauf...

Il s'obligea à se calmer et à reprendre son livre et à le feuilleter lentement comme s'il n'avait pas bougé de l'après-midi. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, vérifiant mentalement qu'il n'avait rien oublié ni fait aucune erreur... Si bien que lorsque Ron fit irruption dans le dortoir, il sursauta brutalement, pris par surprise.

Face à l'air sombre de Ron, il se leva, et il n'eut pas besoin de surjouer son inquiétude.

\- Ron ?

\- Il... Il y a eu une attaque. Des Mangemorts.

Harry chancela et ferma les yeux, laissant la culpabilité qu'il avait repoussé depuis qu'il était sorti de Poudlard en cachette sous l'apparence de Drago l'envahir.

Ron s'approcha et le bouscula amicalement.

\- Hey mon pote ! Surmonte-ça ! Tu n'y es pour rien. Heureusement que tu n'étais pas là, ok ? Au moins tu étais en sécurité.

\- J'aurais du... Vous auriez pu être blessés ! Hermione va bien ?

\- Oui. Elle aide McGo à rassembler tout le monde et à vérifier qu'on est tous rentrés.

Harry se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et se mordilla la lèvre. Puis il soupira.

\- Il y a eu des blessés ?

Ron détourna le regard.

\- Écoute mon pote...

\- Ron. Juste réponds-moi.

\- Non. Pas de blessés. Il manquait quelques élèves mais on en saura plus ce soir, les professeurs disaient que des habitants de Pré-au-Lard avaient caché des gens chez eux.

Harry hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je... Je vais proposer mon aide. Si je peux faire quelque chose...

\- Harry ? Ne culpabilise pas. Si tu avais été avec nous, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Rien du tout.

\- Et bien... on ne pourra jamais en être certains, non ?

Harry quitta le dortoir, l'estomac noué. Même si ses amis allaient bien, même si Ron lui avait assuré qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir terriblement coupable.

Tout en lui hurlait qu'il aurait dû être présent, qu'il aurait pu aider s'il avait été sur place. Il était destiné à se battre, alors... à quoi servait-il s'il restait à l'abri à chaque bataille ?

En rejoignant Hermione dans la salle commune, Harry l'enlaça fermement, soulagé de la voir saine et sauve. Il ignora le regard plein de compassion que Minerva MacGonagall posa sur lui et il demanda d'une voix rauque s'il pouvait aider.


	4. Perdre ton travail

**PROMPT : Perdre ton travail**

* * *

Le bilan de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard avait été dévoilé dans la Grande Salle par un Dumbledore à l'air grave. Hormis quelques blessures, il n'y avait rien eu de dramatique... Enfin, du point de vue de Harry.

Mais pour tout le monde, l'aspirant Mangemort Drago Malefoy avait été tué accidentellement - probablement pris dans un tir croisé de sorts offensifs.

Ses amis juraient l'avoir vu à un instant, puis il avait disparu brutalement. Il n'était jamais rentré à Poudlard, et personne ne l'avait trouvé sur place, après une fouille minutieuse du petit village sorcier. Que son corps ne soit pas retrouvé n'était qu'un détail. Officiellement il était une victime de guerre.

L'annonce avait choqué tout le monde : même si le Serpentard n'était pas apprécié des autres maisons, il restait un de leurs camarades, un élève de Poudlard, et l'annonce de sa mort avait fait prendre conscience à tout le monde que la guerre n'était pas un jeu, et qu'ils risquaient tous leurs vies.

Harry était resté sans réactions, bien qu'intérieurement il soit soulagé de savoir le blond en sécurité, prisonnier de la Chambre des secrets. Il se doutait que le Serpentard serait furieux contre lui, et qu'il ne le lui pardonnerait peut être jamais mais il avait fait son choix, et il savait que c'était pour le mieux.

Dans son esprit, Drago Malefoy ne devait pas suivre les Mangemorts. Il ne le voulait pas face à lui sur le champ de bataille.

Hermione l'observait pensivement, alors qu'il remuait la nourriture dans son assiette d'un air absent. Si Harry réfléchissait aux conséquences de ses actes, Hermione, elle, voyait son ami touché par la mort du Serpentard qui l'obsédait depuis leur première année. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait dans la tête de Harry, mais elle supposa que les choses ne pourraient que s'améliorer maintenant que Drago Malefoy n'entrait plus dans l'équation.

C'était probablement cruel à penser - après tout, il était un de leurs camarades - mais le bien-être de Harry primait sur tout le reste. Et si la disparition brutale de Malefoy permettait à Harry de se ressaisir, alors tout était pour le mieux.

A l'heure où ils devaient se rendre en cours, Harry repoussa son assiette qu'il n'avait pas touchée. Pourtant, il ne perdait pas l'appétit - pas le moins du monde - mais il avait prévu de manger en compagnie de Malefoy, pour adoucir un peu sa solitude.

Il savait à quel point rester seul et enfermé pouvait être pesant - c'était ce qu'il avait vécu chez ses moldus - et son but n'était pas de blesser le blond même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais appréciés.

Ce dernier mettrait sans aucun doute un long moment avant de le comprendre, mais ils avaient tout leur temps pour s'expliquer. Et Harry espérait de tout cœur qu'un jour Drago le comprendrait et se rendrait compte que c'était la seule option qu'il avait eue...

Avec un soupir, Harry prit son sac et sortit en traînant presque des pieds. Ils avaient cours avec Hagrid, et même s'il adorait le demi-géant, il n'appréciait pas le favoritisme envers sa personne dont l'homme faisait systématiquement preuve.

Plus le temps passait, plus la guerre se durcissait, plus son quotidien lui devenait pesant. Il savait qu'il était condamné : il n'était pas stupide et il se doutait qu'un adolescent inexpérimenté avait peu de chances de survivre face à un mage noir cruel comme Voldemort. Le regard larmoyant de Hagrid qui se posait en permanence sur lui le lui rappelait en permanence et le faisait étouffer.

Il arrivait presque à la cabane du professeur de soins aux créatures magiques quand il sentit qu'on le bousculait violemment. Il se retourna vivement, baguette en main. Il avait énormément travaillé sur ses réflexes ces derniers temps... ce qui faisait de lui une arme comme Dumbledore le voulait.

A être aussi nerveux, il avait toujours peur d'attaquer quelqu'un par erreur s'il était pris par surprise. Cependant, il baissa le bras lorsqu'il vit Pansy Parkinson en larmes face à lui. Apparemment il était encore capable de se contrôler...

Il n'avait jamais aimé la brune proche de Malefoy. Il avait toujours pensé d'elle qu'elle était une peste à la voix un peu trop criarde. Cependant, son chagrin évident lui serra l'estomac, et il se sentit un peu plus coupable.

Le visage tordu en une grimace haineuse, ses yeux clairs baignés de larmes, elle le fusillait du regard.

\- C'est de ta faute Potter !

Harry se figea, ne comprenant pas. Le voyant immobile et muet, Pansy continua, indifférente à l'attroupement qui se formait autour d'eux.

\- C'est de ta faute s'il est mort. Si Drago a été tué !

\- Je...

La jeune fille le coupa, sa voix enflant alors qu'elle laissait échapper ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- Le sauveur... le héros du monde magique... Celui qui se cache oui ! C'est toi qui aurait du mourir pas lui ! Tu es un imposteur !

Pansy avait apparemment d'autres choses à dire, mais Hagrid était arrivé.

\- Miss Parkinson ! Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard !

L'homme placide semblait hors de lui, et il serrait son parapluie ridicule dans sa grande main comme s'il devait se maîtriser pour ne pas s'en servir. C'était probablement le cas d'ailleurs.

Harry connut un instant de panique, en se demandant si Hagrid n'allait pas faire une bêtise pour le défendre. Aussi le jeune homme s'approcha de son ami et professeur.

\- Hagrid ? Calme-toi, tu risques de perdre ton travail.

Les mots avaient été murmurés pour qu'eux seuls ne les entendent. Le demi géant avait hésité puis s'était détendu, haussant les épaules.

Voyant les regards plein de colère des Serpentard, Harry ferma les yeux, en se disant qu'il n'aurait pas la force d'assister à ce cours dans ces conditions. Alors, il soupira et profita du favoritisme honteux dont faisait preuve Hagrid à son égard.

\- Hagrid ? Je ne me sens pas bien... je peux aller à l'infirmerie ?

Le professeur fronça le nez et regarda les Serpentard avec suspicion. Puis il haussa les épaules d'un air navré.

\- Bien entendu Harry. Si ça ne va pas, mieux vaut que tu ailles te reposer un peu.

Harry murmura un remerciement et s'éloigna à grands pas, tête basse.

Il savait déjà qu'il ne mettrait pas les pieds à l'infirmerie mais qu'à la place il allait se rendre dans la chambre des secrets...


	5. Chauve-souris

**PROMPT : Chauve-souris**

* * *

Lorsque les Gryffondor entrèrent dans les cachots, ils comprirent tout de suite que le cours de potions allait être particulièrement pénible, bien plus que d'habitude.

Il était évident que le maître des potions était d'une humeur massacrante. C'était même au delà de ça : personne n'avait jamais vu Severus Rogue dans un tel état de rage.

Harry suivit le mouvement de ses camarades et entra silencieusement, sans un mot, laissant Hermione et Ron murmurer entre eux. Les sourcils froncés, il observait son professeur, essayant de comprendre pour quelle raison il semblait aussi en colère.

Cependant, même s'il continuait à réfléchir à cette énigme, Harry dut cesser de fixer l'homme pour se concentrer sur son chaudron, de crainte d'écoper d'une retenue. Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment de perdre le peu de temps libre qu'il avait.

Severus Rogue était déchaîné pour ce premier cours avec les Gryffondor après la sortie désastreuse à Pré-au-Lard : les points des Gryffondor étaient retirés à la vitesse de l'éclair, et les remarques sarcastiques et blessantes fusaient, toujours à destination des rouge et or.

Lorsque Ron fut repris pour la seconde fois alors qu'il demandait de l'aide à Hermione, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le rouquin pester contre la chauve-souris aigrie qui leur servait de professeur.

Il reprit bien vite son sérieux sous le regard noir de l'homme, et se força à se concentrer et à s'appliquer. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui, aussi il avait décidé de faire profil bas. C'était encore ce qui marchait le mieux avec Severus Rogue, d'autant plus quand il était aussi furieux...

En entrant dans sa salle de classe d'un pas conquérant comme à son habitude, Severus se doutait que les choses allaient être pénibles avec ces élèves en particulier.

En temps normal, il détestait enseigner à la classe de Potter. Le mélange du visage de James et des yeux de Lili le déstabilisait toujours, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de haïr le gamin pour de mauvaises raisons. Il en était parfaitement conscient, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Cerise sur le gâteau, Albus avait pris soin de mélanger Gryffondor et Serpentard ce qui faisait de cette classe la plus délicate à contrôler. La haine inter-maison se déchaînait, cristallisée par l'opposition Potter - Malefoy. Et il se retrouvait souvent à arbitrer des bagarres idiotes d'adolescents.

En temps normal, Severus aurait alors outrageusement avantagé les Serpentard tout en retirant des points au moindre prétexte aux Gryffondor. Les bons jours, il arrivait même à coller Potter en retenue, persuadé que l'humilier atténuerait les souvenirs cuisants qu'il avait de son père et de son parrain.

Mais la normalité avait volé en éclats.

Tout avait changé avec cette fichue sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Il avait été le premier surpris de constater que Potter ne semblait pas décidé à accompagner ses camarades. Lui-même ne s'était pas méfié, et avait accepté à contrecœur de jouer les chaperons.

Il ne pouvait pas prévoir que Voldemort ordonnerait un raid précisément ce jour là, espérant surprendre Harry Potter et mettre fin à la guerre à sa façon.

L'attaque s'étant décidé à la dernière seconde, il n'avait pas été mis au courant. Et finalement, la journée s'était soldée par un désastre...

Voldemort était furieux que le jeune Potter lui ait de nouveau glissé entre les doigts, et les Malefoy avaient perdu un fils.

Lorsque Severus avait constaté que Drago ne rentrait pas de Pré-au-Lard - alors qu'il l'avait croisé sur place, flânant seul - un frisson glacial avait parcouru son échine. Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment, avec dans l'idée qu'une catastrophe imminente se préparait.

Il avait fait partie des volontaires fouillant les environs pour le retrouver. Mais au fil des heures, le désespoir l'avait gagné en découvrant que son filleul était introuvable.

La mort dans l'âme, il s'était rendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour lui avouer ce qu'il avait fait avant la rentrée.

Il révéla que Drago avait été appelé à prendre la marque, mais qu'en premier lieu, il devait prouver sa loyauté et sa valeur. Voldemort lui avait imposé une mission en échange de la vie de sa famille. Avec Lucius à Azkaban, Narcissa et Drago se retrouvaient vulnérables...

Effarée de ce qui était exigée de son fils unique et adoré, Narcissa l'avait supplié de l'aider. En temps que parrain, elle lui avait demandé de veiller sur son fils, au péril de sa propre vie, et Severus avait eu la faiblesse d'accepter.

Pire encore, il s'était laissé enchaîner par un serment inviolable : il devait s'assurer que Drago ne soit pas blessé sans quoi il y laisserait la vie.

Alors qu'il racontait cet épisode à Dumbledore, Severus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il avait survécu alors qu'il avait visiblement échoué. Le serment inviolable avait été brisé puisque Drago avait visiblement été tué...

Dumbledore avait soupiré, et l'avait observé, pensif. Puis il avait haussé les épaules.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, Severus. Je suppose que nous ne pouvons qu'attendre et voir ce qui va se passer. Peut être que vous n'auriez rien pu faire pour le jeune Malefoy, et que c'est pour ça que vous avez survécu au serment inviolable.

Severus avait pincé les lèvres, dubitatif. Et il avait repris le cours de sa vie.

Et voilà qu'il était à donner le cours qu'il avait redouté. Il nota les yeux rougis de la jeune Parkinson, les yeux perdus de Zabini et de Nott. Crabbe et Goyle semblaient dans leur monde, les yeux fixés sur la place qu'avait occupé Drago jusqu'à ce jour.

Du côté des Gryffondor, personne ne semblait se soucier de l'absence de Malefoy et Severus leur en voulut pour ça. C'était même ce qui avait décuplé sa colère. Cependant, il se figea brusquement en notant les cernes de Potter et son air absent.

Severus avait toujours été un espion doué. Et s'il avait survécu aussi longtemps en vivant une double vie, c'était parce qu'il avait appris à faire confiance à son instinct et à écouter ses pressentiments.

Or, en voyant Potter qui restait les yeux dans le vague devant son chaudron, il eut un pressentiment qui lui hurlait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal.

Il ignorait ce qui se passait, il ignorait pourquoi la réaction de l'élève qu'il détestait le plus était importante, mais il se jura qu'il découvrirait le fin mot de l'histoire.


	6. Exigé

**PROMPT : exigé**

* * *

Lorsque Harry était entré dans la chambre des secrets, prudemment, Drago Malefoy attendait calmement, assis sur le lit de fortune installé pour lui. Il se tenait raide, le dos droit, les sourcils froncés.

Il ne bougeait pas, et restait silencieux. C'était tout du moins l'apparence qu'il offrait.

Le Serpentard ne décolérait pas, mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir qu'attaquer de front n'était pas une solution surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de son rival. Il n'avait plus sa baguette, Potter ayant pensé à le désarmer, et il ne ferait pas le poids s'il se jetait sur le Gryffondor même par surprise. Le brun s'attendrait sûrement à une attaque en règle et en bon Serpentard, il préférerait attendre le moment propice pour déstabiliser Potter et avoir une chance de prendre le dessus.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment puis Drago montra les dents.

\- Laisse-moi partir, Potter.

Ce n'était pas demandé, c'était exigé.

Harry soupira et se passa la main nerveusement dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille.

\- Malefoy...

\- Je te jure Potter que je te ferais payer. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer même si tu es le petit préféré de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ! Cette fois, tu as été trop loin.

Harry eut un sourire triste et haussa les épaules. Il semblait avoir perdu toute combativité et répondait juste aux attaques de Drago.

\- Je te laisserai sortir quand tout sera terminé Malefoy. C'est... compliqué.

\- Il n'y a rien de compliqué, espèce de malade ! Tu m'as stupéfixé et enfermé ici ! Tu as utilisé du polynectar pour prendre mon apparence pour faire Merlin sait quoi !

Harry fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, tête baissée, semblant réfléchir, le front plissé par la concentration. Puis il ferma un bref instant les yeux et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il jeta un sort de stupéfixion sur le Serpentard furieux.

Il observa le jeune homme figé, attentivement, longuement.

Il s'approcha avec hésitation et sous le regard stupéfait et enragé du blond, il releva brusquement la manche de sa chemise exposant la peau pâle et lisse de l'avant-bras gauche du Serpentard.

Il expira et se détendit légèrement en constatant que Drago n'était pas marqué. Il recula prudemment jusqu'à la porte qu'il venait de passer et libéra le jeune homme du sort.

Il s'était attendu à être attaqué par un blond furieux, voire insulté, mais pas à ce qu'il reste figé par la surprise, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

Drago baissa précipitamment sa manche, les sourcils froncés. Il resta un moment silencieux alors que Harry l'observait, et finit par capituler.

\- Si tu m'expliquais ce qui se passe, Potter ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Tu es ici pour que tu ne sois pas marqué.

Ils se dévisagèrent à nouveau et Drago étira ses lèvres en un sourire narquois.

\- Et si c'est ce que moi je souhaite ? Si j'attendais de prendre la marque avec impatience ?

\- Si c'était le cas, pourquoi tu sembles à l'agonie ?

De nouveau, il y eut un silence, alors qu'ils se jaugeaient. Harry se laissa glisser au sol jusqu'à s'asseoir au sol contre la porte, face à Malefoy. Voyant que le Gryffondor ne semblait pas décidé à reprendre la parole, comme s'il ne savait pas où commencer, Drago grogna doucement.

\- En quoi ça te gêne que je sois marqué ou non ?

\- Je ne veux pas avoir à te tuer le jour où on se retrouvera face à face sur un champ de bataille.

Drago sembla perturbé par la réponse de Harry. Il se frotta le visage, et leva ses yeux gris vers le brun.

\- Potter... Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois... Sinon mes parents sont morts.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Officiellement tu as été tué pendant l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard, le jour où je t'ai amené ici. Tué accidentellement par les Mangemorts.

Le Serpentard secoua la tête, les yeux exorbités.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce...  
\- Ce n'était pas prévu, je te jure. Je voulais juste... te garder en sécurité en laissant croire que tu avais quitté volontairement Poudlard. Mais il y a eu cette attaque et... Et après tu as été déclaré comme victime. Tu as été vu sur place et puis tu n'es jamais rentré à Poudlard.

Harry observa Drago attentivement, alors que le jeune homme apprenait qu'il avait été déclaré mort. Il était visiblement choqué - ce qui semblait une réaction logique après tout. Mais il pouvait lire dans le regard mercure une sorte de soulagement. Comme si ne plus avoir le choix le soulageait d'un dilemme qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à résoudre.

Le Gryffondor ne pouvait pas se cacher qu'il avait été soulagé de voir que Malefoy ne portait pas la marque des ténèbres. Il ignorait quelle aurait été sa réaction si en soulevant la manche de la chemise immaculée il avait découvert l'atroce tatouage...

Il s'était montré parfaitement honnête en avouant à son rival de toujours qu'il ne voulait pas se battre contre lui sur un champ de bataille.

Drago de son côté ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait exactement. Ce fichu Gryffondor avait encore agi impulsivement, sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. Il s'était précipité en bon sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, prêt à se mettre en danger sans s'assurer avant si ça en valait la peine.

Il devrait probablement être furieux d'avoir été déclaré mort, mais finalement, il se sentait libéré de toutes ses obligations. Il s'inquiétait juste pour ses parents, puisqu'assurément la nouvelle anéantirait sa mère.

Le jeune homme espéra que Voldemort ne s'attaquerait pas à Narcissa : Lucius à Azkaban et lui-même déclaré mort, elle était totalement vulnérable et isolée désormais.

D'un autre côté, il n'avait plus la mission terrible imposée par Voldemort. Potter ne semblait pas prêt à le torturer ou à lui faire payer leurs années de rivalité. Il devait avouer - même si ça le rendait furieux - que le Gryffondor avait pensé à tout pour son confort.

Les choses changeraient probablement s'il avouait les raisons de son mal être. Lorsque Potter saurait qu'il avait troqué la sécurité de sa famille contre la vie de Dumbledore, il ne serait probablement plus si bien traité et à raison...

Même son parrain - au courant de sa mission - avait commencé à le regarder différemment depuis la rentrée. Comme s'il était une grenade dégoupillée prête à exploser.


	7. Chasse aux sorcières

**PROMPT : chasse aux sorcières**

* * *

Lorsque Harry arriva dans la Grande Salle, après avoir fait un petit détour pour porter un petit déjeuner à Drago, il nota immédiatement l'agitation ambiante.

Il avait pris tout son temps et avait été surpris de ne croiser personne dans les couloirs de l'école, comme si tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour se rassembler en un seul endroit. La Grande Salle.

Il prit place à table en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe, et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand Hermione fondit sur lui et saisit brusquement son bras.

\- Harry ! Où étais-tu par Merlin ?

Les mots avaient été sifflés avec agacement, et Harry se serait probablement énervé après son amie si elle n'avait pas eu l'air aussi inquiète. Il songea distraitement que plus le temps passait, plus Hermione prenait les habitudes de Molly Weasley en voulant couver tout le monde - Ron et lui en priorité...

Il ne répondit pas directement à sa question, préférant demander ce qui se passait. Hermione renifla d'un air méprisant.

\- Le Ministère...

Voyant que son amie ne semblait pas décidée à lui donner les explications dont il avait besoin, il grogna légèrement, agacé. Le sujet du Ministère était délicat pour lui, et il en voulait toujours autant au Ministre de la Magie de son incompétence.

\- Quoi le Ministère ? Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?

Hermione lui glissa un regard en coin et haussa les épaules. Puis elle soupira lourdement et passa ses mains dans ses boucles folles pour essayer de les discipliner, en vain.

Harry eut l'impression que la panique lui tordait les entrailles, et l'espace d'un instant, il crut avoir été percé à jour. Mais Hermione soupira à nouveau et commença à parler.

\- Et bien, tout a commencé le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, lorsqu'il y a eu cette attaque. Les Aurors sont arrivés trop tard, tout était déjà terminé, et il n'y a pas eu d'arrestation de Mangemorts. Cependant, tu sais que... Et bien Malefoy a été tué apparemment.

Harry blêmit et Hermione le dévisagea, se méprenant sur sa réaction.

\- Si tu avais été avec nous, Harry, ça n'aurait rien changé. Personne ne te reproche quoi que ce soit, tu sais...

\- Parkinson a l'air de penser que...

\- Harry ! Elle était dévastée par le chagrin ! Je ne l'aime pas du tout, mais je suppose que si quelque chose vous arrivait à toi ou Ron, je serais probablement dans le même état et prête à accuser n'importe qui !

Harry hocha la tête en jetant un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentard. L'absence de Malefoy était flagrante, et de nouveau, la culpabilité le rongea.

Hermione secoua la tête et continua ses explications, l'air grave.

\- Bref. Les Malefoy sont une famille influente, mais également affiliés aux Mangemorts. Donc... il semblerait que la disparition de ce cher Malefoy ait déclenché une véritable chasse aux sorcières.

\- Que... Quoi ?

Hermione eut un sourire triste et hésita un bref instant. Puis elle fixa Harry.

\- Son corps n'a pas été retrouvé et apparemment quelques Aurors ne croient pas qu'il ait été tué. Ils pensent que c'est un... plan visant à faire entrer Voldemort à Poudlard.

En entendant ces mots, Harry ne put retenir un gloussement nerveux. La situation lui paraissait surréaliste... Hermione fronça les sourcils et fusilla Harry du regard l'espace d'un instant avant de déclarer d'un ton acide.

\- Tu vois, apparemment, il n'y a pas que toi qui avait des doutes sur le rôle de Malefoy...

Penaud, Harry baissa la tête. Il avait conscience d'avoir perdu les pédales alors qu'il pensait que Malefoy portait la marque des ténèbres... Mais il était persuadé au final d'avoir agi pour le mieux, et il était heureux d'avoir protégé le Serpentard.

Hermione se radoucit et attrapa sa main pour la serrer en signe de réconfort.

\- Bref. Le Ministère est décidé à prouver sa théorie idiote et une escouade d'Aurors a été envoyée pour fouiller intégralement l'école.

Harry se raidit et fronça les sourcils.

\- Fouiller l'école ?

\- De fond en comble. Les professeurs sont furieux, et je pense que Dumbledore doit être en train de hurler sur le Ministre...

L'information laissa Harry de glace. Il espérait juste que personne ne lui demanderait d'ouvrir la chambre des secrets... Il aurait bien du mal à expliquer la présence du Serpentard prisonnier !

Inconsciente du trouble de son meilleur ami, Hermione secoua la tête, agacée.

\- Apparemment, ils ont déjà passé Pré-au-Lard au peigne fin. J'ai entendu le professeur Rogue dire au professeur MacGonagall qu'ils avaient juste des témoignages de la présence de Malefoy sur place, au moment de l'attaque. Il a été vu en train de courir, et puis... plus rien. Il s'est volatilisé. Et il ne s'est jamais présenté aux grilles de Poudlard d'après Rusard...

Harry grogna et secoua la tête.

\- Alors pourquoi fouiller l'école ?

\- Parce que c'est Fol'Oeil qui est en charge de cette enquête et que ce vieux fou paranoïaque est persuadé que Malefoy a trouvé un moyen de se cacher dans Poudlard pour y faire entrer ses amis les Mangemorts.

Harry ferma les yeux. Fol'Oeil... bien entendu. Il n'y avait que lui pour imaginer le pire et mettre en péril tout son plan soigneusement préparé.

Il allait quitter la table, l'appétit coupé, quand Hermione le retint par le poignet.

\- Harry ? Tu crois aller où ?

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! J'étouffe...

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel sans lâcher son poignet.

\- Tu vas devoir rester tranquille un peu plus, nous sommes consignés dans la Grande Salle le temps de la fouille de Poudlard.

Harry haleta et ferma violemment les yeux. Il espérait que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller...

En parcourant la Grande Salle du regard, il croisa le regard furieux de Rogue et il se tendit. Il savait que l'homme était un _legilimens_ accompli, et il espérait que son secret ne serait pas découvert... Il supposait que Rogue serait furieux contre lui et ferait en sorte de le faire expulser de Poudlard si jamais il apprenait qu'il avait enlevé Drago Malefoy et qu'il le retenait contre sa volonté dans la Chambre des secrets.

Avec un frisson de crainte, Harry détourna rapidement les yeux et s'obligea à penser à autre chose. N'importe quoi pourvu que ce ne soit pas Malefoy...


	8. Abondance

**PROMPT : Abondance**

* * *

Drago regarda Harry Potter déposer une abondance de nourriture devant lui. Le Gryffondor semblait dans la lune, un peu perdu.

Le brun s'assura que son prisonnier allait bien et n'avait besoin de rien de plus, et lui promit qu'il reviendrait rapidement avec des livres et la liste des cours pour qu'il ne perde pas son année.

Puis il était reparti rapidement, comme à son habitude, probablement pour ne pas attirer les soupçons.

Drago était resté silencieux, l'observant attentivement, comme à chaque fois que le jeune homme venait le voir. A ses yeux, Harry Potter était une énigme, et il brûlait de la résoudre.

Les premiers jours, Drago avait été fou de rage. Il avait hurlé à s'en briser les cordes vocales, il avait tenté de faire de la magie sans baguette, il avait exploré minutieusement sa vaste prison pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune issue.

Il avait passé des heures à frapper du poing sur la lourde porte que Potter ouvrait en parlant Fourchelang.

Il perdait son temps à chercher des façons d'avoir le dessus sur Potter, pour l'obliger à le libérer.

Puis, le Gryffondor avait avoué qu'il avait fait ça pour lui éviter la marque des ténèbres, pour qu'ils n'aient pas à s'affronter sur le champ de bataille.

Le Serpentard avait été surpris quand il avait été stupéfixé et que Potter avait examiné son bras. Incapable de bouger ou de se débattre, il avait observé le Sauveur, et il avait noté le soulagement du Gryffondor lorsqu'il avait découvert son avant bras vierge de tout tatouage.

C'était un sentiment étrange, un peu grisant, que de se rendre compte que son avenir avait une telle importance pour son rival de toujours...

Drago était trop fier pour admettre qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il ne voulait pas laisser entendre qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire sur son avenir, alors il faisait bonne figure et prétendait qu'il voulait être Mangemort plus que tout.

Même sous la torture, il aurait refusé d'admettre qu'il crevait de trouille à l'idée d'être jeté en pâture à Voldemort. De la même manière, il n'avait jamais laissé voir que la mission qui lui avait été donnée - tuer Dumbledore entre autre - le rebutait au plus haut point.

Il n'était pas un assassin. L'idée de tuer le rendait littéralement malade.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait sauver ses parents. Il les aimait plus que tout, et il était prêt à tout pour leur permettre de survivre. Même à devenir un assassin, même à se laisser marquer, même à risquer de mourir dans une guerre qui n'était pas la sienne...

Alors quand Potter l'avait enfermé, derrière sa colère de s'être laissé piéger par son rival, il y avait eu du soulagement. S'il était prisonnier, il ne pourrait pas accomplir la mission qui lui avait été donnée. Seul le sort de ses parents l'empêchait de se détendre.

Et puis, Potter était entré une fois de plus, l'air gêné et perturbé. Et il avait avoué en détournant les yeux que le monde sorcier le pensait mort. Tué sous la baguette des Mangemorts.

Il aurait dû être en colère peut-être. Ou se sentir horrifié.

Mais en fait, il n'avait rien ressenti. Potter lui avait annoncé sa mort, et Drago l'avait dévisagé, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Enfermé et isolé, il avait largement eu le temps d'y penser. Il avait minutieusement réfléchi à la situation, essayant de déterminer si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose...

Dès le second jour, il avait compris que c'était probablement la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé de sa vie.

Il était enfermé, certes. Mais Potter ne semblait pas avoir pour but de le maltraiter ou de l'humilier. Il avait de quoi manger à sa faim, l'endroit était aménagé confortablement - ce n'était certes pas le grand luxe, mais c'était correct. Le Gryffondor n'oubliait jamais de lui apporter des livres ou même les cours qu'il avait manqué : il avait donc de quoi lutter contre l'ennui.

Ainsi donc, la prison devenait un refuge puisqu'il était protégé de Voldemort. Il n'aurait pas à être marqué, il n'avait plus besoin de chercher une façon de tuer Dumbledore ou de faire entrer les Mangemorts les plus sanguinaires à Poudlard.

Enfin, cerise sur le gâteau : sa mort annoncée protégeait ses parents. Il n'était pas un traître, ou un incapable : il était mort en servant loyalement le maître.

Si son père se tenait tranquille et ne se faisait pas remarquer, leur famille pourrait peut être s'en sortir sans trop de dommages.

Maintenant qu'il avait déterminé qu'il n'en voulait pas réellement à Potter, il lui restait un autre mystère à résoudre. Il voulait savoir pour quelle raison exactement le Gryffondor avait tenu à le cacher dans la chambre des secrets, pour qu'il n'ait pas à prendre la marque.

Il aurait pu le dénoncer à Dumbledore, et tout aurait été terminé pour lui. Le vieux fou aurait probablement accepté les explications de son Golden Boy sans sourciller et il aurait été renvoyé de Poudlard, jeté dans les griffes de Voldemort où il aurait probablement connu une fin de vie douloureuse pour avoir échoué.

Il aurait pu le neutraliser en l'attaquant frontalement, et personne n'aurait osé nuire au Sauveur. Tout le monde aurait fermé les yeux en prétendant que c'était un malheureux accident, rien de plus... Il était l'espoir d'une nation après tout...

Il y avait probablement des tas d'autres possibilités où Potter se débarrassait de lui sans chercher à le protéger. Mais il avait choisi de le garder près de lui sain et sauf. Et son instinct lui hurlait que même les plus proches amis du jeune homme ne savaient pas ce qui se passait.

C'était à la fois déstabilisant et grisant de savoir qu'il était le petit secret honteux du Survivant. Que Harry Potter risquait énormément pour le mettre à l'abri.

C'était certainement pour cette raison que Drago voulait comprendre. Savoir enfin pourquoi Potter avait pris la peine de mettre en place toute cette mascarade. Pourquoi il le traitait aussi bien, pourquoi il veillait à son confort et à ce qu'il ne s'ennuie pas au lieu de se venger d'années d'affronts en tout genre.

Et s'il avait autant besoin d'en savoir plus sur ce fichu héros imprudent, c'était parce qu'il commençait à s'attacher à lui et à l'apprécier bien malgré lui.


	9. Détroit

**PROMPT : Détroit **

* * *

L'annonce du décès de Drago Malefoy, héritier de l'une des plus prestigieuses familles sang-pur, remua le monde sorcier. Le jeune sorcier n'était pas plus apprécié que ses parents, mais il était connu pour appartenir à une ancienne et noble famille. Une des familles du registre des Sang-Pur.

Tous les parents d'élèves s'interrogeaient sur les circonstances exactes du drame et craignaient désormais pour la sécurité de leur progéniture. Après tout, si un élève dont le père appartenait au conseil d'Administration de Poudlard en venait à être lâchement assassiné lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, organisée par l'école même, aucun autre enfant n'était en sécurité...

Ceux qui avaient juré que le jeune garçon était un aspirant Mangemort doutaient désormais. Si Drago Malefoy avait été une recrue de Voldemort... pourquoi était il mort sous la baguette des Mangemorts ?

Lorsqu'il avait été informé de la mort de Drago, Voldemort était entré dans une rage folle, cherchant le coupable au sein de ses rangs. Il avait perdu son pion placé à l'intérieur de Poudlard, et même s'il avait voulu faire payer à Lucius ses échecs, il regrettait la position que le garçon avait occupé.

Le Mage Noir voulait contrôler ses troupes et il détestait les imprévus. La mort de Drago était un imprévu de taille et le fait de ne pas savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé le mettait hors de lui.

Il s'était débrouillé pour rapatrier Lucius près de lui, toujours en disgrâce bien évidemment. Mais avoir l'aristocrate à ses côtés pourrait lui être utile, surtout que le Ministère s'agitait et avait décidé d'éclaircir les circonstances de la disparition du jeune homme.

Drago éliminé, libérer Lucius lui permettait de garder la mainmise sur la famille Malefoy. Il ne faisait pas vraiment cas de Narcissa, il la considérait comme quantité négligeable. Hormis Bellatrix, aucune autre femme ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux… Pour lui, les épouses sang-pur n'étaient que de jolies potiches inutiles qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de marquer.

Ainsi, l'évasion de Lucius Malefoy d'Azkaban était passée inaperçue : le monde sorcier avait les yeux tournés vers Pré-au-Lard et Poudlard.

L'homme était rentré chez lui, et s'était précipité auprès de sa femme, inquiet. Il l'avait trouvé pâle et amaigrie, les yeux dans le vide, semblant perdue loin dans ses pensées.

Aussitôt, Lucius l'avait enlacée, se sentant terriblement coupable de tout ce gâchis. Bien sûr, il n'était pas celui qui avait tué leur fils... Mais s'il n'avait pas porté cette marque sur le bras, s'il n'avait pas voulu suivre ses idéaux envers et contre tout au lieu de se contenter de ce qu'ils avaient... Drago serait encore à leurs côtés.

Narcissa lui offrit un sourire triste, et Lucius eut l'impression que toute vie avait quitté les yeux de sa femme. Inquiet, il lui caressa doucement la joue.

\- Ma chérie. Quitte l'Angleterre. Il suffit de te rendre à Douvres et d'emprunter le détroit pour te rendre en France. J'y ai de lointains cousins qui seraient ravis de te rencontrer. Tu y seras à l'abri...

L'aristocrate s'attendait à ce que sa femme acquiesce et obéisse, comme elle l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'ils étaient mariés. Mais à sa grande surprise, Narcissa se dégagea de son étreinte et refusa immédiatement.

\- Je ne partirais pas Lucius. C'est hors de question. Je ne te perdrais pas aussi.

Pensif, il observa son épouse, persuadé qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Mais il connaissait sa douce moitié et il savait qu'elle resterait muette jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à parler.

Il espérait juste que Narcissa ne préparait rien de stupide. Il tenait trop à elle pour risquer de la perdre elle aussi.

Azkaban avait changé Lucius, et la mort de son héritier avait terminé de le transformer. Ainsi, ses anciennes priorités lui semblèrent dérisoires et s'il n'était pas possible de tourner le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il s'éloignait au maximum des Mangemorts et de leurs manigances.

Il restait terré dans son Manoir, caché aux yeux de tous, surveillant de près son épouse pour s'assurer qu'elle tenait le coup. C'était également une façon de s'assurer qu'elle était en sécurité et que rien ni personne ne viendrait lui prendre sa dernière famille.

Voldemort avait libéré le Manoir de son occupation, puisque désormais les Aurors enquêtaient sur la disparition brutale de Drago. Ils avaient fouillé leur domicile, vérifiant que leur garçon ne se terrait pas chez eux, le bras marqué, préparant un mauvais coup.

Les risques de se faire surprendre étaient devenus trop grands pour le seigneur des ténèbres et il avait décidé de rejoindre le manoir des Nott, tout aussi confortable, mais bien plus tranquille désormais...

Ce fut sa propre nièce qui annonça à Narcissa que malgré les demandes du Ministre de continuer l'enquête, l'ensemble des Aurors avait conclu que Drago Malefoy avait été tué lors de l'attaque qui avait eu lieu à Pré-au-Lard.

Nymphadora Tonks n'avait pas osé enlacer la femme glaciale qui était la sœur de sa mère, mais elle lui avait posé la main sur le bras en lui murmurant quelques paroles de réconfort.

La métamorphomage avait observé cette tante qu'elle ne connaissait pas avec curiosité, compatissant à sa douleur mais ne sachant pas comment l'aider. Finalement, elle l'avait saluée poliment et lui avait assuré qu'elle pouvait la joindre à n'importe quel moment si elle avait besoin de parler.

Narcissa n'avait pas répondu, n'avait pas laissé voir sa détresse. Cependant, au fond d'elle brûlait le feu de la vengeance. Voldemort lui avait pris son bébé, son unique enfant, alors elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour le détruire. Pour qu'il soit annihilé de sa main même, quelques en soient les conséquences.

Sa nièce avait quitté le Manoir sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention, et Lucius était sorti de sa cachette pour la rejoindre. Après un long moment de silence, Narcissa avait soupiré et levé les yeux vers Lucius. D'une voix douce, elle avait enfin avoué ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- Je veux que Drago soit vengé.

Lucius s'était tendu, comprenant immédiatement ce que sa femme voulait. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était contre, bien au contraire. Depuis son séjour à Azkaban, il avait soif de liberté... et ça impliquait aussi être libéré de l'affreuse marque sur son bras.

Cependant, il avait terriblement peur.

Narcissa était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde, bien plus que son titre de Lord ou que toutes ses richesses. Il lui avait fallu perdre son fils pour s'en rendre enfin compte.

Et face au regard suppliant de son épouse adorée, il ferma les yeux et hocha la tête.

\- Comme tu veux ma chérie. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.


	10. ça ne regarde personne

**PROMPT : ça ne regarde personne**

* * *

A peine le cours avait-il pris fin que Harry se faufila à toute vitesse jusqu'à la sortie, slalomant entre ses camarades. Il ignora le regard plein de colère de Ron et fila ventre à terre, priant pour ne pas se faire intercepter.

Il savait que ses amis en avaient assez. Il avait vu leurs regards, et il savait que d'ici peu ils exigeraient des explications sur son comportement pour le moins étrange.

Depuis qu'il avait emprisonné Malefoy dans la Chambre des secrets, Harry s'éclipsait sans cesse sans donner la moindre explication. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il allait tenir compagnie au Serpentard sensé être mort après tout...

Il avait confiance en ses amis, mais il était certain que sa décision ne serait pas bien accueillie. Il pouvait déjà entendre les protestations de Ron quand à "sauver" la fouine, et les récriminations de Hermione quand à son acte illégal et certainement interdit par tout un tas de lois et de règles...

Il confierait sa vie à ses amis, mais dès lors qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy, ils semblaient soudain incapables de lui faire confiance.

Si Harry leur annonçait n'importe quelle nouvelle choquante au sujet de Voldemort, Ron et Hermione le croiraient sur parole. Dès que ça touchait Malefoy, alors il devenait obsédé et tout ce qu'il disait restait lettre morte.

C'était la raison principale pour laquelle Harry prenait ses distances. Il pouvait se tromper bien sûr, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque. Pas alors que la vie de Drago Malefoy était dans la balance...

Ainsi, il se faufila dans un couloir désert, sortit de son sac sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte du Maraudeur - qui désormais ne le quittaient plus - et se précipita dans les toilettes du troisième étage. Il attendit d'être certain qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans le couloir, trépignant d'impatience, ne quittant pas la carte des yeux, puis il ouvrit le passage vers la Chambre des secrets et se précipita dans l'ouverture créée.

En voyant Harry disparaître à toute vitesse une fois de plus, Hermione en grinça presque des dents. Elle fronça les sourcils, agacée, et joua des coudes pour sortir au plus vide de la salle de cours, ignorant les protestations de ses camarades qu'elle bousculait. Cependant, lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir, son ami avait déjà disparu, une fois de plus.

Elle jura brusquement et rejoignit Ron, marmonnant entre ses dents, bien décidée à découvrir ce que Harry pouvait bien avoir encore inventé pour se mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou - comme toujours.

Il ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit de la jeune fille que son meilleur ami était en bonne voie pour faire perdre des points à leur maison. Il avait probablement entrepris une nouvelle aventure dangereuse et totalement réprouvée par le règlement de l'école et elle était bien décidée à y mettre son nez pour l'empêcher de s'attirer trop de problèmes, qu'il soit d'accord ou non...

Hermione n'aimait pas être tenue à l'écart. C'était souvent le signe que les actes de Harry n'allaient pas lui plaire. Définitivement pas.

Elle releva brusquement la tête et fixa Ron, qui s'empourpra immédiatement.

\- Ron ! Où est la carte du Maraudeur de Harry ?

Boudeur, Ron haussa les épaules.

\- Harry la trimballe partout avec lui depuis le début de l'année. J'y ai déjà pensé tu sais… La prendre pour savoir ce que fabrique Harry...

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec ?

L'exaspération dans la voix d'Hermione fit sourire Ron et il haussa un sourcil amusé malgré le ressentiment qu'il avait envers Harry.

\- Et bien... Peut être qu'il ne veut vraiment pas qu'on sache ce qu'il trafique dans son coin ?

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Ron soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Le jeune homme en voulait à Harry de le laisser à l'écart comme il le faisait, mais il pouvait comprendre qu'il ne veuille pas mettre Hermione au courant. Leur amie - bien qu'adorable - était bien trop attachée au règlement de Poudlard et se montrait vraiment trop moralisatrice.

Lorsque Harry réapparut, après le repas, il eut à peine le temps d'entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor que Hermione fondait sur lui, tirant Ron à sa suite.

\- Harry Potter ! Où étais tu ?

Harry soupira, agacé, et haussa les épaules.

\- J'avais besoin d'un peu de calme.

C'était probablement la chose à ne pas dire, puisqu'il venait sans le savoir d'exacerber la frustration de la jeune fille d'être tenue à l'écart. Hermione rougit de colère et jeta un sort d'intimité autour d'eux, lui permettant de passer ses nerfs sur Harry sans attirer l'attention de leurs camarades. Ron grimaça, mais resta en retrait, bien décidé à ne pas intervenir.

Il n'approuvait peut être pas les méthodes de Hermione, mais il était vexé d'être mis à l'écart de la vie de son meilleur ami. Et il était particulièrement curieux d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu vas nous dire ce que tu fabriques ? Je suis déjà certaine que tu dois enfreindre les règles, si ce n'est pire !

Si Hermione avait tenu ce discours le premier jour où il avait commencé à disparaître, juste après avoir enlevé Drago, Harry aurait probablement craqué et tout avoué. Il s'était senti terriblement coupable au départ et avait longuement douté du bien fondé de sa décision.

Mais au fil du temps, il avait compris que c'était pour le mieux, et qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. La docilité apparente de Drago y était pour beaucoup.

Aussi, Harry renifla d'un air agacé, et il la fixa, le regard noir.

\- Ça ne regarde personne.

Les mots de Harry résonnèrent entre les trois amis, lourds de sens. Ron le regardait d'un air choqué, tandis que Hermione semblait au bord de l'explosion.

Un peu tristement, Harry se douta que ses choix et les mots qu'il venait de prononcer sonneraient probablement la fin de leur amitié. Il y avait longuement réfléchi alors qu'il évitait encore et encore Ron et Hermione.

Ils allaient lui manquer. Terriblement.

Mais c'était pour le mieux. La fin de la guerre approchait, et il allait probablement bientôt faire face à Voldemort. Il allait risquer sa vie, probablement mourir.

Plus Hermione et Ron seraient loin de lui, plus ils seraient en sécurité. Quand à Malefoy... il se débrouillerait pour le libérer avant de faire face à sa Némésis. Une fois la guerre terminée, le blond pourrait reprendre le cours de sa vie, et avoir un avenir.

Tout était pour le mieux finalement. Il avait juste à oublier le petit pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait en voyant la colère de ses deux meilleurs amis, ou le regard plein de ressentiment de Ron. Il avait juste à ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il allait perdre, et se dire qu'il allait offrir un avenir bien plus lumineux au monde sorcier dans son ensemble. C'était après tout la seule chose importante...


	11. Magenmagot

**PROMPT : Magenmagot**

* * *

Bien qu'évadé d'Azkaban, et activement recherché par le Ministère en tant que Mangemort, Lucius Malefoy bénéficiait encore de soutiens solides. Il continuait de gérer ses affaires en toute discrétion et en toute impunité. Son coffre empli de gallions, son statut de Lord et son siège au Magenmagot faisaient des miracles pour lui ouvrir des portes qui auraient dû se fermer devant lui après sa disgrâce publique.

Malgré tout, sans la corruption qui régnait au Ministère, il n'aurait jamais pu s'évader et continuer de vivre tout à fait normalement, avec le train de vie qu'il avait toujours connu.

La mort de son fils avait été un choc, autant que la réaction de sa douce Narcissa. Si sa femme était restée silencieuse, Lucius de son côté sentit la colère enfler à lui jusqu'à exploser.

Il décida que quelqu'un devait payer pour la mort de Drago, et ça serait Dumbledore. Ce vieux fou amoureux des moldus était celui qui s'était opposé à son Maître en premier lieu.

Dumbledore était le directeur de Poudlard, celui qui était chargé de veiller à la sécurité des enfants scolarisés au château.

Dumbledore était celui qui avait autorisé la sortie à Pré-au-Lard dans le petit village sorcier.

Dumbledore était celui qui avait failli.

Lucius en était convaincu, mais il fut poussé à agir par Voldemort lui-même. L'aristocrate suivait les ordres parce qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Il portait la marque des ténèbres et s'il venait à se rebeller il serait tué, et sa femme serait à la merci de son Maître et de ses mangemorts.

Voldemort exigeait l'accès à Poudlard. Il voulait prendre le contrôle de l'école, dernier bastion de résistance symbolisé par Dumbledore en personne.

Ainsi, Lucius fit déposer un recours devant le Magenmagot pour démettre Albus Dumbledore de ses fonctions. Bien entendu, son nom ne fut pas formellement évoqué. Il se servit de ses contacts au Ministère - soutiens discrets et efficaces de Voldemort - pour déposer une motion visant à permettre au ministre de la magie d'obtenir les pleins pouvoirs sur Poudlard.

Comme Lucius ne pouvait pas plaider lui-même - il y avait des limites à ce que ses soutiens pouvaient accomplir - il envoya Narcissa à sa place après l'avoir convaincue que c'était pour le mieux. Il espérait que l'air perdu de sa femme et son chagrin de la perte de leur fils soient suffisant pour attendrir le Magenmagot.

Il avait légèrement mauvaise conscience de demander ça à Narcissa, mais son épouse ne protesta pas. Elle acquiesça à sa demande et se replia dans ses pensées...

Ce fut Nott sénior qui plaida devant le Magenmagot. La salle était bondée, et Dumbledore se tenait droit sur son siège, les yeux pétillants, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne semblait pas inquiet, comme s'il savait qu'il ne risquait rien.

Narcissa l'observait, les sourcils froncés.

Il était évident pour l'aristocrate que Dumbledore ne semblait pas avoir le moindre regret, ou la moindre compassion.

Il ne s'en cachait même pas d'ailleurs : il assura qu'il avait pris toutes les mesures nécessaires, et que la mort du jeune Malefoy n'était due qu'à une série de circonstances indépendantes de sa volonté.

Narcissa se leva, interrompant le long monologue du directeur de Poudlard.

\- Vous ne semblez même pas ému de la mort de mon fils, placé sous votre responsabilité. Combien d'autres enfants devront être tués alors qu'ils sont à Poudlard pour que vous vous remettiez en question, Monsieur Dumbledore ?

Albus se renfrogna mais ne répondit pas, détournant le regard. Amélia Bones pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils. Sa nièce Susan était à Poudlard, et elle comprenait la douleur et la colère de Narcissa Malefoy.

Un débat s'engagea, entre soutiens et opposants de Dumbledore. C'était comme si se jouait une parodie de la guerre, où la lumière et les ténèbres s'affrontaient. Cette fois, pourtant, il n'y aurait pas de morts. Les attaques étaient uniquement verbales.

Les votes pour décider de garder ou non Dumbledore à la direction de Poudlard furent serrés. Le Magenmagot était divisé, et beaucoup ne savaient pas quel camp suivre. Si Dumbledore s'était montré plus empathique suite au décès de son élève, il aurait gagné plus de voix puisqu'il incarnait l'espoir de la fin de la guerre… Après tout, c'était lui qui avait vaincu Grindelwald. Mais le Directeur de Poudlard n'avait jamais apprécié les Malefoy et il se refusait à pleurer leur fils unique.

Au final, il y eut une seule voix d'écart en faveur de Dumbledore, rendant sa position précaire. Tous les regards s'étaient alors tournés vers Narcissa Malefoy, puisque si elle protestait et continuait son plaidoyer, elle avait de grandes chances d'obtenir ce que Voldemort attendait.

L'aristocrate resta un long moment silencieuse, réfléchissant soigneusement. Son cœur de mère saignait et voulait se venger de tous ceux qui avaient conduit son fils à la mort.

Assurément, Dumbledore en faisait partie : c'était lui qui avait échoué à le maintenir en sécurité, alors même qu'il se vantait d'avoir l'école la plus sûre du monde sorcier.

Cependant, elle voulait en premier lieu la tête de Voldemort, et elle se refusait à prendre le risque de lui laisser l'accès à Poudlard. Il y avait d'autres enfants, dont les amis de son fils. Elle ne pouvait pas infliger à d'autres familles le chagrin de perdre un enfant, pas alors qu'elle pleurait son Drago.

Narcissa baissa la tête et resta silencieuse, acceptant implicitement la décision du Magenmagot. Dumbledore restait Directeur de Poudlard, même s'il était évident qu'il n'avait plus autant de soutiens qu'il avait eu auparavant.

Alors que Dumbledore allait se retirer, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, sûr de lui comme à son habitude, Amelia Bones le rappela sèchement. Elle se pencha, et parla distinctement, pour être entendue de tous.

\- Monsieur Dumbledore ? J'ai peut être voté en votre faveur aujourd'hui, cependant je vous conseille de prendre grand soin de tous vos élèves. Le moindre incident, et je serais celle qui demanderait à ce que vous soyez écarté de Poudlard définitivement. J'espère que c'est parfaitement clair pour vous.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et son sourire se fana légèrement. Puis il hocha la tête, sèchement, visiblement mécontent d'être rappelé à l'ordre devant le Magenmagot au complet.

\- C'est limpide, Madame Bones.

Narcissa croisa le regard satisfait d'Amelia Bones, et elle lui offrit un sourire triste et un signe de tête poli pour la remercier de son intervention. Drago n'était pas encore vengé, mais Amelia avait rappelé à Dumbledore que tous ses élèves avaient la même valeur, en insistant sur le fait qu'ils devaient tous être en sécurité.

L'aristocrate pensa brièvement que cette femme sévère et intègre siégeant au Magenmagot pourrait bien se révéler être une alliée dans ses projets de défaire Voldemort.


	12. Liberté

**PROMPT : Liberté**

* * *

Quoi qu'il ait pu dire sur Potter et sur son comportement déroutant, Drago se demandait encore et toujours pour quelle raison exactement le Sauveur du monde sorcier, la célébrité de Poudlard, le balafré en personne avait pris la peine de s'attaquer à lui et de le faire passer pour mort.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était seulement pour le protéger de la marque, ou pour ne pas avoir à s'affronter sur le champ de bataille. Ça lui semblait une explication un peu légère pour quelque chose d'aussi important.

Il avait grandi avec la certitude que chaque action était motivée pour une raison précise et que rien n'était gratuit.

Certes, grâce à Potter, il n'était plus tenu de se faire marquer, et il n'avait plus à remplir cette mission qui l'avait rongé des jours durant désormais. Mais il s'attendait aux exigences du Gryffondor, craignant ce qu'il pourrait lui demander.

Connaissant le héros du monde sorcier, ça serait probablement quelque chose de terriblement altruiste, comme devenir espion, ou risquer sa vie pour l'aider dans sa "mission".

Au bout de quelques jours enfermés dans les entrailles du château, sans voir la lumière du jour, sans autre compagnie que les visites épisodiques de son rival de toujours, Drago avait soif de liberté. Chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, il rêvait de se promener à l'air libre dans le parc de l'école, profiter de la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, voir la lumière du jour, tout simplement.

Il s'imaginait des conversations avec ses amis, parce que la solitude lui pesait, et de temps à autres, il se demandait s'il allait devenir fou, seul, enfermé dans la salle mythique de Poudlard.

Quelques années auparavant, il aurait rêvé de se retrouver à cet endroit, d'avoir le privilège de découvrir la chambre des secrets, héritage de Salazar Serpentard en personne.

Après quelques jours enfermés avec l'immense statue du fondateur, il ne pensait plus vraiment être privilégié.

Entre chaque visite de Potter, Drago allait et venait, et attisait sa colère. Il en oubliait le positif pour ne garder que les aspects de la captivité qu'il ne supportait plus. Et quand son esprit lui rappelait que Potter le protégeait de Voldemort, il se persuadait qu'il était apte à se débrouiller et qu'il serait capable de trouver une solution. Tout serait préférable que d'être redevable à Potter, après tout.

Il était certain que si jamais il pouvait sortir des griffes de Potter, il pourrait très bien se cacher seul et échapper à son destin. Qu'il ne risquerait rien en se plaçant sous la protection de ses parents - sa mère devait être brisée par le chagrin en le croyant mort...

Ce fut peut être ce conflit en lui-même, cherchant à se décider si oui ou non il avait réellement besoin de Potter, qui lui fit prendre tant de temps à se décider pour agir.

Il était prisonnier depuis presque une semaine complète, quand il se jeta sur Potter à son entrée dans la chambre des secrets, le plaquant contre le mur, enragé, bien décidé à se battre de toutes ses forces pour échapper à son geôlier.

Face aux yeux émeraude pleins de détermination, Drago eut un instant d'hésitation qui fut suffisant à Harry pour reprendre le dessus. Ils bataillèrent de longues minutes, mais le Serpentard savait qu'il avait déjà perdu.

Ils étaient peut être de force équivalente la plupart du temps, mais le brun brûlait d'une volonté farouche qui fit la différence.

Drago se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, le bras du Sauveur sous la gorge, les yeux plissés par la colère. Il se débattit quelques minutes en vain et capitula, avec une mauvaise volonté évidente.

A l'instant où il cessa de tenter de se dégager, Harry s'écarta brusquement.

\- Calmé Malefoy ?

\- Laisse moi sortir d'ici Potter ! Je ne vois pas ce que tu attends de moi en me gardant ici !

Harry soupira et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je t'assure, je ne fais pas ça pour te nuire.

\- Alors laisse moi partir !

\- Malefoy...

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry soupira de nouveau et haussa les épaules.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je ne veux pas que tu sois marqué. Et n'essaie pas de me dire que c'est ce que tu veux, je t'ai bien observé Malefoy, et je sais que ça te ronge.

Drago ne répondit pas immédiatement, les sourcils froncés. Il ne parvenait pas à accepter que les motivations de Harry Potter soient aussi désintéressées. Ils n'avaient jamais été amis et voilà que cet idiot de balafré lui annonçait la bouche en cœur qu'il prenait tous ces risques pour l'aider.

D'un ton acide, il demanda des précisions.

\- Et que devrais-je faire en retour ?

Le brun ramassa le sac qu'il avait laissé tomber lorsque Drago l'avait attaqué et en sortit une pile de livre qu'il tendit au blond. Ce dernier les prit sans un mot, attendant la réponse, tendu. Finalement, Harry grogna.

\- Rester en vie Malefoy. C'est tout ce que tu as à faire.

Perplexe, le blond recula jusqu'au lit de fortune et se laissa tomber dessus, un peu pâle.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Harry laissa échapper un ricanement un peu amer, et grogna doucement.

\- Moi non plus je ne comprends pas Malefoy. Je sais juste que c'est important et que je ne veux pas que tu sois marqué. Satisfait ?

Drago ne répondit pas, trop abasourdi pour savoir quoi dire. Il resta silencieux et immobile, dévisageant Harry, perdu dans ses pensées. Il laissa le Gryffondor s'en aller sans un mot, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ne sachant même pas s'il voulait le retenir pour l'instant.

Il acquiesça comme dans un état second aux mots du brun : "je reviens plus tard".

Plus tard, pour lui laisser le temps de réfléchir et de se reprendre. Potter le connaissait parfaitement bien. Lui aussi avait cru le connaître et le comprendre, mais pour l'instant il était totalement dérouté.

Pour la toute première fois quelqu'un prenait des risques pour lui sans rien attendre de sa part en retour. Ni les richesses de son père, ni l'aide de son nom de famille. C'était une main tendue désintéressée, uniquement pour lui.

Et cette sensation lui réchauffait le cœur.


	13. Culte

**PROMPT : Culte**

* * *

Après son affrontement avec Drago, Harry était de particulièrement mauvaise humeur. Ce n'était pas contre le Serpentard - après tout, il aurait probablement réagi de la même manière si son ennemi d'école l'avait enfermé quelque part.

Il se sentait juste frustré de ne pas réussir à faire comprendre à l'insupportable blond qu'il était sincère et qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal.

Il y avait aussi l'insistance de ses amis à tenter de savoir ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre. Il avait jusqu'à présent réussi à les écarter sans pour autant se disputer trop violemment avec eux, mais il se doutait qu'à un moment donné il risquait d'en arriver à se brouiller avec Ron et Hermione.

Il savait que Ron pouvait se montrer obtus et Hermione avait ce petit côté directif parfois insupportable. Son silence était clairement ce qui allait déclencher les hostilités. Pour autant, il n'était pas prêt à risquer la vie de Malefoy pour préserver leur amitié.

Harry aurait aimé se terrer lui aussi dans les profondeurs de Poudlard pour ne plus avoir à assister aux cours et à être la cible des regards. Il était las d'être au centre de l'attention, il était las de voir que beaucoup vouaient un culte au Sauveur sans même chercher à savoir qui il était réellement, lui, Harry.

Il était enchaîné par ses obligations, parce qu'on lui avait mis dans la tête depuis son arrivée dans le monde magique qu'il était le seul à pouvoir mettre fin à la guerre, à cause de cette fichue prophétie. Il ne pourrait pas se regarder dans un miroir s'il en venait à disparaître et que des gens mourraient. Il avait déjà beaucoup de mal à se pardonner chacune des attaques de Voldemort, se disant que s'il était plus fort, il aurait déjà pu l'arrêter.

Avec un soupir épuisé, il se rendit en cours, traînant les pieds. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait séché sans états d'âmes. Mais il ne voulait pas se faire plus remarquer que nécessaire : il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être plus surveillé qu'il ne l'était actuellement. Et Dumbledore ne laisserait probablement pas passer une absence aux cours.

Il aurait apprécié n'importe quel autre cours que celui-ci. Même potions aurait été un meilleur choix.

Au lieu de quoi, il était obligé d'assister au cours de divination dispensé par Trewlaney. Il allait encore subir les regards pleins de pitié de la vieille folle à moitié aveugle, qui allait lui prédire mille et une façons de mourir. De préférence de façon violente, de préférence dans un futur extrêmement proche.

A certains moments, Harry préférait en rire, et il admettait que leur excentrique professeure était pleine d'imagination. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, il était mort de tellement de façons différentes qu'il en avait perdu le compte.

Jamais deux fois de la même manière. Bien entendu.

Ça en devenait presque une activité à temps plein que de prédire les circonstances tragiques de son avenir.

Il grimpa dans la salle de classe, jetant un regard noir à leur professeur entourée de ses voiles habituels, qui semblait perdue dans son monde. Il plissa le nez en entrant dans l'atmosphère lourde et enfumée de la pièce, pestant contre l'encens qui semblait embrumer en permanence la salle de Divination.

Il se laissa tomber sur les coussins près de Ron sans un mot. Son ami le dévisagea un instant et détourna le regard.

Harry eut un pincement au cœur, mais n'essaya pas d'engager la conversation avec lui. Il s'obligea à focaliser son attention sur Trewlanney, comme si c'était le cours le plus intéressant qu'il ait eu depuis longtemps.

Il entendit le soupir lourd de Ron, mais ne préféra pas lui porter attention. Il ne voulait pas entamer une dispute avec son camarade, et il connaissait parfaitement le rouquin. Suffisamment pour savoir que le jeune homme lui demanderait d'emblée où il disparaissait dès qu'il était seul. Suffisamment pour savoir qu'il provoquerait une dispute inévitable en refusant de répondre.

D'un ton tragique, Trewlanney commença son cours, annonçant qu'ils allaient lire l'avenir dans des boules de cristal. Harry se crispa, s'attendant au pire.

La femme entourée de ses voiles passa entre les petites tables pour distribuer les globes translucides, s'attardant quelques instants à la table de Lavande pour lui dire quelques mots.

Face à Harry, elle soupira tristement et posa la boule devant lui avec délicatesse. Elle lui jeta un regard embué de larmes avant de faire demi-tour.

Harry grogna et posa sa tête entre ses bras croisés, décidé à ne rien faire du cours. Si Trewlanney le mettait dehors, il en serait positivement ravi...

Il sursauta en sentant une présence au dessus de lui, et il releva la tête pour se trouver nez à nez avec son professeur. Elle le fixait de ses yeux globuleux et Harry soupira, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'approcher la boule de cristal de lui pour inventer n'importe quoi, la femme murmura d'un ton tragique.

\- Mon pauvre enfant... Vous êtes maudit... J'ai vu dans la boule un grand malheur à venir. Une mort sanglante, au terme d'un combat perdu d'avance...

Toute la classe était silencieuse, suspendue aux lèvres de leur professeur, curieux d'apprendre ce qu'elle avait inventé au sujet de Harry.

Harry lui s'était crispé, et si habituellement il réussissait à ne pas faire attention aux prédictions sinistres de la femme, cette fois, il eut l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur.

Peut être était-ce parce que son face à face avec Voldemort se rapprochait à grands pas. Peut être était-ce à cause du raid qui avait eu lieu à Pré-au-Lard et qui aurait pu décimer les rangs de ses camarades.

Toujours est-il que quand Sibylle Trewlanney ouvrit la bouche pour détailler les circonstances tragiques de la mort du pauvre Harry Potter, ce dernier explosa de colère.

\- Ça suffit ! J'en ai assez de vos prédictions stupides ! Je me demande encore comment vous avez pu devenir professeur ici compte tenu de votre incompétence !

Toute la classe s'était figée et fixait Harry, bouche bée. Jamais encore leur camarade n'avait élevé la voix de cette façon - même en cours de potions où pourtant Severus Rogue était en permanence injuste. Jamais il n'avait parlé de cette façon à un professeur.

Dans un silence de mort, Harry se leva et poussa brusquement la boule de cristal - que Ron rattrapa d'un geste machinal - puis quitta la salle de classe sans un regard en arrière, visiblement furieux.


	14. Aller à l'école

**PROMPT : Aller à l'école**

* * *

En s'enfuyant de la classe de Divination, Harry avait erré un moment dans les couloirs, décidé à rester seul. Mais en entendant des pas venir vers lui, il comprit qu'il allait devoir trouver un endroit où il pourrait être tranquille.

Finalement, il soupira lourdement et décida de rejoindre la chambre des secrets. Au moins, Malefoy ne le regardait pas comme un héros, ce qui était à son sens plutôt reposant. Le Serpentard était parfait pour lui qui voulait être traité normalement.

Toujours avec prudence, Harry se glissa dans le passage dissimulé dans les toilettes des filles du troisième étage. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre son captif, commençant à être habitué aux allers et retours qu'il faisait chaque jour. En le voyant arriver, Drago sursauta.

A l'arrivée de Harry, il était en train de lire, savourant le calme ambiant. Il pensait avoir encore un peu de temps à rester seul avant le retour du Gryffondor. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il attendait ses visites avec impatience. Et pas seulement parce qu'il était son seul lien avec l'extérieur et la seule présence humaine qu'il voyait depuis qu'il avait été capturé.

De façon surprenante, il se surprenait à apprécier malgré lui le Gryffondor, le découvrant de nouveau, toutes ses idées préconçues s'effondrant les unes après les autres.

Le Serpentard commençait à comprendre comment Potter arrivait à être aussi populaire sans même le vouloir, comment il réussissait à attirer l'attention.

En voyant Harry entrer, Drago vit aussitôt qu'il était en colère. Il avait suffisamment provoqué le jeune homme pour pouvoir déterminer ce que voulait dire chacune de ses expressions, et il devait avouer qu'il était curieux d'en savoir plus. Autrefois, il avait été le seul à pouvoir le rendre furieux de cette façon…

Avec une espèce de joie mauvaise, il espérait que ce soit la Belette en personne qui l'ait mis dans cet état. Ce serait savoureux que Potter vienne se consoler en venant le voir lui, alors qu'ils s'étaient tant battus autrefois.

Sans un mot, Harry se laissa tomber au sol, adossé contre la porte qu'il venait de passer, comme il le faisait toujours quand il venait. Il faisait tourner d'un air absent sa baguette entre ses doigts, et fixait le sol, les mâchoires crispées.

\- Des problèmes au Paradis, Saint Potter ?

Harry laissa échapper un ricanement cynique, et leva la tête. Drago tressaillit face aux yeux trop verts de Harry et fronça les sourcils. Il resta silencieux, s'installant plus confortablement face à Harry, attendant. Il savait comment le faire parler, maintenant. Il lui suffisait d'attendre, jusqu'à ce que le Gryffondor soit prêt à parler. Rien ne servait de le brusquer, Potter était terriblement têtu et il suffisait de vouloir le forcer à parler pour qu'il se renferme comme une huître.

Après un long moment où le silence n'était brisé que par le bruit de leurs respirations, Harry soupira lourdement et ferma les yeux, basculant sa tête en arrière contre la porte.

\- Aller à l'école pour ce genre de cours, c'est stupide. Trewlanney est le pire professeur pouvant exister !

Drago éclata de rire immédiatement, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il avait imaginé bien des choses pouvant mettre le Survivant dans cet état d'agacement, mais à aucun moment, il n'avait envisagé que les prédictions farfelue de la professeur de Divination puisse être la cause de sa colère.

Le blond se reprit rapidement et secoua la tête, une trace de sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

\- Parce que tu en doutais Potter ? La Divination est juste un cours parfait pour faire la sieste, les coussins sont particulièrement moelleux…

Harry fit la grimace et fixa Drago d'un air stupéfait.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu arrives à dormir avec cette insupportable odeur d'encens ? Je sors de cours avec une migraine insupportable à chaque fois !

Drago leva un sourcil amusé.

\- Nous sommes sorciers non ? Un léger têtenbulle règle le problème de l'encens. J'ai pas envie de sortir de là-bas avec les yeux rouges, ça ne m'irait pas du tout…

Harry resta un instant les yeux ronds puis gloussa. Ses épaules se relâchèrent légèrement, alors que l'amusement chassait la colère.

Drago claqua la langue contre son palais et prit la parole.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'elle a fait cette vieille chouette de Trewlanney pour te mettre en rogne à ce point ?

Harry laissa échapper un rire triste.

\- Tu vas trouver ça stupide… Mais elle a juste été elle-même.

\- Elle s'est trompée dans ses prédictions ?

\- J'espère bien. Elle m'a annoncé une fois de plus ma mort. Tragique, sanglante… et imminente.

Drago resta silencieux un moment, puis ricana. Il espéra que Potter ne se rendait pas compte que son rire était forcé et qu'un instant son cœur avait bondi lorsque son camarade avait parlé de sa mort.

\- Depuis quand tu laisses ce qu'elle dit te perturber ? Depuis notre premier cours elle te fait le coup, et tu n'as jamais réagi.

Harry fronça le nez et haussa les épaules, détournant le regard comme s'il était gêné.

\- Ouais. Habituellement je préfère en rire. Mais… Mais cette fois, je sais pas…

\- Qu'est ce qui a changé, Potter ? Trewlanney n'est pas devenue douée d'un coup.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- C'est elle qui a fait la prophétie qui a brisé ma vie. Celle dans laquelle je suis le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort.

Drago tressaillit et ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Il avait entendu parler de la prophétie, puisqu'après tout son père avait été jeté à Azkaban à cause d'elle, en voulant la récupérer pour le maître des Ténèbres.

Harry eut un léger sourire malicieux à sa réaction. Puis il reprit, l'air morose.

\- Je suppose que ce qui a changé c'est juste que… c'est moins drôle alors que les choses vont mal et que mon face à face avec Voldemort se rapproche.

\- Tu dis ça comme si tu allais y rester.

Le silence s'étira entre eux, pesant. Harry soupira et détourna le regard. Drago sentit quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine alors qu'il prenait conscience que Harry Potter n'avait visiblement pas l'espoir de s'en sortir vivant. Il ne pouvait même pas comprendre pourquoi le Gryffondor était encore là, prêt à remplir son rôle bien sagement, au lieu d'être parti le plus loin possible.

Avant que Drago n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Harry se reprit et releva la tête. Il força un sourire.

\- Si tu me disais comment jeter un sort de têtenbulle sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ?


	15. Me croire

**PROMPT : me croire**

* * *

Après le passage devant le Magenmagot, Narcissa avait contacté Severus Rogue. Elle savait qu'il avait été sur place lors de l'attaque, et elle voulait apprendre de sa bouche les détails de ce qui s'était passé. Elle voulait savoir pour quelle raison son fils avait été tué, et pourquoi personne n'avait rien pour faire pour le sauver.

Elle n'espérait pas un miracle - elle savait que Drago n'aurait jamais quitté Poudlard. Il avait eu une trop grosse responsabilité sur ses épaules, et il n'aurait pas choisi de disparaître sans la prévenir. Elle avait une totale confiance en son fils, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'honneur de leur famille.

L'aristocrate espérait une indication qui pourrait la conduire au Mangemort qui avait lancé le sort fatal. Tout plutôt que cette incertitude qui lui faisait détourner le regard à chaque fois qu'un des sbires de Voldemort venait en se demandant si elle était face au meurtrier de son unique enfant.

Elle avait confiance en Severus, puisqu'il avait accepté de se prêter à un serment sorcier pour protéger son fils. Elle avait cru que ce serait cette fichue mission donnée par Voldemort qui risquait de nuire à Drago et finalement le danger était venu d'ailleurs. D'un simple accident selon le lord noir en personne.

Severus avait gardé secret leur petite réunion. S'il avait parlé de la demande de Narcissa à Voldemort, ce dernier aurait probablement conclu à une trahison, et elle aurait été torturée puis tuée dans les cachots de son propre Manoir.

Ainsi, il lui semblait logique de s'adresser à lui pour en savoir plus, sans même en parler à son époux, comme la première fois. Lucius espérait trop se racheter et sauver ce qui pouvait l'être pour être totalement fiable. Et même si elle aimait son mari par dessus tout, elle savait que Lucius pouvait se laisser attirer par les sirènes du pouvoir. Il n'hésiterait pas à trahir son vieil ami Severus si ça pouvait lui faire gagner un peu de crédibilité auprès de Voldemort après le fiasco du Département des Mystères au Ministère.

Lorsqu'elle reçut la réponse de Severus, elle resta de marbre. Il avait accepté, lui envoyant un simple bristol sur lequel il lui donnait rendez-vous impasse du Tisseur, dans sa maison.

Elle se rendit au rendez-vous seule, et marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la maison sombre et miteuse. Elle arriva en avance, pourtant la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, comme si Severus l'avait attendu.

Elle nota l'air fatigué du professeur de potions, les cernes sous ses yeux, bien plus prononcés qu'avant. Elle ne fit pas le moindre commentaire, suivant l'homme dans les profondeurs de la maison sombre. Elle prit place sur un fauteuil, les lèvres pincées, observant Severus, croisant son regard sombre pensif.

\- Narcissa. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

Elle le dévisagea un long moment puis soupira.

\- Je veux savoir qui a tué Drago.

Severus recula comme s'il venait d'être frappé. Il se frotta le visage, semblant plus vieux qu'il n'était en réalité et il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil face à Narcissa.

\- Je l'ignore. Je… J'ai vu Drago à Pré-au-Lard. Il allait bien. Et puis… Tout s'est précipité. Un instant tout était calme, la seconde d'après c'était l'apocalypse sur Terre.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas empêché d'y aller ?

\- Parce que j'ignorais qu'il y aurait cette fichue attaque ! J'ai été tenu à l'écart et c'est un miracle que plus d'enfants n'aient pas été tués !

\- Tu es l'un d'entre eux, Severus. Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas été tenu au courant ?

\- Je l'ignore, Narcissa. Mais si j'avais su ce qui se préparait, tu dois me croire, j'aurais fait en sorte de faire annuler cette maudite sortie. Tu sais ce que j'en pense, aucun enfant ne devrait… être mêlé à tout ça.

Narcissa pinça les lèvres et se pencha en avant, coudes sur les genoux. Elle cacha un instant son visage entre ses mains. Puis elle avoua d'une voix étouffée ce qui la rongeait.

\- Je veux la mort de ceux qui ont causé la mort de mon fils. Je veux le venger.

Severus soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Tu as conscience de ce que tu me dis Narcissa ?

\- Je sais que tu ne me dénonceras pas. Tu as autant à perdre Severus. N'oublies pas que tu as accepté de faire ce serment inviolable pour m'aider. Je garderai le silence autant que toi tu resteras… discret.

Nullement impressionné de la menace, Severus recula dans son fauteuil, observant la femme face à lui.

\- Qu'attends tu de moi Narcissa ?

\- Je veux provoquer la chute de Voldemort.

Severus resta de marbre, en apparence. En apparence seulement, puisqu'intérieurement, il se sentait nauséeux, se demandant si Narcissa venait pour le faire avouer qu'il était un espion. Il se demanda s'il avait commis une erreur qui aurait pu le trahir.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Pourquoi me dire ça Narcissa ?

\- Parce que tu étais d'accord pour protéger Drago, parce que tu as accepté le serment inviolable.

\- C'est une chose que de veiller à la sécurité de mon filleul, c'en est une autre que de LE trahir.

Narcissa laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

\- C'est un peu tard pour ça, Severus. Faire en sorte de protéger Drago alors que son but était d'envoyer mon fils à la mort était une trahison.

Severus ferma les yeux avec un soupir.

\- Tu risques gros.

\- Peu importe, Severus. Tu côtoies le jeune Potter à Poudlard… As-t-il la moindre chance de vaincre ? Peut-il réellement changer les choses ?

Severus resta silencieux un long moment, observant la femme qui lui faisait face. Elle semblait déterminée. Il soupira comprenant que rien ne ferait renoncer Narcissa. Elle avait été prête à se dévoiler pour lui demander de l'aide, et il décida de lui faire confiance. Peut être était-ce une erreur, mais il préférait penser qu'elle aimait suffisamment son fils pour faire les bons choix.

\- Potter est un insupportable Gryffondor qui ressemble bien trop à son père mais… Mais oui, je pense qu'il peut vaincre au final. Il est décidé en tous cas, et…

\- Et ?

\- Et c'est le seul qui a semblé affecté par la mort de Drago alors même qu'ils n'étaient pas amis. C'est ce genre de garçon, Narcissa.

L'aristocrate leva la tête vers Severus et eut un sourire dépourvu de joie.

\- Parfait. Alors faisons en sorte que ce jeune homme reste en sécurité le plus longtemps possible.


	16. Attaque de rhinocéros

**PROMPT : Attaque de rhinocéros**

* * *

Tout Poudlard avait remarqué que Harry Potter était isolé. La rumeur allait bon train, beaucoup se demandaient ce qui avait pu se passer pour que le trio s'éloigne à ce point.

Cependant, comme le Survivant agissait comme si tout était normal et qu'il ne semblait pas affecté de la situation, personne ne s'aventurait à s'adresser directement à lui pour en savoir plus. De la même façon, personne ne se décidait à profiter de son apparente faiblesse - sans ses amis pour faire barrage, il semblait vulnérable au premier abord.

Jusqu'à présent, c'était Drago Malefoy qui avait toujours lancé les hostilités contre Harry Potter. Depuis leur toute première année, le Serpentard avait systématiquement été le premier à réagir et les autres élèves le suivaient ou se rangeaient derrière Harry.

L'absence brutale de Drago avait changé la dynamique, autant que le comportement étrange du Gryffondor.

Harry Potter était donc dans le couloir, avançant perdu dans ses pensées pour se rendre en cours de métamorphose. Si pour beaucoup il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur, ce n'était pas le cas : il réfléchissait simplement à une façon de subtiliser les cours d'arithmancie d'Hermione pour les faire passer à Drago.

Il savait que s'il demandait de but en blanc les parchemins de son amie, elle serait immédiatement suspicieuse et se poserait des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. Pas encore.

Il croisa un groupe de Serpentard qu'il ignora, ne se rendant même pas compte de leur présence. Il ne vit pas le regard furieux de Pansy Parkinson sur lui, ni le froncement de sourcils de Théodore Nott. S'il avait fait attention à ce qui l'entourait, il n'aurait probablement pas plus réagi, ne se doutant pas que le Serpentard se posait beaucoup de questions quand à son soudain changement de comportement depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard et l'annonce de la disparition de Drago…

Il n'entendit pas plus le grognement furieux de Goyle, et ne vit pas la charge - comme une attaque de rhinocéros. L'air quitta brusquement ses poumons lorsqu'il fut violemment plaqué contre le mur.

Harry était d'un gabarit bien plus fluet que Goyle, même s'il s'était musclé avec la pratique du Quidditch. Cependant, face à face, il n'avait aucune chance de repousser l'assaut avec de la force brute.

Le Survivant ne paniqua pas. Il ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir. Ce fut sa magie instinctive qui prit le relais, avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait.

Une vague de magie brûlante déferla sur le couloir, faisant hoqueter tous ceux qui étaient aux alentours. Quand à Goyle, il fut éjecté avec violence pour percuter le mur d'en face.

Un silence de mort régnait dans le couloir, observant les deux opposants. Harry, le regard noir de colère fixait Goyle, comme s'il le mettait au défi d'attaquer de nouveau.

Le Serpentard quand à lui ne semblait pas apte à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Il bandait déjà ses muscles pour se jeter sur le Gryffondor face à lui, semblant décider de l'accuser de la mort de Drago.

A l'instant même où Goyle allait se jeter à nouveau sur Harry, dont la magie bouillonnait pourtant de façon menaçante, une voix doucereuse interrompit l'affrontement.

\- Et bien, Messieurs. Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Harry ne détourna pas le regard vers Rogue qui venait d'arriver, restant focalisé sur Goyle et la menace qu'il représentait à ses yeux. En entendant son directeur de maison, le Serpentard hésita puis capitula. Il grommela vaguement quelque chose d'incompréhensible sous le regard narquois du professeur.

Rogue observa attentivement les deux belligérants et fronça le nez en détaillant Potter. Il pouvait sentir la magie incontrôlable du Gryffondor, et il prit conscience qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais vu une telle puissance se déployer.

Il fusilla du regard Goyle, faisant se recroqueviller le gros garçon stupide puis eut un rictus amusé. L'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas en profiter.

\- Potter. Retenue ce soir pour avoir provoqué une bagarre dans les couloirs.

Il ignora les protestations virulentes des élèves autour d'eux, qui assuraient que le Gryffondor n'avait rien fait.

Harry leva ses yeux verts vers lui, le dévisageant d'un air pensif, mais il ne protesta pas. Avant de partir dans une envolée de cape, Rogue lança un regard d'avertissement à Goyle qui baissa le regard, vaincu.

Le soir même, Harry se rendit dans les cachots en traînant les pieds, furieux d'être privé de sa soirée avec Malefoy. Il était passé le voir pour lui apporter à manger et le blond avait ricané en apprenant qu'il avait récolté une retenue - une de plus - avec Rogue.

Il entra dans la salle de potions, et se plaça devant le bureau de Rogue, silencieux mais les yeux pleins de défi.

Rogue l'observa longuement puis esquissa un rictus moqueur. Cependant, il entra directement dans le vif du sujet, faisant sursauter Harry.

\- Monsieur Potter. Que s'est il passé avec Monsieur Malefoy ?

Le Survivant se reprit rapidement, cependant Severus avait noté son hésitation et la lueur de panique qui était passé dans son regard. Il fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'étais pas à Pré-au-Lard Monsieur. Je suis resté à Poudlard.

Severus se leva, surplombant son élève.

\- Je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas parce que vous aviez l'air à Poudlard que vous y étiez réellement. Bien entendu je n'ai pas de preuves formelles, mais je sais que vous êtes toujours mêlés aux mauvais coups.

Harry plissa les yeux, furieux.

\- D'après ce qu'on m'a rapporté, ce sont les Mangemorts qui ont tué Drago Malefoy. Comment pourrais-je y être mêlé ?

Severus se pencha légèrement et détailla Harry. Il renifla d'un air méprisant.

\- Étrange. Voyez-vous Monsieur Potter, aucun Mangemort ne semble être responsable de la disparition de Monsieur Malefoy, sans compter que son corps n'a pas été retrouvé.

Harry s'obligea à rester calme, tête haute, ne cillant même pas aux mots de son professeur bien qu'il soit dangereusement proche de la vérité.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment puis Severus renifla et recula.

\- Méfiez vous, Monsieur Potter. Je vous aurai à l'œil, et si jamais vous êtes mêlé de près ou de loin au décès de Monsieur Malefoy, vous ne vous en tirerez pas. Pas cette fois.


	17. Philosophe

**PROMPT : Philosophe**

* * *

Ron allait et venait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, agacé. Une fois de plus, Harry avait disparu il ne savait où et il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout.

Il suspectait que Harry s'était une fois de plus attiré des ennuis. Sauf qu'habituellement, il ne les tenait pas à l'écart.

Depuis leur rencontre, ils s'étaient toujours soutenus les uns les autres. Et même s'ils avaient traversé quelques disputes, Harry n'avait jamais affronté une situation potentiellement dangereuse sans aucun soutien.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner que la confrontation avec Voldemort approchait. Et si Ron pouvait s'en rendre compte, il était évident que Harry en avait conscience.

Lorsque Harry avait commencé à s'isoler, la première réaction de Ron avait été d'être vexé. Il s'était senti mis à l'écart et il avait détesté la sensation.

La seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas attaqué frontalement Harry pour l'obliger à lui parler avait été que Hermione était elle-aussi mise à l'écart. Et à l'agacement, s'était mêlé une pointe d'angoisse.

Les premiers temps, il avait cru la version que Harry leur servait régulièrement : il avait besoin de s'isoler. Il aurait aimé en profiter pour le rejoindre et échapper ainsi à Hermione et son planning de révisions. Il avait écouté les conseils de leur amie et avait accepté de laisser de l'espace à Harry.

Un seul regard noir de Hermione l'avait convaincu qu'il valait mieux écouter soigneusement ses conseils, plutôt que de mettre la jeune fille en colère.

Mais Harry s'était éloigné d'eux davantage.

Il les avait repoussé inlassablement, encore et encore. Et si au départ Hermione était assez philosophe sur la situation, il était évident qu'elle commençait à bouillir.

Lorsqu'Hermione revint de la bibliothèque, Ron s'immobilisa, comme pris en défaut. Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua ses cheveux en broussaille.

\- Il n'est pas encore revenu ?

Ron soupira et haussa les épaules.

\- Ça ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione ? Il va finir par s'attirer des problèmes si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Hermione soupira.

\- Habituellement c'est moi qui m'inquiète et vous deux qui dédramatisez.

\- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu le prends aussi bien ? Pourtant Harry doit briser un nombre incalculables de points du règlement, non ?

La jeune fille regarda un moment dans le vide puis eut un sourire triste.

\- Je sais et ça me rend folle. Mais… Je suppose que Harry a besoin de ça pour se sentir mieux.

\- Se sentir mieux ?

\- Ron ! Voyons ! Tu sais comment il est, il se croit responsable de toutes les victimes des Mangemorts, à chaque fois qu'il y a une attaque. L'affrontement avec Voldemort approche à grands pas. Bien sûr que Harry ne va pas bien, réfléchis un peu !

\- Et bien nous sommes là pour lui non ? Il pourrait nous en parler ! Nous sommes ses amis !

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Harry a peut être besoin de temps.

\- Il en a eu du temps. Mais depuis cette attaque à Pré-au-Lard, il a complètement disjoncté. Reconnais-le Hermione, il est différent.

\- c'est toujours notre ami !

L'exclamation de Hermione avait figé Ron. Celui ci grogna d'exaspération puis souffla doucement pour se calmer.

\- Bien entendu qu'il est notre ami. C'est justement pour ça que je suis inquiet. Il a quitté le cours de divination en furie !

Hermione laissa échapper un léger rire, mais ses sourcils étaient froncés et elle semblait réfléchir intensément à la situation.

\- C'est quelque chose que j'ai fait en premier, si tu te souviens.

\- Harry n'est pas toi. Il a supporté cette vieille chouette toutes ces années.

\- Trewlanney est cinglée. Et elle n'arrête pas de lui répéter encore et encore qu'il va être tué dans d'atroces conditions. Je trouve que Harry a fait preuve d'un remarquable sang-froid jusqu'à maintenant.

Ron tourna le dos à Hermione, furieux qu'elle ne se range pas à son avis, et qu'elle ne semble pas plus inquiète que ça pour leur ami.

\- Cependant…

Au ton songeur d'Hermione, Ron se retourna, attendant la suite de sa phrase.

\- C'est vrai que Harry est étrange. D'abord cette histoire avec Malefoy, quand il le suivait sans arrêt. Et puis maintenant, il passe son temps à disparaître et ne lâche pas la carte du Maraudeur.

\- C'est ce que je me tue à te dire !

\- Ron. S'il a la carte avec lui, c'est qu'il ne veut pas que l'on sache où il va ou avec qui. Il faudrait…

Le rouquin la coupa, l'air gêné.

\- Le suivre ? J'ai essayé. Il disparaît sous sa cape d'invisibilité et sans ce fichu parchemin…

\- En attendant de trouver une solution pour savoir ce qui se passe, on devrait… lui faire un peu confiance et garder l'œil ouvert. S'assurer qu'il ne se précipite pas au devant du danger une fois de plus.

Ron grommela de mauvaise humeur.

\- Garder l'œil ouvert ? Il est jamais là ! Ça va être compliqué de surveiller un courant d'air !

Hermione ne voulait pas montrer son inquiétude aussi, elle se força à glousser légèrement.

\- Si ça se trouve Harry s'est trouvé une copine et il passe son temps avec elle dans la salle sur demande.

\- Il m'en aurait parlé !

Hermione leva un sourcil septique, satisfaite d'avoir détourné Ron de son inquiétude. Face à son air de doute, Ron s'agaça.

\- Harry me l'aurait dit ! C'est un peu… entre potes, on se dit se genre de choses, c'est obligatoire !

Cette fois, Hermione ricana.

Ils chahutèrent tous les deux, oubliant leurs inquiétudes, l'attitude étrange de Harry, la guerre et tout ce qui n'allait pas depuis quelques temps. Ils étaient juste deux adolescents, amis proches, profitant d'un moment de répit.

Pris dans le moment - leur moment - ils ne se rendirent même pas compte que tous leurs camarades rentraient les uns après les autres, leur jetant un regard amusé. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte non plus que l'heure du couvre-feu venait de passer.

S'ils avaient fait attention, ils auraient noté que Harry n'était toujours pas rentré de l'endroit mystérieux où il se rendait à chaque moment de libre.

Quand Ron monta dans son dortoir, il jeta un coup d'œil sur les rideaux fermés du lit de Harry. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il ne l'avait pas vu passer… Il hésita un bref instant à vérifier s'il allait bien, mais il décida de l'ignorer pour l'instant. Il lui en voulait beaucoup trop.

S'il avait vérifié, il se serait rendu compte que le lit de Harry était vide de tout occupant.


	18. C'est de ma faute

**PROMPT : C'est de ma faute**

* * *

Harry se réveilla le cœur battant la chamade. Il était en sueur et il haletait, désorienté.

Il lui fallut quelques longues minutes pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans son lit, dans la tour Gryffondor.

Il était rentré très tard. Exceptionnellement tard, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il était longtemps resté avec Drago.

Les deux garçons étaient restés sur un sujet neutre : les cours, et ils avaient travaillé ensemble. Le moment avait été étonnement agréable, et ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer alors qu'ils échangeaient de temps à autres quelques mots.

Harry avait été le premier surpris d'avoir passé un aussi bon moment, et il était rentré dans son dortoir le cœur léger et gonflé d'espoir. Il allait réellement réussir à sauver Malefoy, après tout…

Il s'était glissé en silence dans son lit, veillant à ne réveiller personne. Il lui semblait pour une fois s'être endormi presque immédiatement. Tout du moins jusqu'à se réveiller en sursaut.

Il fixa un long moment les lourds rideaux rouge et or de son lit, essayant de se souvenir pourquoi il s'était réveillé dans cet état, presque au bord de la panique. Cependant, rapidement, il se souvint, les images de son cauchemar lui revenant avec la force d'un cognard.

Il sursauta et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit, laissant échapper malgré lui un gémissement plaintif.

Voldemort était une fois de plus entré dans sa tête, lui montrant ses projets. Il avait assisté à une réunion de Mangemorts, et Rogue ne semblait pas avoir été présent. Voldemort prévoyait d'attaquer le chemin de Traverse, en pleine journée, à l'heure où il y aurait le plus de monde, à l'ouverture des magasins.

L'homme - le Monstre - brûlait d'une joie mauvaise en déroulant ses projets à son assistance soumise. Son but était bien évidemment de semer la terreur en faisant un maximum de victimes. Les Mangemorts avaient toute liberté pour blesser, estropier torturer et tuer.

Fébrile, Harry se leva et s'entoura d'une cape épaisse pour braver les couloirs glaciaux. Il prit la carte du Maraudeur - il avait tellement l'habitude de la garder toujours sur lui que c'était devenu un automatisme. Il hésita en regardant le lit de Ron - avant il l'aurait réveillé pour tout lui raconter - mais il soupira tristement et se détourna.

Il essayait de ne pas perdre de vue que c'était pour le mieux cet éloignement forcé. Ses amis seraient à l'abri.

Il se précipita hors du dortoir en silence, tremblant nerveusement, et courut dans les couloirs à en perdre haleine sans même se soucier d'être surpris. Il espérait presque tomber sur l'irascible professeur de potions, pour lui rapporter ce qu'il venait de voir.

Mais il semblait que la chance n'était de son côté puisque les couloirs restèrent déserts. Même les fantômes ne hantaient pas les lieux.

Arrivé devant la gargouille, Harry laissa échapper un cri de rage. Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, et la porte restait close…

Il passa près d'une demi-heure à appeler, et à chercher une solution, avant de retourner dans son dortoir.

Il somnola jusqu'à l'aube, et fut le premier debout. Il s'habilla à la vitesse de l'éclair et partit comme une fusée, avant même que ses camarades de dortoir ne soient levés.

Il se posta de nouveau devant la gargouille. Le professeur McGonagall arriva et fronça les sourcils.

\- Monsieur Potter ?

\- Professeur ! Je voudrais voir le Directeur !

L'écossaise pinça les lèvres et soupira.

\- Il est absent Monsieur Potter. Ce que vous avez à lui dire devra attendre.

\- Mais…

\- Circulez, et allez donc terminer de vous préparer pour les cours.

\- Professeur, il va y avoir une attaque de Mangemorts !

MacGonagall sursauta mais répondit néanmoins sèchement.

\- Je suis certaine que les Aurors ont la situation bien en main.

Harry tenta de protester mais un regard noir de sa directrice de maison le dissuada d'insister. Après tout… Dumbledore avait des espions, et il devait probablement être au courant de ce qui se passait. En tous cas, Harry l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Tête basse, il se rendit dans la grande Salle sans se rendre compte du regard surpris et légèrement inquiet de Rogue. Puis il grignota légèrement, attendant l'arrivée de la Gazette. Il ignora ses camarades Gryffondor qui venaient s'installer.

Il ne tourna même pas la tête quand Ron et Hermione s'installèrent près de lui, perdu dans ses pensées.

Lorsque les hiboux entrèrent, Harry se tendit et se redressa, cherchant du regard les volatiles transportant le journal. Il attrapa le petit paquet et glissa une poignée de piécettes dans la bourse du hibou puis déplia avec fébrilité le quotidien.

A la lecture des gros titres, il se tendit horrifié et plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

"Une attaque en cours sur le chemin de Traverse. De nombreuses victimes à déplorer".

Harry se leva brusquement, la main crispée sur la Gazette et partit à toute vitesse, ignorant l'appel de Hermione. Il courut dans les couloirs, ignorant les élèves qu'il croisait, des larmes plein les yeux.

Dans sa tête, une petite voix lui hurlait "C'est de ma faute". Il ne pouvait que penser à ça. Il avait su, il savait qu'il y avait une attaque imminente. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas insisté.

Il aurait du appuyer. Tout raconter à Minerva MacGonagall. Il aurait du aller voir le professeur Rogue. Lui demander de vérifier, de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Au lieu de quoi, il avait laissé les choses arriver, et par sa faute, le chemin de Traverse était à feu et à sang.

Ses pas le conduisirent directement à la chambre des secrets. Dans son esprit, Drago Malefoy était le seul à qui il pouvait se confier sur ce sujet.

Lorsqu'il arriva face au Serpentard, il se planta devant lui, les yeux rougis et l'air perdu. Il ne remarqua pas la lueur inquiète qui traversa le regard gris, pas plus que le mouvement avorté, qui visait à lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

Sans le moindre mot, il tendit la Gazette à Drago, la main tremblante, jusqu'à ce que le blond ne s'empare du journal. Puis, il se laissa tomber au sol, les yeux dans le vague.


	19. C'est dommage

**PROMPT : C'est dommage**

* * *

Depuis l'attaque sur le chemin de Traverse, les nuits de Harry étaient compliquées. Il faisait des cauchemars incessant et était rongé par la culpabilité de ne pas avoir fait plus.

Des cernes noirs s'élargissaient sous ses yeux, et il avait l'air encore plus maussade et renfermé.

Il ignorait résolument les regards tour à tour inquiets et furieux de ses amis, pour se concentrer sur les cours et pour passer tout le temps qu'il pouvait près de Drago.

Le Serpentard avait lui aussi remarqué que son rival n'allait pas bien. Il n'avait pas osé aborder directement le sujet, estimant que leurs relations étaient encore trop fragiles, mais il essayait de le distraire. Les cours étaient un excellent sujet, neutre par excellence.

Les notes de Harry commençaient à s'en ressentir, et le Gryffondor avait surpris le regard soupçonneux de Rogue sur lui à plusieurs reprises, alors que ses devoirs revenaient, de moins en moins rayés de rouge.

Les jours passant, Harry se sentait de moins en moins à sa place dans son dortoir. Il voyait ses camarades rire et plaisanter, et parfois il devait se faire violence pour ne pas hurler, et leur rappeler que la guerre grondait à l'extérieur.

Il les enviait de pouvoir se montrer aussi insouciants, de pouvoir profiter de leur jeunesse sans craindre le pire à chaque instant. Puis le moment suivant, il s'en voulait d'être aussi mesquin, pensant qu'il devrait se réjouir qu'eux aient une vie normale.

Il se perdait dans ses sentiments, dans ses craintes et inquiétudes.

Parce qu'il était focalisé sur la situation, il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Ainsi, il ne voyait pas les regards de ses camarades de maison, les froncements de sourcils ou les grimaces agacées.

Il manquait également les yeux noisettes qui ne le quittaient pas, le détaillant en permanence.

Ginny Weasley ne lâchait pas Harry du regard dès lors qu'il était dans son champ de vision. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par le sauveur, meilleur ami de son frère, et elle attendait depuis leur toute première rencontre qu'il ne la remarque enfin.

Mais Harry n'avait jamais semblé tourner le regard vers elle, alors elle attendait patiemment. Elle attendait de grandir, de devenir désirable à ses yeux.

Elle attendait chaque opportunité de se rapprocher de lui, de le soutenir, pour qu'il n'oublie jamais qu'elle avait toujours été là, une épaule attentive pour lui.

Elle ne se cachait pas de sa fascination pour le Survivant, de son amour envers Harry. Il était tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé, tout ce qu'elle espérait pour le futur.

Ginny était déterminée à ne pas le laisser lui échapper. Elle était certaine qu'elle pourrait rendre Harry heureux, lui offrir tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé, si seulement il voulait bien la laisser s'approcher de lui.

Elle savait qu'il rêvait d'une famille, et elle pouvait la lui donner. Elle pouvait lui donner les enfants qu'il voulait, le soutien dont il rêvait sans en avoir conscience.

Ginny attendait le moment propice, et lorsqu'elle vit rentrer Harry un soir, elle s'approcha de lui, souriante.

Elle s'était joliment coiffée, elle avait pris un peu de rose à lèvres à Lavande, et elle espérait qu'il verrait les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

Mais Harry ne lui jeta pas un regard. Il ne répondit pas à son salut, se contentant de grogner lorsqu'elle s'agrippa à son bras.

Lorsque Harry écarta la jeune fille, cette dernière oublia toutes ses résolutions de se montrer douce et souriante. Son caractère volcanique explosa et elle rattrapa Harry.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi renfermé Harry !

Harry se retourna, le regard noir. Il la dévisagea et souffla.

\- Laisse moi, Ginny.

\- Avant tu passais du temps avec moi ! Tu me regardais au moins ! Mais là… tu vas et viens sans que personne ne sache ce que tu fabriques et tu erres comme un fantôme ! Tu ne parles à personne !

\- Peut être que je n'ai rien à dire.

Ginny resta un bref instant stupéfaite, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es stupide ! Tu es tellement stupide que tu ne vois pas les mains tendues ! Tu ignores tout le monde ! Tu te penses donc tellement meilleur pour te montrer aussi prétentieux ?

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Ginny !

Autour d'eux, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, le silence s'était fait. Tout le monde fixait Harry et Ginny, stupéfaits de les voir se disputer ainsi.

Inconscient des regards sur eux, Ginny insista.

\- Pourquoi toujours repousser ceux qui t'aiment ?

Harry recula d'un pas, et dévisagea Ginny. Puis il laissa éclater un ricanement dur.

\- C'est dommage parce que moi je ne t'aime pas.

Ginny hoqueta et trébucha en arrière comme si elle avait été frappée. Elle avait blêmi, et regardait Harry comme s'il était un étranger.

Il y eut quelques exclamations étouffées de surprise, tandis que tous ceux qui étaient présents prenaient conscience des mots de Harry, durs et tranchants.

Ginny tourna le dos et s'enfuit en direction du dortoir des filles, sans un mot de plus, sanglotant le plus discrètement possible.

Harry regarda autour de lui, ne rencontrant que des regards hostiles. Pourtant, il ne baissa pas les yeux, ignorant ses camarades, ses amis. Sans un mot, il quitta la salle commune.

Hermione avait assisté à toute la scène sourcils froncés. Et alors qu'elle entendait les murmures de leurs camarades se demander ce qui prenait à Harry pour se montrer aussi méchant envers Ginny, elle changea d'opinion.

Elle avait dit à Ron que Harry avait besoin de temps, et peut être d'espace. Mais finalement, peut être que le rouquin avait eu raison de penser qu'il y avait un problème.

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Harry ne s'était jamais montré aussi désagréable. Et Hermione était persuadée qu'il avait fait exprès de repousser tout le monde.

Elle soupira en secouant la tête, et espéra que Ron ne chargerait pas comme un taureau furieux quand il apprendrait que Harry avait fait pleurer sa petite sœur. Elle soupçonnait qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple querelle et elle était déterminée à trouver ce qui se passait.

Elle secoua la tête et pris le chemin du dortoir des filles, pour aller consoler un peu Ginny, et réfléchir à toute la situation.


	20. Sud

**PROMPT : Sud**

* * *

Après la scène désagréable avec Ginny, Harry avait fait un bref aller retour dans son dortoir pour y récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité et les cours qu'il voulait travailler avec Malefoy.

Puis, sans un mot, évitant les regards pleins de colère des Gryffondor, il était reparti.

Il avait pris son temps dans les couloirs, jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre des secrets. Il essayait de se débarrasser de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à avoir été aussi cruel envers Ginny.

Il savait qu'elle l'aimait, et lui ne l'aimait pas. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était tenu à l'écart, en essayant de la décourager gentiment. Mais la jeune fille était têtue et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher prise.

Il aurait probablement pu continuer de l'ignorer comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais les choses changeaient, et il avait décidé de faire le vide autour de lui, de façon bien plus efficace.

C'était cruel pour Ginny, c'était dur à supporter pour lui, mais il voulait être sûr qu'il serait seul au moment où Voldemort attaquerait.

Il se doutait déjà que son petit spectacle lui coûterait l'amitié de Ron et des Weasley à la seconde où Ginny leur en parlerait. Il s'y était préparé mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'en souffrir.

Avec un soupir las, il se glissa dans le passage conduisant à la chambre des secrets, essayant d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Lorsqu'il entra, Drago leva à peine les yeux de son livre, en grognant une vague salutation. Loin de s'en vexer, Harry sourit et s'adossa au mur, observant le Serpentard lire, attendant qu'il ne daigne relever la tête.

Finalement, Drago ferma le livre avec un claquement de langue satisfait et s'étira.

\- Potter ? Je croyais que tu restais dans ton dortoir ce soir ?

Harry laissa échapper un ricanement gêné et haussa les épaules en détournant le regard.

\- Et bien j'ai changé d'avis. Autant avancer sur ce fichu devoir de potions.

Drago le dévisagea d'un air curieux puis eut un demi sourire.

\- Ok. Au travail alors.

Harry s'installa et sortit ses affaires sans un mot. Ils travaillaient en silence, mais Drago levait de temps à autres un regard pensif sur Harry.

Ce fichu Survivant était peut être celui qui l'avait enlevé et enfermé, mais en étant honnête, Drago devait avouer qu'il lui avait probablement sauvé la vie et éviter de terminer un jour ou l'autre à Azkaban. Il était désormais convaincu que le Gryffondor viendrait à un moment donné à bout de Voldemort et qu'il ramènerait la paix.

C'était une question de logique : le brun était décidé à survivre à tous les dangers qui croisaient sa route, et il était tenace.

Drago commençait à apprécier Potter et il se demandait parfois ce qui aurait changé s'ils étaient devenus amis au lieu de s'opposer à leur premier jour d'école. S'ils s'étaient serrés la main au lieu de partir en guerre l'un contre l'autre. Si lui n'avait pas insulté la belette, si Potter n'avait pas si vite pris la mouche à ce sujet.

Depuis qu'ils s'observaient mutuellement, il avait appris à bien le connaître. C'était pour cette raison qu'il savait que Potter n'allait pas bien. Il savait aussi que s'il lui demandait de but en blanc ce qui n'allait pas, il n'aurait aucune réponse.

Aussi, il termina de rédiger avec application un paragraphe et posa sa plume sur la petite table.

\- Dis moi Potter… Tu n'as jamais pensé à fuir tout ça ?

\- Tout ça quoi ?

\- La guerre pour commencer.

Une lueur de surprise passa dans le regard vert, et Harry posa à son tour sa plume doucement avant de soupirer.

\- Et bien, je suppose que je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. Il semblerait que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

\- A ce qu'il paraît, on a toujours le choix.

Harry grimaça un sourire.

\- Et tu voudrais que j'aille où ?

Drago prit le temps de réfléchir avant de réfléchir.

\- Je ne sais pas. Vers le sud. Loin de la grisaille de l'Angleterre.

Harry gloussa et Drago s'empourpra légèrement.

\- Je ne peux pas, Malefoy. Ils comptent tous sur moi. Je suis celui qui doit mettre fin à la guerre tu te souviens ?

\- Et qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait, tous pour toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas une question de… Peu importe. Ce n'est pas parce que j'attends quelque chose en retour, tu vois ?

\- J'avoue que je ne vois pas, non.

\- C'est juste parce que je peux le faire. Je suis celui qui peux le faire, et sauver des vies.

Drago hocha doucement la tête, pas vraiment surpris de la réponse de Potter. Il était un héros jusqu'au bout des ongles après tout. Comme cette fois où il était resté pendant la tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers pour essayer de remonter tout le monde à la surface…

Le blond changea abruptement de sujet, fixant les yeux émeraude devant lui.

\- Si tu me disais ce qui s'est passé ce soir ? Je ne me plains pas de ta compagnie, mais je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas.

Harry gonfla les joues et resta silencieux si longtemps que Drago crut qu'il ne parlerait pas. Finalement, il soupira lourdement et avoua.

\- Disons que je me suis disputé avec Ginny et que la plupart des Gryffondor me détestent désormais.

Drago manqua de s'étouffer sous le choc.

\- Quoi ?

Loin de s'émouvoir, Harry continua ses explications d'une voix monocorde.

\- Je fais en sorte de ne pas être… entouré. Je t'ai mis à l'abri en t'enfermant ici, je met mes amis à l'abri en les faisant me détester.

\- Tu es stupide Potter ! Ce sont des Gryffondor ! Ils vont te détester, ne plus te parler, mais ils seront derrière toi le jour où tu devras te battre parce que tu incarnes le bien, l'opposé de Tu-sais-qui !

\- Moins ils seront proches de moi, moins le danger sera grand qu'ils soient pris pour cible.

Drago secoua la tête en grognant, agacé. Évidemment que Potter dépérissait, s'il était isolé de tous ! Il hésita brièvement puis pinça les lèvres avant de poser plus de questions au sujet de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt.

\- Et avec la Belette femelle ? Dispute d'amoureux ?

La grimace de Harry lui réchauffa le cœur, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait détesté que Potter soit proche de la fille Weasley.

\- C'est probablement ce qu'elle espère mais je ne l'aime pas comme ça.

Le cœur plus léger, Drago reprit sa plume et recommença à travailler, réconfortant Harry sans le savoir grâce à sa seule présence.


	21. Ma personnalité

**PROMPT : Ma personnalité**

* * *

La journée s'étirait, interminable. Harry avait prévu de passer la journée à la vue de tous pour calmer un peu les soupçons qui pesaient sur ses fréquentes disparitions.

Ainsi, il s'était rendu dans le parc de Poudlard pour prendre l'air, profitant d'un rayon de soleil et d'une légère brise qui faisaient voler ses cheveux autour de son visage. Assis au bord du lac, il regardait l'horizon, songeur.

Il se surprenait lui même à penser qu'il préférerait être auprès de Malefoy. Il passait d'excellents moments avec lui, surtout parce que le blond le traitait normalement.

Drago Malefoy n'avait pas peur de s'énerver contre lui ou de se moquer. Il ne se comportait pas comme un admirateur du Sauveur, ne le regardait pas comme s'il était une arme ou un sacrifice vivant.

Malefoy n'exigeait pas de connaître tous ses secrets. Il attendait que Harry soit prêt à en parler, et n'essayait pas de le presser de questions pour en savoir plus, comme le faisaient ses amis.

Avec un soupir las, Harry jeta un galet dans le lac, s'ennuyant fermement. Il avait voulu l'isolement, et il l'avait obtenu, mais il devait avouer que ses amis lui manquaient plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Il tenait bon et n'allait pas les retrouver pour s'excuser en pensant que c'était la seule façon de les protéger, de les tenir à l'écart de Voldemort et de la bataille qui approchait.

Il soupira encore et jeta un nouveau galet dans le lac quand il sursauta en entendant quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. En tournant la tête, il vit Hermione s'installer à ses côtés.

Harry resta silencieux, attendant que la jeune fille ne se décide à parler.

\- Harry, tu sais que nous sommes tes amis ?

Il hésita brièvement, mais resta sans répondre, les yeux obstinément fixés sur le lac. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il avait des amis formidables, mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire sans provoquer immédiatement d'autres questions qu'il voulait éviter.

Et il ne voulait certainement pas se montrer inutilement méchant avec Hermione. Son comportement de ces derniers temps avait été suffisamment terrible pour ne pas en rajouter.

Hermione mis fin à son dilemme en laissant échapper un léger grognement.

\- Ce n'est pas un quelconque examen Harry. C'est une simple question. Le monde ne va pas s'effondrer parce que tu réponds !

Harry soupira, refusant de la regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Hermione ?

\- Est-ce qu'on a fait quelque chose de mal ? Quelque chose qui ferait que tu nous en veux ?

En entendant le sanglot dans la voix de son amie, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer et il se fit violence pour ne pas céder et l'enlacer.

\- Tout va bien, Hermione, j'ai juste besoin d'être seul. Ok ?

\- Mais tu nous le dirais si…

\- Il n'y a rien à dire.

Harry se détesta en entendant le hoquet étranglé d'Hermione. Il jeta un autre galet, presque rageusement, s'interdisant de tourner la tête.

Le silence entre eux dura si longtemps qu'il crut que Hermione allait finalement abandonner et partir, le laisser seul à nouveau. Mais c'était mal connaître la lionne, qui était d'une obstination sans pareille lorsqu'elle voulait savoir quelque chose.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Harry ? Pourquoi as-tu changé comme ça ?

Furieux, Harry se leva d'un bond. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer et l'insistance d'Hermione le faisait se sentir encore plus mal si c'était possible.

\- Je n'ai pas changé. C'est ma personnalité. Peut-être que tu ne me connaissais pas si bien que tu le pensais !

Une lueur de colère passa dans les yeux chocolat de la jeune fille et mains sur les hanches, elle commença à parler plus fort, lui reprochant son comportement infantile.

Harry restait silencieux et d'apparence impassible, la laissant déverser toute sa peine sur lui. C'était probablement le prix à payer. Sa punition pour les rejeter.

Les deux Gryffondor n'étaient pas forcément discrets, à se disputer ouvertement dans le parc de Poudlard. Et la voix de Hermione portait loin. Suffisamment loin pour attirer l'attention d'une jeune fille qui était installée dos à un arbre et qui releva brusquement la tête, les yeux étrécis.

Pansy Parkinson fronça les sourcils en voyant la scène. C'était encore une chose étrange de plus concernant le comportement de Potter.

La Serpentard se fit la réflexion que depuis la mort de Drago le monde semblait tourner à l'envers. Pansy était loin d'être stupide et elle commençait à penser de plus en plus souvent que le drame qui lui avait enlevé son meilleur ami et le changement soudain de Potter étaient liés, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment comment les expliquer.

Et voir le Golden Boy des Gryffondor s'isoler et repousser ses amis ne pouvait que confirmer son hypothèse. Pansy se redressa, toute son attention focalisée sur le drame qui se jouait en ce moment même chez les rouge et or.

Pansy avait détesté Harry Potter de n'avoir rien fait pour sauver Drago, de ne pas avoir été là ce jour là quand les Mangemorts avaient attaqué. Mais peu à peu, sa haine s'était émoussée surtout en voyant Potter changer. Désormais, elle brûlait d'en savoir plus, de comprendre ce qui se passait exactement.

Potter était de tous les évènements tragiques habituellement et elle était certaine que cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Après une dernière exclamation de colère, Hermione leva les bras au ciel. Harry la regardait, sans un mot, sans une expression - bien loin de son visage qui exprimait autrefois toute la palette de ses émotions…

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, Harry, mais je t'assure que si tu veux que je te pardonne un jour, tu devras ramper à mes pieds en t'excusant ! Si tu penses que je me laisserai attendrir, tu te trompes !

Elle tourna les talons brusquement et partit à grands pas, la masse de ses cheveux broussailleux s'agitant autour d'elle comme animés d'une vie propre.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, la seule réaction que Harry s'autorisa à avoir fut de baisser la tête et de laisser retomber ses épaules. Il soupira, et se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux, avant de décider qu'il avait passé assez de temps à la vue de tous, et qu'il pouvait aller se terrer dans un coin pour laisser éclater sa peine.


	22. Abstinence

**PROMPT : Abstinence**

* * *

Rien n'allait plus dans le monde de Severus Rogue.

Il avait été un brillant espion pendant des années, effaçant tous les soupçons, montrant sa valeur à son mentor, dévouant sa vie au combat contre les ténèbres. Il avait sacrifié beaucoup de choses, donné tout ce qu'il avait pour racheter ses erreurs.

Il pensait qu'il était immunisé à tout. Il avait perdu Lily, sa Lily. Lily Evans qui n'avait jamais été vraiment à lui, mais qu'il avait aimé à en perdre la raison. La seule femme qui avait compté pour lui, celle qu'il avait juré de toujours aimer, même au delà de la mort.

Lorsqu'il avait tenu son corps sans vie entre ses bras, il avait eu l'impression que son cœur était en train de se briser, littéralement. Il avait hurlé sa peine et son chagrin, jurant à son cadavre qu'il ferait tout pour se racheter. Qu'il protégerait son fils, qu'il ferait en sorte que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain.

S'il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, il devait s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Bien entendu, il avait maintenu Potter en vie. Mais… il n'avait jamais rien fait pour le garçon. Lily aurait voulu que son fils soit heureux et certainement pas parqué chez ces moldus ignobles qui le traitaient si mal.

Lily aurait aimé qu'il soit gentil avec Harry, pas cet immonde connard qu'il avait appris à être pour se protéger lui-même. C'était au dessus de ses forces que d'essayer d'apprécier le clone vivant de James Potter, alors qu'il avait perdu sa Lily…

Et voilà qu'après tant d'années, tout volait en éclats. Lui qui se pensait fait de pierre, découvrait que son cœur n'avait pas été totalement brisé puisqu'il avait souffert de la disparition de son filleul. Lui qui pensait qu'une vie d'abstinence du côté de Dumbledore et de la lumière l'aurait endurci, voilà qu'il se rendait compte qu'il souffrait comme lors de la mort de Lily.

Depuis qu'il avait été nommé parrain de Drago, il ne s'était pas énormément investi auprès du garçon. Il suivait ses progrès de loin, assistait à ses anniversaires rien de plus.

A Poudlard, il le favorisait outrageusement - surtout dans sa guéguerre stupide avec Potter - et se montrait une oreille attentive quand le jeune garçon avait besoin de quelque chose.

Quand Narcissa l'avait enchaîné par un serment inviolable, il n'avait pas réellement hésité. Il aurait pu refuser, mais il avait pensé que s'il pouvait éviter au jeune garçon de commettre les mêmes erreurs que lui, alors une partie de sa faute serait rachetée. En se liant à Narcissa sous la baguette de Bellatrix, il espérait que Drago ne serait pas stupide et ferait le nécessaire pour se tenir à l'écart des Mangemorts - même s'il avait bien peu d'options pour échapper à la marque avilissante.

Il avait vu Drago dépérir, au fil des jours, alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de tuer un homme et de faire entrer des monstres dans l'école. Il brûlait d'aller le voir pour le consoler, pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul, mais son filleul était bien trop fier pour accepter une main tendue.

Severus savait d'expérience que le Serpentard devait vouloir être aidé pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir. Qu'il ne pouvait pas le sauver contre sa volonté…

Lorsqu'il avait noté sa disparition, il avait paniqué immédiatement. Il avait perdu tout son sang-froid acquis après des années à jouer un double rôle, à risquer sa vie dans l'ombre.

Severus s'était rendu compte que son cœur n'était pas si fermé que ça, et qu'il aimait réellement son filleul, même s'il avait tout fait pour ne pas s'attacher à lui… Tout plutôt que de souffrir à nouveau comme lors de la perte de Lily.

Les témoignages qu'il avait recueilli étaient unanimes : Drago Malefoy avait été vu juste avant l'attaque de Mangemorts. Puis, il s'était littéralement volatilisé.

Il avait été déclaré victime, probablement par accident. Il s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Sauf que Severus ne pouvait pas croire ça.

Il y avait plusieurs éléments qui ne concordaient pas, mais il n'y avait aucune explication logique.

Il y avait d'abord le serment inviolable. La mort de Drago aurait dû entraîner la sienne, puisqu'il avait échoué à le protéger. Mais il était bel et bien vivant, et la magie ne semblait pas décidé à lui rappeler son serment. Il connaissait suffisamment les sœurs Black pour savoir que Bellatrix n'aurait pas fait d'erreurs en l'enchaînant à Narcissa…

Il avait fait des recherches sur les serments inviolables et n'avait trouvé aucun témoignage d'une situation similaire. Sa vie aurait dû s'arrêter en même temps que celle de Drago Malefoy.

Il y avait ensuite la présence du Serpentard à Pré-au-Lard. Drago s'était replié sur lui-même et il n'avait aucune raison de se trouver dans le petit village sorcier. Les témoignages parlait du jeune homme se baladant simplement dans les endroits les plus peuplés du village, comme s'il avait voulu être remarqué. Mais ça ne collait pas avec ce qu'il savait de la mission de Drago. Ce dernier aurait plutôt dû vouloir faire profil bas, plutôt que de se pavaner devant tous…

Et enfin… l'attaque en elle-même. Les Mangemorts n'étaient pas des enfants de chœur et n'auraient évidemment pas hésité à lancer un sort mortel sur un enfant de Poudlard. Mais ils connaissaient tous les Malefoy et tous savaient que Drago avait reçu une mission de la plus haute importance de la part du maître lui-même.

Même Bellatrix dans sa folie n'aurait pas commis l'erreur d'aller contre les ordres et de tuer le jeune homme.

Pour ce qui était d'un sort accidentel, ils auraient abandonné le corps de Drago sur place : il n'y avait aucun intérêt à le dissimuler.

Severus était bien placé pour savoir que Voldemort avait été fou de rage et que les Doloris avaient plu sur tous ceux qui avaient été présents ce jour là. Pour autant, personne n'avait avoué, et la mort de Drago Malefoy était resté un mystère.

Le dernier élément que Severus ne savait pas où placer était le comportement étrange de Harry Potter. Ce damné Gryffondor s'était d'un coup éloigné de ses amis et semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Le Maître des potions ne savait pas comment relier ce fait aux autres, mais il était persuadé que tout était lié, et que Potter était la clé pour obtenir les réponses à toutes ses questions.


	23. Corbeau

**PROMPT : Corbeau**

* * *

Après avoir déterminé que Potter devait avoir un lien avec les évènements étranges des dernières semaines - y compris la disparition brutale de Drago, Severus avait décidé de surveiller de très près le Gryffondor.

Il savait que le brun avait une astuce pour échapper à toute surveillance - probablement un héritage de son père et de son parrain. Mais il comptait bien mettre en œuvre tous ses talents d'espion pour coincer le gamin qui était une épine dans son pied.

Après plusieurs jours à le suivre comme une ombre, il avait dû reconnaître que Potter était doué pour passer entre les mailles du filet. Il avait un don certain pour échapper à la vigilance de Severus.

Cependant le Maître des potions n'avait pas été espion pendant des années, à survivre dans l'ombre des Mangemorts pour rien. S'il arrivait à duper Voldemort en personne, alors il pouvait aisément défaire un maudit gamin - tout sauveur qu'il fut.

Avec la patience qui le caractérisait, il réussit à déterminer que Potter se rendait au troisième étage lorsqu'il disparaissait. Il le vit une fois disparaître dans les toilettes hantés par Mimi Geignarde.

Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, Severus avait décidé d'agir dès le lendemain.

Le lendemain, Severus n'assista pas au repas dans la Grande Salle. A la place, il prit sa forme animagus - un corbeau noir comme la nuit - et se posta dans le couloir du troisième étage, menant aux toilettes des filles.

Severus ne savait pas que la carte du Maraudeur permettrait à Harry de le localiser même en tant qu'animagus. Cependant, il eut énormément de chance.

Alors que Harry sortait de la Grande Salle, il avait été rappelé par Ron. Un Ron furieux contre lui, à cause de Ginny et de son comportement. Ils s'étaient disputé violemment, et Harry était parti à grands pas, oubliant toute prudence dans son agacement.

Ainsi, le jeune homme ne vérifia pas sa précieuse carte, pas plus qu'il ne vit le corbeau le suivre un peu au dessus de sa tête.

Il fallut toute sa maîtrise de lui-même à Severus pour ne pas se trahir en entendant Potter parler Fourchelang et se glisser dans le passage ouvert. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il descendait dans la chambre des secrets…

Il s'élança à la suite du garçon, se fondant dans les ombres, regardant autour de lui avec une curiosité avide. Il avait entendu tellement de choses au sujet de ce qu'il avait pensé être une légende qu'il devait avouer qu'il était fasciné de découvrir les entrailles de Poudlard.

Pour autant, quand Potter ouvrit la seconde porte, il oublia instantanément son excitation en découvrant ce que le Gryffondor cachait.

Drago Malefoy était vivant et enfermé dans cet endroit lugubre.

Severus était prêt à reprendre sa forme humaine pour surprendre les deux garçons, bien décidé à confronter Potter et à lui annoncer avec une joie mauvaise qu'il allait cette fois devoir quitter Poudlard pour avoir dépassé une fois de trop les limites.

Cependant, le maître des potions était un Serpentard réfléchi et non pas un stupide Gryffondor impulsif. Il prit donc le temps d'observer ce qui se passait dans cette pièce avant de surgir comme un diable de sa boîte.

En arrivant dans la chambre des secrets, Harry déposa un sac de nourriture devant Drago et se laissa tomber sur la chaise devant lui. Ils avaient leurs petites habitudes désormais.

Voyant l'air sombre de son vis-à-vis, le Serpentard leva un sourcil amusé.

\- Mauvaise journée, Potter ?

Harry grimaça comme s'il venait de mordre dans un citron puis haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

\- Je me suis encore disputé avec Ron.

Drago leva un sourcil surpris, puis il grogna en fouillant dans le sac apporté par le Gryffondor pour en sortir un sandwich. Il prit le temps de mordre dedans avec un soupir satisfait avant de parler.

\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu tiens autant à les écarter de toi. Ce sont des fichus Gryffondor. Te faire te détester ne les écartera pas du danger.

\- J'aurais pensé que tu me dirais de ne pas me préoccuper d'eux.

Drago ricana.

\- Potter, vous êtes amis depuis notre arrivée à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut balayer d'un geste sans conséquences. A mon avis, tu es stupide de repousser l'aide qui t'es apportée spontanément.

Harry se laissa aller en arrière sur la chaise et souleva ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. Drago se fit la réflexion qu'il avait l'air terriblement jeune et vulnérable comme ça. A une époque, il aurait adoré le voir ainsi, pour tenter de profiter de ses faiblesses. Au lieu de quoi, il lui tendit un sandwich sans répondre avec un demi sourire.

Harry hésita et le prit, avant de commencer à manger en silence.

Ils ne l'avaient jamais réellement avoué à voix haute, mais ils appréciaient énormément ces moments passés ensemble. Ils apprenaient à se connaître et à s'apprivoiser, sans que leurs amis respectifs ne puissent les influencer.

Ils n'avaient pas oublié les années de rivalité, mais ils avaient une relation apaisée. Drago ne ménageait jamais Harry, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

La première fois qu'il s'était laissé aller à ses vieux travers, il s'était figé, persuadé que le Gryffondor allait l'abandonner dans la chambre des secrets. Mais contre toute attente, Harry était revenu le lendemain, comme si de rien n'était. Il ne lui avait pas fait le moindre reproche, comme si tout était normal.

Drago avait fini par comprendre que même s'ils se disputaient, Harry ne le laisserait pas, et reviendrait malgré tout. C'était nouveau pour lui, mais il s'y habituait facilement.

Harry eut un mince sourire.

\- Donc, tu ne serais pas opposé à ce que je vienne avec Ron et Hermione ?

\- Très spirituel, Potter. Je dis juste que tu devrais accepter toute l'aide possible pour le moment où tu devras… lui faire face.

Harry enfouit son visage entre ses mains, en soupirant.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que quiconque soit blessé à cause de moi. Je me sens déjà tellement… mal de ne pas pouvoir faire plus. Je suis sensé l'arrêter et j'ai l'impression d'être aussi faible qu'un nouveau né.

Drago ricana.

\- Alors tu es un nouveau-né plus puissant que la plupart des sorciers adultes.


	24. égoïste

**PROMPT : Égoïste**

* * *

La première réaction de Severus avait été la rage.

Une rage brûlante, comme il en avait rarement connu, qui aurait pu le conduire à lancer un impardonnable sur Potter s'il avait été sous forme humaine.

Il lui avait fallu toute son énergie pour ne pas redevenir humain et attaquer le jeune homme immédiatement. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que ce fichu Gryffondor ait pu aller si loin, ait pu oser de s'attaquer à un élève de Poudlard en toute impunité.

Cependant, il s'était rapidement calmé, stupéfait parce qu'il voyait.

Il se serait attendu à ce que Drago se jette fou de rage sur Potter à son entrée, puisqu'après tout il était victime d'un véritable enlèvement. Au lieu de quoi, son filleul était calme et détendu, parfaitement à l'aise.

Il n'avait pas fait le moindre reproche au Gryffondor, l'attendant avec le sourire et discutant comme avec un vieil ami.

Si ça avait été un autre que Potter, il aurait suspecté l'utilisation de l'Imperium. Mais il s'était rendu compte que Drago n'était pas artificiellement docile : il coopérait plutôt de son plein gré.

Même si l'aménagement de la pièce était spartiate, il semblait que Poter ait tout prévu pour que Drago ne manque de rien. Un lit, une table de travail, deux chaises. Des livres. La seule chose qui manquait était la lumière du jour…

Perplexe, le corbeau qu'était Severus se percha dans l'ombre pour observer les deux garçons, réfléchissant à la situation et essayant de démêler ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Ce qu'il voyait n'avait aucun sens.

En les entendant converser, parfaitement à l'aise, sa colère était totalement retombée. Il oublia immédiatement son projet de surprendre Potter sur le vif pour le faire expulser de Poudlard. Il allait attendre d'en savoir plus avant de décider ce qu'il devrait faire.

Il les observa manger face à face en échangeant quelques paroles, comme si c'était une habitude pour eux. Quoi qu'il se passe dans cette pièce, à aucun moment Drago ne demanda à sortir ou à être libéré. Il avait l'air parfaitement à son aise. Pleinement consentant, appréciant visiblement la compagnie de son ancien rival.

Une fois les reliefs de leur repas écartés, ils avaient sortis plumes et parchemins.

Stupéfait, Severus se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en train de travailler les cours, et que Drago semblait être tout à fait à jour. Potter prenait soin de lui apporter les devoirs qu'il manquait, avec un sérieux qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible chez le Gryffondor.

Il comprenait désormais bien mieux l'incroyable progression du Gryffondor dans son propre cours. Drago était après tout son meilleur élève en potions… Il était donc logique que s'ils travaillaient ensemble les résultats du Gryffondor s'en ressentent positivement.

Severus eut l'impression de rester une éternité à contempler les deux garçons interagir. Ils parlaient, plaisantaient, riaient même. Pour n'importe qui d'autre que lui, la scène aurait semblait être deux amis passant un bon moment ensemble. Mais il était bien placé pour comprendre ce que cette vision avait d'extraordinaire.

Drago ne manquait de rien, et ne semblait pas souffrir de la situation. La seule chose qui semblait lui poser problème était la solitude, mais Potter semblait faire en sorte de lui rendre visite un maximum ce qui expliquait ses fréquentes disparitions.

Après un dernière regard sur la scène légèrement surréaliste qu'il avait devant les yeux, Severus étira ses ailes sombres et prit son envol pour retourner à la surface.

C'est un homme troublé et pensif qui rejoignit ses appartements d'un pas alerte.

Une fois dans son espace privé, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil préféré et se servit un verre de Whisky pur feu. Les yeux dans le vague, il sirota son verre en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait vu au final.

Deux anciens ennemis qui pactisaient. Drago, bel et bien vivant, qui semblait s'accommoder un peu trop bien de sa captivité. Une vision qu'il aurait qualifiée d'impossible si quelqu'un lui en avait parlé.

Il soupira profondément avant de se redresser légèrement, les sourcils froncés. Il venait de prendre conscience que son filleul était désormais hors de portée du monde magique. Que ce soit le Ministère ou Voldemort, aucun ne pourrait rien contre lui.

Avec son petit tour de passe passe, Potter lui avait offert une porte de sortie quand à la situation inextricable dans laquelle il avait été.

Hors de portée, Drago ne serait pas marqué. Il ne subirait jamais les Doloris de Voldemort après une mission jugée non satisfaisante. Il ne risquerait jamais de finir ses jours à Azkaban. Il ne risquait pas d'être tué sur le champ de bataille, avant même d'être majeur.

C'était peut être égoïste de sa part, mais il préférait savoir son filleul à l'abri plutôt que mêlé à une guerre qui le dépassait.

Avec un soupir, Severus décida d'attendre. Il n'allait rien dire, il allait garder le vilain petit secret de Harry Potter et garder Drago à l'abri - même s'il aurait pouvoir aimé soulager la peine de Narcissa.

Il allait garder un œil sur ces deux-là, s'assurer qu'ils restent sain et sauf. Il n'en parlerait à personne, pas même à Dumbledore.

Il respectait infiniment son vieux mentor, mais il savait qu'il était un manipulateur né. Dumbledore aurait sans nul doute vu un avantage à avoir le fils Malefoy sous la main, et il ne se serait pas autant préoccupé de sa sécurité.

Lui avait choisi de devenir espion pour racheter ses fautes, mais il ne voulait pas d'une vie telle que la sienne pour son filleul. Drago était encore innocent et méritait d'avoir une chance de vivre une vie normale. Et si c'était Potter qui lui offrait cette chance, alors il s'en arrangerait.

Finalement, Severus pensa avec un ricanement moqueur que l'impulsif Gryffondor était tout à fait capable de réfléchir avant d'agir et de faire preuve d'intelligence stratégique. C'était délicieusement inattendu.

Il allait devoir garder sous plus étroite surveillance encore le Gryffondor, et continuer de l'aider dans l'ombre comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Cette fois pourtant, il ne le ferait plus uniquement en souvenir de Lily, mais également pour l'avenir de son filleul.


	25. Un autre regard

**PROMPT : Un autre regard**

* * *

Depuis l'instant où il avait découvert le petit secret de Potter, Severus n'avait cessé de l'observer, plus attentivement que jamais.

Il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible, mais il commençait à porter un autre regard sur le fils de James Potter.

Il avait été aveuglé par la haine qu'il portait aux Maraudeurs. Il n'avait jamais laissé la moindre chance à Harry Potter, parce qu'il était le portrait craché de son père.

Parfois pourtant, il croisait son regard vert, si vert, le regard de Lily, et son cœur sursautait. Il se souvenait de la gentillesse de son amie, de sa beauté. De l'amour inconditionnel qu'il lui avait porté.

Il se dépêchait d'enfermer ces sentiments, en se répétant que Harry n'était qu'un Gryffondor stupide, trop gâté et avide de gloire. Mais il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Et il s'était menti.

Il pouvait prétendre qu'il l'avait haï pour garder son rôle d'espion secret, pour la protection de Potter. Il pouvait prétexter ce qu'il voulait, mais au fond de lui il savait parfaitement à quel point il avait été stupide et injuste.

Il avait fallu qu'un gosse lui montre ce qui était juste pour qu'il prenne conscience de ses erreurs.

Drago avait profité du repas en compagnie de Potter. Il s'était rendu compte avec un léger choc qu'il commençait à réellement apprécier le Gryffondor. Pas seulement le supporter pour sa survie. Mais bel et bien l'apprécier.

Il s'était senti désolé de l'entendre dire qu'il repoussait ses amis pour les protéger. Il n'aimait ni la belette, ni la Miss-je-sais-tout, mais il savait qu'ils avaient toujours été proches tous les trois, et il pensait que le fichu Survivant en souffrait.

Mais en bon héros, il ne voulait pas en démordre et il était prêt à se faire détester pour s'assurer de les garder en sécurité.

En le comprenant, Drago avait ressenti une pointe de jalousie, en se demandant pourquoi ses parents n'avaient pas été prêts à autant pour le protéger de toute cette folie. Puis il avait repoussé ses idées noires et s'était employé à rendre le sourire à Potter.

Drago prenait conscience de la dette qu'il allait avoir envers Potter. Pour autant, ça ne le dérangeait pas autant que ça devrait. Il ne comptait pas courber l'échine devant le Gryffondor, mais il avait bien l'intention de continuer à le traiter en égal.

Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que c'était ce qu'espérait le jeune homme : être normal. Ne pas être vu comme un phénomène de foire.

Et lui, il pouvait continuer à se chamailler avec lui, à le ramener sur terre. A le faire se sentir comme tout le monde. A une époque, il se conduisait ainsi pour le blesser, mais ce n'était plus le cas.

Lorsque les yeux verts s'étaient illuminés alors que le Gryffondor éclatait de rire à une idiotie lancée par hasard, Drago n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour, bêtement satisfait d'être la cause de ce moment de joie. C'était stupide, c'était terriblement Poufsouffle, il mettrait probablement ça sur les conséquences d'être enfermé seul dans les entrailles de Poudlard, mais ça l'avait bêtement réchauffé, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de bien.

Et Drago s'était rendu compte que Harry Potter pourrait bien laisser la chambre des secrets ouverte qu'il ne chercherait même pas à s'en aller. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre que ce n'était pas pour lui nuire qu'il avait été enfermé.

Le Gryffondor lui avait ouvert une nouvelle voie, un nouvel avenir, qu'il était impatient d'emprunter. C'était un avenir où son bras ne serait pas souillé par un tatouage avilissant, où il pourrait décider ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie.

C'était un avenir sans guerre, sans craindre à chaque instant pour sa vie. Un avenir où Harry Potter serait le héros qui avait défait Voldemort.

Parfois, la nuit, Drago se demandait comment serait le futur de Potter, alors qu'il devrait faire face à la célébrité qu'il exécrait. Après tout, il s'apprêtait à sauver le monde magique, il ne connaîtrait plus la paix… Il s'interdisait de penser que son camarade puisse échouer : Potter était du genre à déplacer des montagnes quand il le voulait.

C'est probablement dans un de ses moments-là que Drago prit la décision de se placer derrière Harry Potter. S'il devait choisir un camp, il serait dans celui de son camarade, prêt à se battre à ses côtés même si l'idée lui faisait terriblement peur.

Il n'était ni un guerrier, ni très courageux, mais s'il devait faire un choix, alors sa place était derrière le seul qui avait deviné qu'il ne voulait pas devenir Mangemort. Ses parents seraient peut être déçus, mais il pourrait leur rappeler qu'il avait risqué sa vie pour les aider, alors qu'il s'agissait de leurs erreurs…

Sans le savoir, Severus dans ses cachots pensait à la même chose. Harry Potter. Ce diable de Gryffondor qui se mêlait de tout, qui voulait aider tout le monde, même ceux qui ne voulaient pas être sauvés.

Le maître des potions pensait que jamais il n'arriverait à comprendre le gamin, comment il en arrivait à se retrouver dans des situations impossibles, avec la chance insolente qui le caractérisait de toujours retomber sur ses pattes.

Potter attirait le danger et pourtant, il s'en sortait toujours avec brio.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Lily, Severus décida qu'il ferait plus que protéger Potter. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait veillé à ce que le fils de Lily reste en vie, pour qu'il puisse accomplir sa destinée.

Maintenant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et qu'il se rendait compte qu'il y avait bien plus de sa douce Lily en lui, il était fermement décidé à l'aider un peu mieux.

Ce n'était plus une question de dette, ou de regrets à faire taire. Désormais, il allait l'aider du mieux qu'il le pourrait. Pas seulement parce qu'il était le fils de Lily, mais parce qu'il était lui, Harry Potter. Peu importait qu'il ressemble physiquement à son père ou qu'il ait les yeux de sa mère.

Ce fichu gosse lui avait donné une bonne leçon, et il se rendait compte qu'il était curieux d'apprendre à mieux le connaître.


	26. Briquet

**Voici le chapitre du jour. J'espère que cette vous plaît...**

**En attendant, pour ceux qui ont suivi If You Dare 5 et qui attendent la suite, j'ai une bonne nouvelle : elle est pratiquement bouclée.  
J'ai donc une question pour vous : souhaitez vous passer à la suite de If You Dare 5 à la fin de cette fiction en cours directement ou garder l'ordre d'écriture de mes fictions (sachant que cette suite tant attendue correspond à If You Dare 9) ?  
**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (et vos commentaires !).**

**Merci et bonne lecture**

* * *

**PROMPT : briquet**

* * *

Severus transplana jusqu'à l'impasse du Tisseur, et vérifia que la rue était déserte. L'endroit était toujours aussi lugubre et fort heureusement, désert.

Il soupira lourdement et après une dernière inspection, il entra dans la maison qui lui appartenait.

Comme toujours, il ne fit pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. L'endroit était sombre et sinistre à souhait, mais il s'en moquait étant donné qu'il n'y vivait pas. Pas plus qu'il n'aimait y venir. Baguette à la main, d'un coup de poignet il jeta un sort informulé qui permit d'allumer les bougies disséminées dans la pièce, éclairant les lieux d'une lueur maladive.

Il fronça le nez face à la poussière qui s'était accumulée depuis sa dernière visite et un nouveau sort régla rapidement le problème.

Il prit place dans un fauteuil, fit apparaître devant lui une tasse de thé infusé à sa convenance et commença à le siroter, attendant patiemment. Il était venu un peu en avance, pour être prêt à toute éventualité.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant d'entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer. Par mesure de prudence, il prit sa baguette en main, négligemment mais néanmoins prêt à faire face à une attaque. Après tout, s'il avait survécu aussi longtemps en tant qu'espion, c'était en restant toujours sur ses gardes.

Il se détendit en voyant entrer la personne qu'il attendait et il se leva pour la saluer, s'assurant d'un bref coup d'œil qu'elle était bel et bien venue seule.

En l'observant à la dérobée il se sentit coupable de ne pas pouvoir lui révéler ce qu'il savait. Narcissa Malefoy était méconnaissable. Elle semblait amaigrie, plus pâle. Elle était toujours tirée à quatre épingles bien entendu - jamais Narcissa ne serait sortie de chez elle sans être parfaitement apprêtée - mais il était visible qu'elle dormait mal. Les cernes marquaient sa peau ivoirine, et un pli dur marquait son visage.

\- Narcissa.

\- Severus. As-tu plus d'informations ?

Il hésita, brûlant de lui dire que Drago allait bien et était en sécurité. Que Harry Potter l'avait mis à l'abri, pour qu'il ne soit pas marqué. Il était presque certain qu'elle n'en parlerait à personne, pas même à son mari. Narcissa serait prête à tout pour protéger son enfant après tout… Mais, tout le monde verrait qu'elle allait mieux, qu'elle ne portait plus le deuil et ils seraient tous en danger. Mieux valait être trop prudent, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Voldemort.

Empli de culpabilité, il secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Rien de plus j'en ai peur Narcissa.

Elle eut un sanglot bref, avant de se reprendre immédiatement.

\- Il ne m'ont même pas laissé son corps à enterrer. Le Ministère refuse qu'il soit inhumé pour l'instant, tant qu'ils n'ont pas de preuves. Il est juste… déclaré disparu.

L'air sombre, Severus lui posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule, essayant de lui apporter un peu de réconfort, aussi minime soit-il.

Hésitant, il lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Es-tu toujours décidée à… faire tomber le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Narcissa ?

Elle pinça les lèvres et se redressa, ses yeux prenant la dureté du silex.

\- Plus que jamais. Il peut dire ce qu'il veut mais tous ses laquais lui obéissent aveuglément. Si Drago a été tué, c'est qu'il l'avait ordonné.

\- Tu te rends compte que c'est insensé, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu t'engages dans une voie dangereuse.

Narcissa resta silencieuse, le dévisageant avec attention. Au bout de quelques secondes, Severus capitula avec un profond soupir.

\- Très bien, Narcissa. Je t'aiderai autant que je peux.

Le maître des potions fit apparaître une seconde tasse de thé qu'il tendit à Narcissa avant de lui faire signe de s'installer sur le fauteuil face au sien.

Ils sirotèrent le breuvage brûlant dans un silence confortable, puis Severus reposa sa tasse vide sur la table.

Il sortit un objet de sa poche et hésita un bref instant avant de le tendre à Narcissa.

\- J'aimerais que tu gardes cet objet en permanence avec toi, Narcissa.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

\- Un briquet moldu. C'est également un portoloin qui te conduira ici, à l'abri, en cas de danger. N'hésite pas à l'utiliser surtout.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Severus.

Le professeur de potions marqua une hésitation en comprenant que Narcissa était prête à aller jusqu'à se sacrifier pour obtenir sa vengeance. Puis il secoua doucement la tête.

\- Ça l'est, surtout quand on joue un jeu aussi dangereux que toi. Tu ne voudrais pas te faire tuer avant d'avoir accompli ce que tu souhaites, n'est-ce-pas ? Sans compter que Drago était prêt à prendre la marque pour s'assurer que tu sois en sécurité… Ne fais rien de stupide Narcissa.

Les larmes aux yeux à la mention de son fils, elle prit l'objet qu'elle rangea dans sa poche.

\- Je n'aurais jamais du le laisser faire. J'aurais du l'éloigner de cette folie.

\- Je suppose que tout le monde fait de son mieux pour survivre dans cette maudite guerre. Promets moi juste que tu seras extrêmement prudente, Narcissa.

A contrecœur, elle hocha la tête, et Severus s'autorisa à se détendre légèrement. Il ne voulait pas que lorsque Drago sortirait de sa cachette il ne découvre que sa mère avait été tuée pour s'être lancée dans une stupide vendetta qui n'avait pas lieu d'être…

L'aristocrate prit une inspiration tremblante et hocha résolument la tête.

\- Et Potter ? Toujours en sécurité ?

Severus sursauta à la mention de Harry puis hésita un bref instant. Il soupira.

\- Et bien je suppose qu'il l'est autant que possible. Il se tient tranquille, Merlin merci.

\- Tu le détestes toujours autant, Severus ?

Le professeur de potions baissa la tête et haussa les épaules.

\- Je suppose que non. J'ai pris conscience qu'il était… parfois surprenant. Et bien qu'il soit un idiot de Gryffondor prêt à se jeter au devant du danger, il ne manque pas de courage.

\- Je suis au courant. Drago parle… parlait énormément de lui.

Severus releva la tête, surpris.

\- Vraiment ? Je suppose que c'est assez logique, après tout. Ils ont toujours été… incapables de s'ignorer.

Narcissa eut un bref sourire triste, puis posa sa tasse de thé vide devant elle. Elle se leva en lissant du plat de la main sa jupe et salua Severus.

\- Tiens moi au courant si tu as de nouvelles informations. J'en ferais autant.


	27. Parce que le chocolat c'est la vie

**PROMPT : Parce que le chocolat c'est la vie**

* * *

Harry s'était une fois de plus accroché avec Ron et Hermione. Ça en devenait une habitude, bien qu'il ne parvienne toujours pas à s'y faire.

Ses deux amis se faisaient de plus en plus pressants pour essayer de savoir où il disparaissait. Ron parce qu'il était curieux et qu'il était persuadé que Harry vivait une grande aventure secrète. Hermione parce qu'elle était persuadée qu'il bravait le règlement et voulait s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas perdre de points à leur maison.

Même s'il passait des heures à y penser, à se poser la question sur ce qu'il devrait faire, il n'avait aucun doutes sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas leur parler de la Chambre des Secrets et de Drago Malefoy prisonnier à l'intérieur. Prisonnier pour sa propre sécurité.

Ses deux amis seraient horrifiés, et Hermione chercherait à l'obliger à tout avouer à Dumbledore.

Quand à la réaction de Ron… Il préférait ne pas y penser, il connaissait parfaitement la haine Weasley - Malefoy.

Il avait donc fui la maison Gryffondor pour errer dans les couloirs, essayant de se calmer. Il espérait que ses amis se lasseraient rapidement plutôt que d'insister autant…

Ses pas le conduisirent aux cuisines, et après une brève hésitation, il chatouilla la poire du tableau qui en gardait l'entrée et pénétra dans le sanctuaire des elfes de maison.

Aussitôt une armée des petites créatures se pressa autour de lui, lui demandant ce qu'il voulait. Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Hermione qui aurait poussé des hurlements en parlant d'ignoble exploitation et d'esclavagisme.

Il resta un long moment avec les elfes, un peu gêné de l'admiration qu'ils lui témoignaient. Il en profita pour demander une cargaison de chocolat, décidé à le partager avec Malefoy.

Il salua les elfes avec un grand sourire et leur promit de les voir très vite. Il offrit un clin d'œil à Dobby, qui lui fournissait les repas pour Malefoy, et le petit elfe se jeta contre lui pour l'enlacer. Harry gloussa et le remercia une fois de plus, lui assurant qu'il l'aidait énormément.

Lorsque Harry sortit des cuisines, il se sentait déjà mieux, et avançait d'un pas plus léger. Son paquet de chocolat à la main, il n'oublia pas de se montrer prudent et de vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi, comme à son habitude.

Il se glissa rapidement dans le passage et rejoignit Drago.

Le blond était affalé sur son lit, un livre à la main. A l'entrée de Harry, il leva brièvement les yeux et eut un mince sourire.

\- Potter.

\- Bonjour Malefoy.

\- Tu es en avance. Quelque chose de particulier ?

Harry détourna le regard et haussa les épaules, déterminé à ne pas parler une fois de plus de Ron et d'Hermione.

\- Rien de spécial.

\- Alors pourquoi tu amènes autant de chocolat ?

\- Parce que le chocolat c'est la vie ?

Drago ricana, et posa son livre en se redressant. Il avait posé la question pour la forme, mais il se doutait bien de ce qui n'allait pas. A chaque fois que Potter s'accrochait avec ses deux amis, il descendait immédiatement le voir.

A une époque, Drago aurait appuyé où ça faisait mal, il aurait insisté pour le blesser un maximum.

Il devrait peut être lui en vouloir de s'être retrouvé enfermé… Mais depuis que Potter lui avait offert un futur un peu moins sombre, il pouvait difficilement rester le petit con prétentieux qu'il avait toujours été.

A certains moments, il se surprenait à trouver le Gryffondor attendrissant ou attachant. Il en arrivait même à se sentir coupable des disputes avec ses amis, puisqu'il devinait sans peine qu'il était au cœur des problèmes… Que Harry choisisse de l'aider lui plutôt que de préserver son amitié avec la belette ou la Miss-je-sais-tout était probablement ce qui l'avait aidé à changer d'avis rapidement sur le jeune homme.

Il se servit d'un gros carré de chocolat alors que Harry faisait la même chose, et ils s'installèrent confortablement, côte à côte.

\- Quoi de neuf en haut ?

Harry se tendit un bref instant, avant de soupirer.

\- Rien d'exceptionnel. S'il n'y avait pas les articles de la Gazette parlant des raids de Mangemorts, ça serait impossible de savoir qu'il y a une guerre.

\- Tu ne vas pas te plaindre que les choses soient calmes ?

\- En fait si ! J'ai l'impression que quelque chose se prépare et je n'aime pas ça. Mais je suppose qu'à force de vivre dans l'attente je deviens un peu paranoïaque…

Drago soupira et jeta un bref regard de côté à Harry. Puis il décida de lui avouer ce qui le rongeait depuis quelques jours.

\- Potter ? Si tu ne m'avais pas… amené ici, j'aurais été marqué pour Noël.

Harry sursauta mais resta parfaitement immobile et silencieux. Il savait que Drago n'avait pas terminé de parler, et qu'il fallait ne pas le presser. Drago soupira et secoua doucement la tête.

\- J'avais une mission. En échange de la vie de mes parents, je devais tuer Dumbledore et faire entrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard. J'ai… cherché une autre solution, mais avec mon père à Azkaban, ma mère était seul au milieu de tous ces cinglés…

Toujours silencieux, Harry tendit la main et attrapa le poignet de Drago. Le blond regarda un instant les doigts bronzés sur sa peau d'albâtre - ils étaient si différents - puis il sourit tristement avant de continuer.

\- Je pense que je l'aurais fait si tu ne m'avais pas arrêté à temps. J'aurais tué Dumbledore.

Le silence s'étira et Drago craignit un instant d'être rejeté. Mais Harry, tenant toujours fermement son poignet, souffla doucement avant de parler, presque en chuchotant.

\- Tu n'es pas un tueur Malefoy. Tu n'es pas un monstre comme eux.

Drago réprima un sanglot, détestant la confiance que Potter plaçait en lui, cette confiance qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter. D'une voix dure, il insista.

\- Je l'aurais fait, Potter. Pense ce que tu veux, mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'aurais été prêt à tout pour sauver ma mère !

Harry ne répondit pas mais se contenta de sourire doucement, un peu tristement. Puis, après quelques instants, il chuchota.

\- J'espère que ta mère est en sécurité.

Drago soupira et ferma les yeux, chassant son inquiétude.

\- Moi aussi, Potter. Moi aussi.


	28. Désorientation

**PROMPT : Désorientation**

* * *

Narcissa découvrit bien vite qu'elle avait un avantage considérable en tant qu'épouse de Lucius. Les Mangemorts autour d'elle pensaient qu'elle était une petite chose fragile - sentiment probablement accentué par la tristesse qu'elle traînait depuis la mort de Drago.

Elle avait rapidement compris qu'elle pouvait en profiter pour apprendre plus de choses. Elle hantait le Manoir en silence, comme un fantôme, pâle et l'air absent. Les Mangemorts ne faisaient plus attention à elle, et ne prenaient même plus la peine de cesser de parler quand elle arrivait.

C'était l'idéal pour percer les vilains petits secrets de Voldemort. L'homme - la chose - qui l'avait terrorisée ne lui inspirait plus qu'un profond dégoût et une rage sans fin. La peur avait disparu, elle avait déjà perdu ce qu'elle avait de plus cher.

Lucius l'observait d'un air inquiet, parfaitement conscient de ce qu'elle voulait, et craignant ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Il restait en retrait, puisqu'il était en disgrâce, gardant un œil sur sa femme, prêt à faire le nécessaire pour la protéger.

Narcissa découvrit ainsi que Voldemort avait des doutes sur la loyauté de Severus, et qu'il ne comptait pas le mettre au courant pour tous les raids prévus. Il y en avait justement un de prévu sur le chemin de Traverse pour le lendemain, et l'aristocrate se dépêcha de prévenir Severus, priant pour qu'il soit réellement un espion comme Voldemort le soupçonnait.

Son hibou n'eut pas de réponse, mais le lendemain, les Aurors étaient présents en nombre sur le chemin de Traverse et beaucoup de Mangemorts furent envoyés à Numengard. Azkaban n'était plus sûre depuis que les Détraqueurs avaient rejoints les ténèbres et depuis que des Mangemorts avaient été libérés.

Le Manoir résonna longuement des hurlements de rage de Voldemort, et Narcissa se permit un sourire satisfait. Loin de s'effrayer des conséquences de ses actes, sa détermination s'en trouva renforcée.

Elle faillit pourtant se trahir, lorsqu'elle découvrit un des secrets les plus noirs de Voldemort. Elle savait déjà qu'il était répugnant, et qu'il puisait sans vergogne dans la magie noire - le fait de revenir à la vie sous cette forme de monstre était un indice suffisant - mais découvrir comment il s'y était pris la rendit presque malade.

En tant que Sang-pur dont la famille trempait allégrement dans la Magie Noire, Narcissa connaissait beaucoup de sortilèges et de maléfices terribles, dont les effets étaient contre nature. Pourtant, lorsque Voldemort confia à Bellatrix comment il avait pu survivre toutes ces années, il fallut à Narcissa toute son énergie pour ne pas se trahir et laisser échapper un cri de dégoût.

Malgré la désorientation causée par la révélation, elle ne perdit pas une miette de l'échange. Ainsi, Voldemort avait divisé son âme encore et encore pour s'assurer une pseudo-immortalité. Il avait sacrifié son humanité pour ne plus craindre la mort.

Le jeune Potter l'avait anéanti, mais pas totalement. Ses fragments d'âme, disséminés dans des réceptacles cachés un peu partout l'avaient maintenu dans une demi-vie et Queudver - l'écœurant rat - l'avait ramené par un rituel de Magie Noire.

Et voilà que Voldemort remettait à Bellatrix un de ces réceptacles, la coupe qui avait autrefois appartenu à Helga Poufsouffle. Une façon d'humilier Poudlard et Dumbledore que d'utiliser les précieuses reliques de l'école pour s'assurer l'immortalité.

Narcissa, une lueur presque démente dans le regard, avait attendu que sa sœur ne soit seule pour lui jeter un sort d'Oubliettes et lui faire croire qu'elle avait déposé la coupe à Gringotts. Puis, elle s'était emparée de l'objet et avait quitté le Manoir rapidement pour aller le dissimuler.

Elle avait longuement hésité sur l'endroit où cacher un tel objet. Elle voulait que le jeune Potter puisse y accéder avec l'aide de Severus si ça s'avérait nécessaire, parce qu'elle supposait que seul le garçon serait en mesure de détruire ces immondices.

Finalement, elle avait trouvé le lieu idéal. Quelque part où personne ne songerait à regarder. Quelque part où Harry Potter pourrait venir sans mal. Le dernier endroit sur Terre où Voldemort imaginerait avoir à venir.

La tombe de James et Lily Potter.

Elle contempla longuement la tombe des Potter à Godric's Hollow, se demandant si elle aurait eu le courage de Lily. Mais rapidement, elle comprit que oui. Qu'elle se serait sacrifiée sans une seule hésitation pour sauver son fils.

Elle enterra la coupe au pied de la tombe des Potter, et posa une main sur la plaque de marbre où étaient gravés les noms. Elle soupira, et une larme coula sur sa joue.

Elle n'avait jamais été amie avec Lily, mais elle se souvenait d'elle, si lumineuse et si joyeuse. Elle était débordante de vie, et maintenant, elle reposait sous terre en compagnie de son époux. Son fils était destiné à affronter le pire monstre que le monde magique eut engendré…

Elle soupira et chuchota doucement.

\- Où qu'il soit aujourd'hui, je suis certaine que mon Drago aidera ton fils, Lily Potter. Même s'ils étaient rivaux, mon garçon ne me parlait que de lui, toujours. J'ai échoué à sauver mon fils… mais je ferais tout pour aider le tien.

Elle se leva, et repartit, la tête haute, le cœur un peu apaisé à l'idée qu'elle venait d'accomplir la première action qui mènerait à la chute des Ténèbres.

Elle se glissa dans le Manoir en toute discrétion, sans que personne ne fasse attention à elle, comme toujours. Elle surprit le regard soucieux de Lucius sur elle, mais elle le rassura d'un léger signe de tête.

Puis, elle se rendit dans sa chambre pour y écrire une longue lettre pour Severus. Elle lui exposa tout ce qu'elle savait, tout ce qu'elle avait découvert. Elle lui révéla qu'elle avait dissimulé le premier horcruxe dans la dernière demeure des Potter.

Elle avait longuement hésité à révéler directement la cachette de l'objet, mais elle devait prendre en compte l'éventualité où elle serait surprise et tuée. Elle prit donc le risque, espérant une fois de plus ne pas s'être trompée sur Severus. C'était un pari risqué, mais elle n'oubliait pas que le parrain de son fils avait accepté de mettre sa vie en danger pour le protéger après tout.

Elle jeta un sort sur le parchemin pour le rendre illisible de tous sauf de son destinataire, et le confia à son hibou. Elle ne quitta la fenêtre que lorsque le rapace ne fut plus qu'un minuscule point noir à l'horizon, en route pour Poudlard…


	29. La découverte de la vie

**PROMPT : La découverte de la vie**

* * *

Harry courrait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, entre la rage et les larmes. Le sentiment de trahison qui lui étreignait la poitrine l'empêchait presque de respirer, et l'espace d'une seconde, il pensa qu'il passait bien trop de temps ces derniers jours à fuir dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en proie à des émotions violentes. Colère, tristesse, désespoir, peur… Que des sentiments négatifs et il se précipitait auprès de Malefoy pour se consoler.

Ce constat ne l'arrêta pas cependant. Il était devenu proche du Serpentard et ne comptait pas se priver de son soutien rassurant - même s'il était forcé. Il voulait encore croire que le blond était sincère lorsqu'il le rassurait et qu'il ne faisait pas ça juste pour être libéré ou par peur d'être maltraité.

Il fit une pause derrière une armure dans un recoin sombre le temps de sortir la carte du Maraudeur et vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi et que la voie était libre. Comme toujours… Personne ne venait jamais de ce côté, Mimi Geignarde s'assurait d'écarter les petits curieux.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, mais la conversation qu'il venait de surprendre revint le hanter et il réprima à peine un cri de rage. Il cogna du poing contre le mur, se blessant les phalanges sans même s'en rendre compte. Haletant, il prit le temps de se calmer un peu avant de reprendre son chemin à une allure plus modérée, un œil rivé à son parchemin.

Il se glissa dans l'accès à la chambre des secrets avec une aisance due à l'habitude et rejoignit Drago, pour y chercher l'apaisement dont il avait besoin.

Le jeune homme tournait en rond, et Harry s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce, bras croisés, l'observant. En le remarquant, Drago grogna.

\- J'étouffe.

\- Malefoy…

Drago le coupa, avec un geste agacé du bras.

\- Je sais ! C'est pas parce que je suis conscient que je n'ai pas le choix que je n'ai pas envie de sentir l'air frais !

\- Désolé.

Drago se passa une main sur le visage, luttant visiblement pour se calmer. Il soupira.

\- C'est rien. J'ai juste hâte que tout soit terminé…

Harry se rembrunit et détourna le regard. Voyant sa réaction, Drago se tendit et s'approcha, soudain très attentif aux expressions de son camarade.

\- Potter ? Un problème ?

Le visage de Harry afficha un rictus amer.

\- J'ai surpris une conversation, et…

\- C'est si mauvais ?

\- Apprendre que je n'ai aucune chance de tuer Voldemort ? Je pense que c'est mauvais, oui.

Drago émit un hoquet étranglé et recula d'un pas comme s'il avait été frappé. Il plaçait tous ses espoirs en Potter, et l'amertume dans sa voix lui faisait terriblement peur. Comme s'il abandonnait. Le Serpentard se reprit rapidement, se redressa et fronça les sourcils.

\- Explique-toi.

Harry hocha doucement la tête et se laissa glisser au sol comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il gigota quelques instants pour trouver une position confortable.

\- Dumbledore m'avait demandé de passer le voir et j'y suis allé. Sauf qu'il était déjà occupé avec Rogue. Je ne voulais pas écouter mais ils ont parlé de moi alors…

\- Alors tu es resté écouter.

Les joues de Harry se colorèrent légèrement de rouge, mais il acquiesça, regardant Drago avec défi. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, attendant la suite. Le Gryffondor renifla et continua.

\- Rogue était furieux, parce que Dumbledore avait à priori caché des informations importantes.

\- Rien de surprenant, le vieux fou est un manipulateur né !

Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas, ne cherchant même pas à nier l'évidence.

Il marqua une pause, comme pour rassembler ses idées et reprit.

\- J'allais partir quand Rogue a hurlé qu'il m'envoyait à la mort. Que j'allais servir de sacrifice humain. J'aurais imaginé qu'il se réjouisse de la situation, mais… Mais il était vraiment hors de lui.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu imagines, Rogue n'est pas un monstre.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air distrait. Puis il soupira.

\- Apparemment Rogue a découvert quelque chose. Tu ne le sais probablement pas mais il est espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Drago laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise qui fit légèrement sourire Harry. Le Gryffondor continua.

\- Rogue donc, a découvert je ne sais comment que Voldemort est en quelque sorte immortel. C'est pour ça qu'il a pu renaître lors du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Drago se pencha vivement et agrippa le bras de Harry.

\- Immortel ? Comment ça ?

\- J'ignore comment, mais il aurait divisé son âme pour en placer des fragments dans des objets.

Drago émit un bruit écœuré en secouant la tête, visiblement ébranlé. Harry poursuivit, ses yeux émeraude luisant de colère.

\- Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils m'aient caché ça ! Ils me répètent que je dois me battre, mais je ne sais même pas comment faire !

Drago secoua la tête et ricana.

\- La découverte de la vie est douloureuse, Potter. C'est ça devenir adulte… Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée qu'ils pourraient avoir une bonne raison de ne pas t'en parler ?

\- Une bonne raison autre que me faire tuer ?

\- Ne sois pas si dramatique ! IL n'est pas à Poudlard… Je suppose que tu as peu de chances de le croiser dans les jours à venir, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout ! Dumbledore est au courant pour tes cauchemars, tes visions, ou je ne sais pas comment tu appelles ça ?

De mauvaise grâce, Harry hocha la tête positivement.

\- Et tu ne penses pas que si toi tu voyages dans la tête de Tu-sais-qui, lui pourrait faire la même chose ?

Harry secoua la tête, les yeux écarquillés, l'air horrifié.

\- Non… Il saurait que tu es en vie sinon !

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Ça peut arriver. Ça ne m'étonne même pas que tu n'y aies pas pensé… Potter, je parie que Dumbledore et Rogue t'en parleront quand ils jugeront que le temps est venu.

Harry grimaça, ne pouvant que trouver le raisonnement de Drago logique. Pourtant, il détestait cette sensation d'être tenu à l'écart, alors qu'il était le premier concerné.

Il fit la moue, et soupira avec exagération.

\- Ton explication est peut être logique, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de ne pas être d'accord ! Si je devais me retrouver face à Voldemort, je serais totalement démuni…

Drago ricana, moqueur.

\- Voyons, Potter… Un grand garçon débrouillard comme toi…


	30. Trop de choses ont été perdues

**PROMPT : Trop de choses ont été perdues**

* * *

Dès l'instant où Lucius avait compris que Narcissa voulait se venger de la mort de Drago, il s'était décidé à l'aider du mieux qu'il pourrait tout en fermant les yeux sur la façon dont elle comptait s'y prendre. Il pleurait lui aussi son fils unique, et il comprenait tout à fait la soif de vengeance de Narcissa. Le même feu brûlait en lui, étouffé par la crainte cependant.

Son séjour à Azkaban l'avait affaibli, et il n'était pas certain que les secrets de Narcissa soient totalement à l'abri dans son esprit. Voldemort était un redoutable _legilimens_ après tout…

Depuis son retour de la terrible prison, il sursautait au moindre bruit et se détestait de se voir aussi faible. Il avait conscience d'avoir été brisé, et il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'un jour il redeviendrait celui qu'il avait été. Le Lucius fort et puissant dont il était si fier.

En ne sachant pas ce qu'elle préparait, il était difficile de l'aider concrètement. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de veiller sur elle de loin, vérifiant que personne ne se montrait trop soupçonneux envers sa tendre épouse.

Il était amusant de constater que la plupart des Mangemorts - Voldemort y compris - ne se méfiait pas de la blonde Narcissa alors qu'elle était la sœur de Bellatrix. Ce détail semblait avoir été oublié, bien que la ruse des Black coulait sans aucun doute possible dans le sang de Narcissa…

Lucius surveillait donc sa femme, et il eut de mal à ne pas se crisper en la voyant espionner. Elle ne se cachait pas, errait de pièce en pièce, écoutant sans vergogne les conversations. Elle restait plantée là, visible de tous, mais personne ne s'occupait d'elle ni ne prenait soin de baisser la voix. Il lui suffisait de regarder dans le vide au milieu de tous ces Mangemorts complotant, pour devenir comme transparente.

C'était comme si elle était sous un sort d'invisibilité. Un fantôme au sein de son propre Manoir.

L'aristocrate la laissa donc faire, résolu à intervenir si jamais les choses devenaient trop dangereuses. Il se convainquit que tant que Narcissa se bornait à espionner, elle ne risquait pas grand chose.

Lorsqu'elle lança un Oubliettes sur sa sœur pour lui prendre l'objet confié par le maître en personne, Lucius eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Il était le seul à l'avoir surprise, fort heureusement. Et la folie de Bellatrix cachait fort heureusement les effets du sortilège. En voyant sa femme quitter le Manoir juste après, il fit en sorte d'occuper le Maître pour qu'il ne s'interroge pas sur l'absence soudaine de Narcissa.

Lucius s'autorisa à souffler en la voyant de retour, égale à elle même bien qu'une lueur de satisfaction brûlât dans son regard gris.

Sa diablesse d'épouse venait de voler un objet précieux au Lord, sous son nez, dans un Manoir plein de Mangemorts. S'il n'avait pas eu aussi peur pour sa vie, il l'aurait probablement admirée pour son incroyable audace… Ou écorchée vive pour les risques qu'elle venait de prendre.

Il passa un après midi suivi d'une soirée interminables, puisqu'il n'eut pas la possibilité de rejoindre Narcissa pour lui parler. Il récolta un Doloris pour son inattention, qu'il endura sans broncher, conscient de s'être montré imprudent. Il s'inclina bas devant son Maître, effaçant tout signe de dégoût de son esprit, et s'obligea à s'excuser servilement, repoussant ses inquiétudes au sujet de Narcissa au fond de son esprit.

Enfin, la journée fut terminée, et ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls, dans leur chambre. Furieux, les nerfs encore douloureux du Doloris reçu plus tôt, il empoigna son épouse par le bras et la secoua légèrement. Elle resta de marbre, se contentant de le dévisager calmement, comme si la situation était habituelle.

\- As-tu perdu la tête ?

Le regard noir, Narcissa le repoussa, sans la moindre trace de peur ou d'inquiétude sur le visage.

\- Je t'ai prévenu Lucius ! Je ne reculerai devant rien.

Il secoua la tête, effaré, reculant d'un pas, comme si elle l'avait frappé.

\- Tu vas te faire tuer. Nous faire tuer !

Narcissa haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte, comme si la perspective de mourir ne l'effrayait pas plus que ça.

Lucius continua, sur un ton suppliant.

\- Narcissa. Je t'en prie ! Arrête ce petit jeu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Nous pourrions tout perdre !

Enragée elle se rapprocha de lui et le bouscula vivement.

\- Tout perdre ? Trop de choses ont été perdues dans notre famille. Mon fils. Notre fils. Notre honneur. Il est temps de changer un peu les choses non ?

\- L'honneur ne servira à rien si nous ne sommes plus de ce monde !

\- Et bien dénonce moi pour préserver ta misérable vie Lucius ! Vas-y ! Tu sais où LE trouver…

Ils se dévisagèrent, Narcissa décidée et Lucius affolé. Finalement, il baissa les épaules et laissa échapper un soupir tremblant.

\- Je n'ai plus que toi, Narcissa. Je ne veux pas te perdre… Je suis inquiet parce que tu prends beaucoup trop de risques… Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui…

Narcissa s'adoucit légèrement aux mots de son mari. Elle savait que c'était l'équivalent d'une grande déclaration pour lui, peu habitué à parler de sentiments.

\- Lucius… Je veux qu'il paie. Je veux le voir réduit en poussière, que son nom soit oublié. J'ai commis l'erreur de laisser ce monstre s'approcher de Drago, et il l'a tué !

\- On ne sait pas…

\- Il est mort pendant un raid de Mangemorts ! Un raid dirigé sur Pré-au-Lard alors qu'il y avait les enfants de Poudlard de présents ! Même si c'était involontaire, ça reste de sa faute.

Lucius soupira, vaincu d'avance. Il reconnaissait bien là le caractère de sa douce moitié. Il savait déjà que même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, il l'aiderait de son mieux pour la protéger, parce qu'il l'aimait bien trop pour la laisser être tuée. Rien n'arrêterait Narcissa, puisqu'elle était décidée.

Ne voulant pas perdre la face, il grogna.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir de ce que tu prépares, Narcissa. Laisse moi en dehors de tes histoires.

Sa femme eut un sourire malicieux, et l'espace d'un instant elle redevint celle qu'elle avait été avant le retour de Voldemort et avant la mort de son fils unique. Elle n'était absolument pas dupe que Lucius n'en pensait pas un mot. Elle ne répondit pas, le laissant penser qu'il avait le contrôle, mais en son fort intérieur, elle savait qu'elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête.


	31. Professeur

**PROMPT : Professeur**

* * *

Lorsque Harry entra dans la salle de potions, il se figea en se rendant compte que son professeur de potion le fixait d'un air étrange. Mal à l'aise, il entra et s'installa au fond, se plaçant délibérément seul.

Comme depuis quelques temps déjà, personne ne vint le rejoindre. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, visiblement mécontente de son comportement et s'installa près de Ron. Ce dernier ignora Harry, visiblement toujours furieux de leur dernière altercation.

Rogue leva un sourcil surpris en le voyant ainsi isolé, mais il ne commenta pas. Il commença le cours, donnant les instructions pour brasser la potion du jour, le philtre de paix.

En écoutant attentivement, Harry essaya de se souvenir de sa conversation avec Malefoy sur le sujet. Ils avaient tous les deux étudié le philtre de paix et sur le moment, Harry avait pensé qu'il maîtrisait le sujet.

Les choses étaient légèrement différentes, seul, sans le Serpentard pour le guider, avec la pression de Severus Rogue l'observant attentivement. Harry avait les mains légèrement tremblantes en préparant ses ingrédients, coupant et hachant maladroitement, ajoutant chaque chose avec lenteur, vérifiant chaque étape.

Ses gestes étaient peu assurés, il hésitait à chaque instant, relisant les instructions en boucle, décidé à faire ses preuves.

Il ignora les mouvements et chuchotements autour de lui, sursautant lorsque son professeur se pencha sur son chaudron, le frôlant de sa cape. Il se redressa vivement, attendant le verdict, inquiet de savoir si sa préparation était pour l'instant correcte.

Rogue resta un long moment penché sur son chaudron, l'inspectant avec attention. Il pinça les lèvres et se redressa, avant de s'éloigner sans un mot.

Harry se détendit, conscient que c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un compliment pour l'homme austère. Un léger sourire joua sur ses lèvres, et il continua, satisfait.

Il touchait presque au but, sa potion avait la bonne couleur et la bonne consistance. Il lui restait un dernier ingrédient à ajouter et il aurait réussi à brasser parfaitement la potion demandée.

Il tourna l'espace d'une seconde la tête et il entendit un "plouf" de mauvais augure. Horrifié, il vit le mélange commencer à bouillonner sous le regard satisfait de Gregory Goyle. Le gros garçon avait visiblement jeté quelque chose dans son chaudron et sa potion était désormais définitivement ratée.

Severus Rogue n'avait rien manqué de la scène et il grimaça, agacé. Il accourut auprès du chaudron de Potter qui bouillonnait vivement désormais et grogna impatiemment en voyant le désastre. D'un coup de baguette il vida le chaudron avec un claquement de langue impatient.

\- Potter vous resterez à la fin du cours.

Harry baissa la tête, ne songeant même pas à protester. D'expérience, il savait que c'était inutile et qu'en essayant de se justifier il ne ferait qu'énerver le maître des potions.

Devant lui, Goyle ricana bruyamment. Harry serra les poings, furieux, mais ne dit pas un mot tout en se jurant que l'odieux Serpentard le paierait.

Severus leva un sourcil en se redressant et renifla d'un air méprisant.

\- Un commentaire Monsieur Goyle ? Il me semble que votre travail est particulièrement médiocre pour un élève de ma maison. Vous irez donc en retenue avec Monsieur Rusard cette semaine.

Goyle commença à protester mais un seul regard de son directeur de maison le fit taire et baisser la tête.

Le silence retomba dans la salle de classe tandis que les autres élèves finissaient de préparer leurs potions. Harry attendait, les bras croisés, espérant ne pas récolter de retenue. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir travaillé, contrairement à son habitude.

Le reste de temps lui sembla interminable, mais il resta silencieux. Il resta assis lorsque tout le monde se leva pour quitter la pièce, attendant patiemment d'être le seul dans la classe. Severus s'approcha et se planta face à lui, les sourcils froncés.

D'un geste de baguette, il ferma la porte brusquement, faisant sursauter le Gryffondor.

\- Je sais ce que vous avez fait Potter.

Harry sursauta et se crispa. Severus eut un demi-sourire et se pencha l'air menaçant vers Harry.

\- Si vous me parliez de Monsieur Malefoy et de sa disparition inexpliquée ?

Severus regarda avec délectation le Gryffondor paniquer et chercher un échappatoire. Il leva un sourcil menaçant en se penchant un peu plus.

\- Alors, Monsieur Potter ?

Harry secoua la tête brusquement.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Monsieur.

\- Dites moi donc ce que je crois dans ce cas.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche et la referma violemment, blême. Puis il soupira d'un air de défaite avant de marmonner.

\- Vous pensez que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal à Malefoy.

\- Et ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Non !

Le cri de protestation de Harry surprit le professeur aussi bien que l'élève. Severus plissa les yeux en dévisageant le jeune homme, et constata qu'il avait réellement l'air inquiet. Un instant il se demanda pour quelle raison il s'inquiétait au sujet de Drago.

D'un ton plus mesuré, Harry reprit.

\- Si vous révélez où il est il… Il risque de…

\- Il risque quoi, Monsieur Potter ? De retrouver sa famille ? Ses amis ? D'être libre ?

\- D'être marqué contre son gré !

Severus recula d'un pas, les sourcils froncés.

\- Que dites vous Potter ?

\- Malefoy. Il devait tuer Dumbledore pour sauver ses parents. Et il aurait été forcé de prendre la marque à Noël. C'est pour ça que…

\- Que quoi ?

\- Que je l'ai mis à l'abri.

Severus se tut un instant, observant d'un air surpris Harry Potter. Le garçon ne cessait de l'étonner, et il se demanda un instant si le gamin se rendait compte des implications de son geste.

Un bref instant, l'homme pensa qu'il aurait aimé que quelqu'un fasse ce genre de chose pour lui-même, à l'époque où il était devenu Mangemort. Il s'était souvent demandé quelle aurait été sa vie s'il n'avait pas commis l'erreur de rejoindre Voldemort.

Il ne pouvait pas reprocher au Gryffondor - même si c'était le fils de James Potter - d'avoir tendu la main à un de ses camarades pour lui éviter une vie de souffrances et de regrets. Il écarta la question de savoir pour quelle raison Potter tenait autant à sauver Drago et il hocha sèchement la tête à destination de son élève.

\- Très bien, Potter. Je vous aiderai à le garder en sécurité.


	32. Rayons U V

**PROMPT : Rayons U V**

* * *

Harry était installé devant le lac noir, les yeux fermés, le visage offert au soleil qui le réchauffait agréablement. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas profité de l'extérieur, et ça lui faisait un bien fou.

Il profitait de quelques instants de liberté avant le début du cours d'Hagrid et regrettait de ne pas pouvoir en faire profiter Malefoy confiné dans la chambre des secrets.

En entendant quelqu'un approcher, il se tendit mais resta immobile, aux aguets bien que ses yeux soient toujours fermés. En apparence, il avait l'air totalement détendu. En apparence tout du moins, puisque tous ses muscles étaient tendus, et il était prêt à réagir.

Un gloussement amusé retentit, et Harry se détendit en souriant, reconnaissant immédiatement la personne qui s'approchait. Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant Luna Lovegood approcher. La jeune fille repoussa ses longs cheveux blonds dans son dos et se pencha vers Harry.

\- Tu peux te détendre Harry, tu ne risques rien avec moi.

Une vague d'affection l'envahit face à la fille étrange devant lui. Il sentit ses muscles se détendre comme s'il avait attendu l'autorisation de Luna, et il soupira profondément, refermant les yeux, sentant son amie s'installer à ses côtés.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, puis Luna se pencha vers lui, un sourire malicieux plaqué sur le visage.

\- Prends garde aux rayons UV, Harry. Ça serait dommage que ta peau ne soit brûlée…

Surpris, Harry ouvrit grand les yeux. Il ignorait toujours beaucoup de choses sur le monde sorcier à cause de son enfance dans le monde moldu, mais il avait rapidement appris que Madame Pomfresh avait un excellent baume contre les éventuels coups de soleil. Sans compter qu'il avait la peau naturellement mate…

Il fronça les sourcils, et se pencha légèrement vers la Serdaigle à l'air rêveuse.

\- De quoi tu parles, Luna ?

\- Tu es envahi de joncheruines, tu sais. Je pense que tu t'inquiètes de trop.

Harry laissa échapper un rire désabusé.

\- Luna…

La blonde posa une main sur son bras, et ses yeux se firent perçant. Un air inhabituellement sérieux sur le visage, elle commença à parler doucement.

\- Je sais que tu as tes raisons Harry. Mais tu ne devrais pas repousser l'aide de ceux qui t'aiment.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait d'autres personnes à qui je tiens qui soient blessés à cause de moi.

Luna laissa échapper un nouveau gloussement, plus tendre qu'amusé cette fois et elle secoua la tête en laissant son regard errer sur le lac de Poudlard.

\- Tu vas devoir accepter que ce n'est pas à toi de choisir, Harry. Tous ceux qui sont derrière toi, ils font le choix librement de te suivre et nous sommes conscients des risques que nous prenons.

Harry pinça les lèvres, visiblement en désaccord. Mais Luna ne lui laissa pas le loisir de protester.

\- Tu as toujours fait ce que tu pensais juste, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, peu certain de comprendre le message cryptique que Luna essayait de lui faire passer.

\- Je suppose.

\- Détends-toi, je ne vais pas dévoiler tes petits secrets, Harry.

\- Mes…

Luna gloussa.

\- Les ronflaks cornus sont de précieux informateurs tu sais.

\- Luna…

D'un geste gracieux de sa baguette, Luna lança un sort de silence autour d'eux, et eut un sourire doux.

\- Je sais parfaitement ce qu'on pense de moi ici, tu sais. Mais j'ai l'avantage d'avoir de bons yeux et d'être très observatrice. Je te reconnaîtrais n'importe où et même sous polynectar Harry.

Harry blêmit brusquement et eut un geste de recul. Cependant, la jeune fille s'empressa de le rassurer.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas en parler. J'ai confiance en toi.

\- Je… Merci. Je suppose…

Luna lui adressa un clin d'œil amusé.

\- Tu sais vers qui te tourner si tu as besoin de parler. N'oublies pas que tu n'es pas seul, Harry.

\- Je ne peux pas en parler Luna. Il y a trop de risques ! Ron et Hermione… j'ai confiance en eux mais…

\- Mais Ronald se laisse trop souvent déborder par ses émotions ?

Harry eut une grimace amusée.

\- Il serait furieux. Je ne peux pas risquer…

La jeune fille l'interrompit.

\- Ok. Mais je suis là. Même si tout le monde m'appelle Loufoca je sais écouter…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais appelé comme ça, et j'ai confiance en toi, Luna. Je veux juste…

\- Me protéger ? Je suis une grande fille.

Le jeune homme soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Je ne suis peut être pas aussi discret que je le pensais. Le professeur Rogue m'a surpris lui aussi.

\- Et je suis certaine qu'il ne te dénoncera pas non plus.

\- Comment tu fais pour être aussi confiante Luna ? Tu as l'air de… je ne sais pas… ne jamais être inquiète.

\- Je sais me débarrasser des joncheruines. Et puis, rien ne sert de s'inquiéter pour ce qu'on ne peut pas maîtriser.

\- Alors quoi ? Que devrais-je faire ?

Luna regarda autour d'eux d'un air rêveur mais Harry commença à penser que la Serdaigle faisait semblant d'être toujours dans la lune. Une fois assurée que personne ne s'approchait d'eux, et avec la sécurité du sort de silence, elle se pencha un peu pour murmurer.

\- Protéger Drago Malefoy pourrait changer l'avenir, Harry. Tu ne te rends pas compte, mais tu as fait quelque chose que personne n'aurait jamais osé imaginer. C'est ce genre de chose qui fait que tu es celui qui peut tous nous sauver.

Harry, les larmes aux yeux, se pencha pour enlacer Luna.

\- Merci. Merci de me faire autant confiance.

Rieuse, la jeune fille lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue.

\- Tu devrais aller en cours, Harry. Tu vas être en retard.

Le cœur plus léger, Harry se leva. Il avait l'impression que Luna avait accompli un tour de magie en le délestant d'une partie de ses doutes et de ses inquiétudes.

Il la salua d'un geste de la main, et partit à grands pas en direction de la cabane de Hagrid. Pour une fois, les regards coléreux de ses camarades et amis ne le perturba pas autant qu'à son habitude. Comme l'avait dit Luna, ce n'était peut être pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour ce qu'il ne pouvait pas changer.


	33. Pourquoi es-tu triste ?

**PROMPT : Pourquoi es-tu triste ?**

* * *

Si Harry avait bu bénéficier d'un répit grâce à Luna et apaiser un peu sa culpabilité, l'accalmie ne dura pas. Lorsqu'il se rendit dans la chambre des secrets, Drago ne mit pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte de sa morosité.

Le blond l'observa quelques instants, laissant Harry s'installer et faire comme si tout allait bien en réfléchissant. Puis, alors que le Gryffondor lui résumait le dernier cours de métamorphose, il l'interrompit brusquement.

\- Potter. Pourquoi es-tu triste ?

Pris de court, Harry sursauta violemment et écarquilla les yeux avant de bégayer une platitude que Drago écarta d'un geste de la main. Le survivant soupira et marmonna d'un air boudeur.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fais penser que je suis triste ?

\- Peut être que je te connais depuis le temps qu'on s'observe tous les deux. Et que je vois quand tu ne vas pas bien.

Harry eut un geste agacé de la main.

\- C'est rien. Disons que je suis fatigué.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, n'est-ce-pas Potter ?

Le jeune homme grogna, refusant de répondre. Drago soupira et se pencha vers lui, le fixant de son regard orage.

\- Pourquoi tu refuses d'en parler ? Tu as peur que j'en parle à mes nombreux amis qui viennent me voir ?

Le Gryffondor s'écarta comme s'il avait été frappé, et une vague de culpabilité déferla sur lui. La culpabilité fut aussitôt remplacée par de la colère, cette colère que seul Malefoy semblait être en mesure de déclencher chez lui.

\- Quoi Malefoy ? Tu veux savoir quoi ? Que je ne dors plus parce que Voldemort me montre des scènes de carnages ? Que j'ai peur de m'endormir et de le voir tuer des gens que j'aime ?

Drago hoqueta et blêmit. Il détailla Harry qui s'était redressé, les poings serrés, des larmes pleins les yeux. Son camarade était au bord du gouffre visiblement, prêt à craquer.

Il agrippa son poignet et la question qu'il posa ne fut qu'un chuchotement.

\- Qui est au courant de tout ça, Potter ?

Il se moquait de ce que ça pouvait paraître, mais il avait un soudain doute. Il craignait que Harry Potter ne soit décidé à endosser seul tous les tourments du monde sorcier et qu'il n'ait parlé à personne de ce qu'il subissait.

Harry ne chercha même pas à dégager son bras. Il cessa de lutter, comme s'il avait conscience que c'était inutile.

\- Personne. Personne ne doit savoir.

Le Serpentard jura.

\- Foutu Gryffondor ! Stupide et borné !

L'œil rond, Harry le dévisagea, ne comprenant visiblement pas l'agacement du blond. Le regard de Drago avait pris l'aspect du mercure liquide sous la colère, ne quittant pas les yeux émeraude.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide, abruti ! Tu penses que tu vas tenir combien de temps sans dormir ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois.

\- Je croyais que tu avais des amis, Potter ? C'est le moment de les mettre à contribution non ?

\- Je…

Drago se figea et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer brusquement. Il plissa les yeux et dévisagea Harry avant de jurer de nouveau.

\- Tu ne t'es pas réconcilié avec la Belette et Miss-je-sais-tout, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry se libéra de la poigne de Drago et s'écarta de quelques pas, reprenant son souffle, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu. Le blond ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de se reprendre avant d'attaquer de nouveau.

\- Potter. Tu dois en parler à quelqu'un ! Tu vas devenir dingue sinon !

Harry s'apprêtait à protester - ou à promettre n'importe quoi au Serpentard pourvu qu'ils puissent changer de conversation - quand un silhouette sombre sortit des ombres.

\- Je ne peux qu'appuyer l'avis de Monsieur Malefoy.

Severus retint à grand peine un sourire en voyant l'air effaré des deux adolescents. Cependant, il nota leurs réactions, qu'il trouva particulièrement instructives. Harry Potter s'était placé devant Malefoy comme pour le protéger de son corps, ou le dissimuler.

Quand à Drago, il avait agrippé le bras de Potter, et Severus voyait clairement que ce n'était pas dans le but de lui nuire.

Il se serait attendu à ce que son filleul soit heureux de le voir débarquer - surtout qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autres visites que le Gryffondor qu'il était sensé haïr plus que tout. Il ne pensait clairement pas le voir paniquer.

\- Professeur ?

Le ton inquiet de Potter le sortit de ses observations et il eut un rictus amusé.

\- Monsieur Potter. Je venais voir si tout allait bien par ici. J'ai surpris votre conversation que j'ai trouvé particulièrement intéressante…

\- Ce n'est rien, Monsieur.

\- Laissez moi en juger, jeune homme. Vous allez tout me raconter.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard, et Severus se mordit presque la langue pour ne pas ricaner. Ils étaient attendrissants tous les deux, à communiquer sans dire un mot, à se protéger l'un l'autre. S'il n'avait pas été l'homme cynique et amer qu'il était devenu, il se serait peut être réjoui de voir qu'ils s'accordaient et qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement trouvés. Il n'était jamais bon d'être seul en temps de guerre. Sauf lorsqu'on était un espion…

Harry grogna et haussa les épaules, visiblement agacé.

\- Je fais beaucoup de cauchemars. Ma cicatrice me fait souffrir. Je… C'est comme lorsque j'ai vu Sirius au département des Mystères. Des visions.

\- Des visions de quoi ?

Severus choisit de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet du chien galeux - le gamin était susceptible à propos de la mort de son parrain - pour se concentrer sur le nœud sur problème : les insomnies de Potter.

\- Mort, destruction. Tortures. Je suppose qu'il s'agit des raids qu'il mène et que la Gazette relate.

\- Vous supposez, Monsieur Potter ?

\- J'ai reconnu certains lieux sur les photos de la Gazette.

Le Maître des potions pinça les lèvres, détestant cette situation. Il ne pouvait que compatir à la situation du gamin face à lui, tout Gryffondor insupportable qu'il fut. Il savait à quel point les divertissements de Voldemort étaient terribles et il ne souhaitait à personne d'être forcé d'y assister. Il pensa brièvement que Potter était résistant pour ne pas encore avoir sombré dans la folie, avant de croiser le regard soucieux de Drago.

Avec un reniflement agacé, il secoua la tête.

\- Vous passerez tous les soirs après le repas dans mon bureau où je vous remettrais une dose de potion de sommeil sans rêves. Et j'ai bien peur de devoir vous inciter à reprendre les cours d'occlumentie, aussi désagréable que l'expérience ait pu être.

Si l'heure n'était pas aussi grave, Severus aurait éclaté de rire en voyant l'air déconfit de Harry Potter.


	34. plus d'ennuis

**PROMPT : Plus d'ennuis**

* * *

Il avait fallu plusieurs jours à Narcissa avant d'apprendre une autre information intéressante. Une fois de plus, il s'agissait d'une autre abomination créée par Voldemort, un de ses horcruxe. Une bague, qu'il avait dissimulée dans les ruines de la maison de sa famille maternelle, ceux-là même qui l'avaient rejeté, les Gaunt.

Après quelques recherches, Narcissa avait eu un fou rire hystérique, seule dans la bibliothèque des Malefoy, en découvrant l'impensable. Le Maître de son mari, qui vantait tellement la pureté du sang, n'était rien d'autre qu'un sang-mêlé. Un vulgaire sang-mêlé, né hors mariage, d'un moldu qui avait abandonné Merope Gaunt enceinte…

Quand à son ascendance paternelle, elle n'était guère plus reluisante, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une famille de repris de justice.

L'aristocrate avait secoué la tête, incrédule, lorsqu'elle avait réussi à se calmer, avant de se demander comment Voldemort avait réussi à entortiller tous ces sangs-pur, et à les faire obéir. Il était certes puissant, un monstre puissant, mais tous ces sorciers auraient pu lui tourner le dos et la guerre n'aurait jamais eu lieu…

Elle avait attendu la nuit pour se rendre à la maison des Gaunt. Avec prudence, elle avait cherché l'endroit délabré, évitant les sortilèges posés ça et là, avant de trouver la bague qu'elle cherchait.

Elle était telle que l'avait décrite Voldemort, et elle hésita un bref instant à lancer un maléfice de Gemino pour la dupliquer et cacher le fait qu'elle l'avait dérobée mais elle n'osa pas.

L'objet était infestée de magie noire, rien de moins que porteur de l'âme maudite de Voldemort, et elle craignait ce qui pourrait se passer si elle lançait un sort dessus.

Elle préféra faire confiance à son instinct et la laisser en l'état, sans y toucher, la plaçant dans une boîte pour la transporter.

Elle se glissa dans son manoir, tenant l'objet avec précaution, quand les bougies s'allumèrent autour d'elle, la faisant sursauter.

Les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant, elle se trouva face à Lucius, visiblement furieux.

Nerveuse, elle regarda autour d'elle, s'assurant qu'ils étaient seuls.

Lucius renifla, ses yeux clairs lançant des éclairs.

\- Nous sommes seuls, Narcissa. Le maître a décidé d'un raid sur un village moldu.

Narcissa pinça les lèvres, se demandant combien d'enfants viendraient à périr cette nuit… Lucius sembla suivre sa pensée puisqu'il se radoucit légèrement.

\- Où étais-tu ? Tu aurais pu te faire surprendre, ou quelqu'un aurait pu noter ton absence !

Elle se laissa gracieusement tomber dans un fauteuil et laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

\- J'avais à faire.

\- Toujours ton projet insensé ? Narcissa, je t'en prie… Reste à l'écart de toute cette folie ! Le Maître… il devient…

\- Fou ? Il l'a toujours été, cher époux.

\- Justement ! Ne nous attire pas plus d'ennuis que nous en avons déjà, Narcissa. Il suffit d'un rien pour que nous ne devenions la cible de sa colère

\- C'est un sang-mêlé. Un fils de moldu. Qui est-il pour décider qui a le sang-pur ou non ?

Lucius ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt avant de blêmir et de regarder autour de lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu l'ignorais, n'est-ce pas ? Ce monstre a volé des vies au nom de… je ne sais même pas quoi ! Probablement une envie de revanche contre son père moldu qui a abandonné sa mère enceinte…

\- Merlin…

Narcissa constata avec satisfaction que son mari avait l'air ébranlé. Ses convictions vacillaient déjà, depuis son passage à Azkaban. La mort de Drago avait été un autre coup porté à sa fidélité aux ténèbres. Et ce dernier élément semblait être la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le chaudron…

Le blond se passa une main tremblante sur les yeux, et secoua la tête.

\- Comment…

\- En écoutant aux portes. Personne ne me prête attention, ils me prennent pour la docile épouse sang-pur qui obéit aveuglément à son mari.

Lucius laissa échapper un ricanement en jetant un coup d'œil tendre à sa femme. Narcissa pouvait être qualifiée de bien des manières, mais certainement pas d'épouse docile. Elle avait une propension à faire exactement ce qu'elle voulait et à diriger sa maisonnée d'une main de fer. Lucius était peut être le chef de famille, mais ses décisions avaient toujours été approuvées par Narcissa.

Sa tendre épouse lui sourit en retour, d'un air amusé, et se pencha légèrement en avant.

\- C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert l'existence de ces objets auxquels tient tant le Lord. Ce sont des abominations, contenant des morceaux de son âme.

Lucius hoqueta, effaré. La Magie noire ne l'avait jamais rebuté, mais l'idée même de morceler son âme et de se séparer d'une partie le remplissait d'horreur.

\- Que vas-tu en faire ?

\- Je leur ai trouvé une cachette idéale, et je compte bien la révéler au jeune Potter uniquement. S'il est le seul espoir de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore, autant lui offrir un léger avantage, non ?

\- Pourquoi ce gamin insignifiant, Narcissa ? Pourquoi pas directement les remettre à Dumbledore ?

\- Parce que Severus m'a dit que Harry Potter avait été le seul élève d'une autre maison que Serpentard à être touché par la mort de Drago. Je me dis que s'il avait été présent près de mon fils, il n'aurait pas hésité à essayer de le sauver, même s'ils étaient rivaux.

L'aristocrate pinça les lèvres en dévisageant sa femme, puis hocha sèchement la tête.

\- Que vas-tu faire de cet objet ?

\- Aller le cacher. Puis-je compter sur toi pour taire mon absence ?

\- Bien évidemment, Narcissa.

Elle eut un air satisfait, et lui sourit avec douceur.

\- Je ne serais pas longue, mon ami. Tu devrais… à l'occasion renouer avec Severus. Tu peux lui faire confiance, j'en suis certaine.

Lucius gronda, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore, Narcissa ?

\- Severus a accepté de protéger Drago lors de la mission confiée par le Lord. Il n'était pas au courant du raid et n'a donc rien pu faire, malheureusement.

Choqué, Lucius eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Est-ce un traître ?

Narcissa ricana.

\- Je l'ignore et ça n'a pas d'importance. Ne t'avise pas de lui causer du tord pour regagner du pouvoir, Lucius, je ne te le pardonnerai pas. Je sais juste que Severus est fiable et que tu peux lui parler de tout sans craindre d'être trahi.


	35. Boue

**PROMPT : Boue**

* * *

Lorsque les hiboux commencèrent à distribuer la Gazette du sorcier ce matin là, un grand silence envahit la Grande salle à mesure que les élèves prenaient connaissance de la une.

Avec un grognement agacé, Severus se saisit d'un exemplaire et l'ouvrit, avant de presque recracher la gorgée de thé qu'il venait de prendre.

Rita Skeeter une fois de plus avait l'art du titre racoleur. Les Mangemorts avaient décimé un petit village moldu, ne laissant aucuns survivants. Pas même les enfants.

Comme souvent, la pseudo journaliste cherchait des responsables à pointer du doigt. Et comme il était bien trop dangereux de s'en prendre directement à la cause même des massacres sous peine de voir la marque des Ténèbres flotter au dessus de sa propre maison, elle accusait Harry Potter.

"Que fait le pseudo héros du monde sorcier ? Harry Potter se terre à Poudlard !"

Le titre barrait la première page, hurlant ces mots à la face du lecteur. Severus, horrifié, leva les yeux sur la salle et vit les élèves fixer la table des Gryffondor. Tous semblaient attendre la réaction du Sauveur, qui pour l'heure mangeait doucement, les yeux rivés sur son assiette.

Longdubas poussa le journal devant son camarade avec un regard d'excuse, et Potter s'en empara d'une main hésitante. Severus nota qu'il tremblait légèrement en dépliant les pages imprimées, et il jura tout bas, maudissant Skeeter.

Potter resta un long moment dissimulé derrière les pages du journal, puis il le replia tranquillement, le visage impassible.

En apparence tout du moins. Severus se rendit compte qu'il avait les yeux aussi expressifs que ceux de sa mère, et qu'ils étaient pour l'heure emplis de détresse.

Avant que qui que ce soit ne songe à faire le moindre geste, Harry Potter avait repoussé son assiette doucement, s'était levé et avait quitté la grande salle sans un mot.

A peine les portes refermées derrière lui, la Grande salle explosa en un concert de commentaires.

Severus croisa le regard de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme semblait mécontent de la situation, cependant, il ne fit pas un geste envers le jeune homme qui venait de quitter la pièce. Minerva avait les lèvres tellement pincées qu'elles ne formaient qu'une mince ligne sur son visage, et elle détaillait chaque tablée, semblant mettre les élèves au défi de dire le moindre mot face à elle.

Le professeur de potions soupira et se leva, avant de disparaître par l'accès des professeurs. Il savait où était parti Potter, et il comptait bien lui laisser un peu de temps avec Drago avant d'essayer de lui parler. Il avait l'impression que le monde était à l'envers puisqu'il se retrouvait à vouloir rassurer le fils de James Potter… Mais personne ne devrait être traîné dans la boue de cette façon.

Lorsque Harry s'était installé dans la Grande Salle, ce matin là, il était à peine réveillé. Les cauchemars l'avaient encore tenu éveillé et il s'était dit que finalement aller voir son terrible professeur de potions serait peut être une bonne chose. Il attendait presque avec impatience de pouvoir tester sa potion de sommeil sans rêves, en espérant que ça tiendrait Voldemort à distance.

Il s'était servi mais n'avait pas vraiment faim, et il remuait la nourriture dans son assiette plus qu'il ne mangeait.

Le ballet des hiboux ne réussit pas à le distraire et il leva à peine la tête. Depuis la mort de Sirius, plus personne ne lui envoyait de courrier.

Il ne réagit même pas au silence qui envahit la Grande Salle, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

Il sentit un mouvement à ses côtés, et il se rendit compte que Neville poussait la Gazette vers lui, avec un sourire navré. Il hésita, puis soupira et se saisit du journal. Il se doutait bien qu'il serait la cible de cette journaliste de l'enfer, et il avait un peu peur de ce qu'elle pouvait avoir encore inventé à son sujet.

Le titre lui hurla au visage, et il se figea, les yeux dans le vague.

Il n'avait pas été physiquement sur place, mais Voldemort lui avait montré ce qu'il avait fait, et il revivait les évènements dans son esprit, au bord de la nausée.

Il avait envie de hurler à l'injustice, de hurler qu'il était encore un enfant, qu'il était démuni face à tout ça. Il n'avait rien demandé, il ne voulait pas être celui qui devrait tuer Voldemort. Il était fatigué de la guerre et du danger qui le suivaient depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard…

Il savait que toute la Grande salle avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Il le sentait. Aussi, il soupira et essaya d'afficher une expression la plus neutre possible. Puis, il posa doucement le journal à ses côtés, repoussa son assiette, l'appétit définitivement coupé et se leva.

D'un pas calme - bien loin de son agitation intérieure - il quitta la Grande Salle, sachant qu'il serait à peine parti que tout le monde commenterait ce qui venait de se passer.

A peine les lourdes portes refermées derrière lui, il partit en courant, les yeux brouillés de larmes. Il hésita un bref instant, puis il prit la direction de la chambre des secrets. Il avait besoin de voir quelqu'un qui le traiterait normalement. Qui ne le regarderait pas avec pitié, qui n'attendrait pas de lui l'impossible.

Lorsqu'il arriva face à Drago, il s'était repris. Suffisamment pour donner le change. Drago leva un sourcil surpris.

\- Potter ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- L'atmosphère de la Grande Salle était un peu… pénible.

Le Serpentard ricana, et secoua la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que ces imbéciles ont encore inventé ?

\- A une époque c'était moi l'imbécile.

\- A une époque je ne savais pas que je te devrais la vie.

Ils restèrent quelques instants les yeux dans les yeux, ne voulant céder ni l'un ni l'autre, puis Harry haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux.

\- Skeeter m'a offert un magnifique article pour me reprocher de me cacher à Poudlard.

Drago retroussa le nez en une moue de dégoût et eut un geste de la main.

\- Si tu commences à l'écouter… Il est possible de lui faire publier n'importe quoi du moment que ça puisse faire de l'audience. Ignore tout ça, ça sera pour le mieux.

Pour montrer l'importance qu'il accordait à Skeeter, Drago changea de sujet pour interroger Harry au sujet du prochain match de Quidditch.


	36. Dans la maison de mes parents

**PROMPT : Dans la maison de mes parents**

* * *

Il avait fallu un certain temps à Harry pour accepter le fait que Rogue l'avait surpris et avait découvert son secret. Et il lui avait fallu le temps d'accepter que l'homme ne le dénoncerait pas, ni à Voldemort, ni à Dumbledore.

Le Gryffondor savait que Rogue le protégeait depuis sont arrivée à Poudlard. Il lui avait sauvé la vie à de multiples reprises, mais il avait pensé que l'austère professeur de potions agissait sur les ordres du Directeur.

Cependant, il commençait à se poser des questions sur les motivations de l'homme. Il savait qu'il portait la marque des Ténèbres, et il savait qu'il était espion pour l'Ordre.

En dehors de ces faits, l'homme était mystérieux. Il semblait n'avoir aucunes attaches, aucun autre centre d'intérêt que les potions.

Quand le professeur de potions était arrivé dans la Chambre des Secrets, Harry avait cru que la terre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Il s'était mis devant Malefoy comme pour le cacher, mais il savait que c'était totalement inutile. Il était évident qu'il avait eu le temps de voir Drago Malefoy, aussi précisément qu'il avait vu Harry.

Harry s'était attendu à beaucoup de réaction s'il venait à être découvert, mais certainement pas à être interrogé sur ses cauchemars.

Cependant, le jeune homme était resté méfiant, et avait passé un maximum de temps avec Drago, craignant d'être dénoncé ou que Rogue ne vienne chercher le Serpentard en son absence.

Malefoy semblait avoir eu les mêmes craintes, parce qu'il avait sursauté à chaque visite de Harry, ne se détendant que lorsqu'il avait identifié le Gryffondor. Quelque part cette réaction avait réchauffé le cœur de Harry, lui indiquant que le Serpentard avait accepté qu'il lui sauve la vie…

Rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. Severus n'était pas revenu, et personne n'avait semblé au courant que Drago Malefoy était en vie et dissimulé dans les entrailles de Poudlard.

Les deux garçons avaient évité le sujet soigneusement, agissant comme si tout était normal, comme si leur nervosité était habituelle. Ils avaient continué à manger ensemble, à discuter de Quidditch - sujet neutre par excellence - ou à travailler les cours. Harry continuait à progresser, sous le regard suspicieux d'Hermione et interrogatifs de la plupart de ses professeurs.

Rogue n'avait rien dit pendant le cours de potions. Il était resté égal à lui-même. Sarcastique et désagréable envers Harry, se fendant malgré tout d'un léger sourire en coin lorsque le Gryffondor avait réussi parfaitement sa potion pour la première fois.

Et puis, alors que Harry résumait à Drago le cours de MacGonagall, Severus était arrivé, en silence comme la fois précédente et était sorti de l'ombre, faisant sursauter une fois de plus les deux garçons.

Si les deux garçons s'étaient posé des questions sur les réactions de leur professeur, ce dernier avait longuement réfléchi à la situation.

Il avait décidé de rester silencieux pour l'instant, et de parler de la situation avec son filleul pour prendre une décision finale. L'enjeu était bien trop important, et les risques pour les deux adolescents étaient bien trop importants.

D'un geste, Rogue métamorphosa une plume appartenant à Drago en chaise et s'installa face aux deux garçons. Il les dévisagea l'un après l'autre, puis soupira.

\- Je suppose que vous ne savez pas ce que sont des horcruxes, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry sursauta violemment et blêmit. Rogue leva un sourcil surpris puis eut un rictus amusé.

\- Vous êtes décidément plein de surprises, Monsieur Potter.

\- Je vous ai entendu en parler avec le professeur Dumbledore.

Rogue grogna d'agacement, mais il ne pouvait pas réellement en vouloir au jeune homme. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à gérer le choc de l'annonce.

En voyant le regard colérique de Drago sur lui, il songea que le blondinet devait avoir été mis immédiatement au courant… Il soupira.

\- Bien. Vous savez donc que ce sont les objets qui confèrent une certaine… immortalité au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés.

\- Comment les trouver ? Peut-on les détruire ?

\- Pour ce qui est de les trouver, je connais la localisation de quelques uns de ces objets. Dumbledore m'a demandé à ce que je vous escorte pour aller les récupérer. Pour ce qui est de les détruire, il me semble que vous l'avez déjà fait selon le Directeur…

Harry le regarda avec surprise, se perdant dans ses pensées, essayant de déterminer à quel moment il avait pu détruire l'un de ses objets quand d'un coup il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Le journal de Jedusor !

Le maître des potions eut un léger sourire d'approbation. Drago grogna.

\- Serait-ce trop demander que d'avoir des précisions pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant ?

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules.

\- En seconde année, quand je suis descendu dans la chambre des secrets, j'ai découvert que c'était Ginny qui l'avait ouverte et qui avait libéré le Basilic. Elle était… possédée à cause du journal d'un ancien élève, Tom Jédusor. Tu le connais mieux sous le nom de Voldemort. Il était en train d'aspirer sa vie pour renaître et j'ai… coupé le lien en détruisant le carnet.

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai planté le croc du Basilic dans le carnet et… je suppose que c'est le morceau d'âme qui en est sorti et qui a hurlé avant de disparaître.

Drago secoua la tête avec un léger sourire, sans commenter. Il aurait dû se douter que c'était quelque chose d'extraordinaire, il commençait à connaître le Gryffondor et sa propension certaine à attirer les ennuis.

Severus, pour sa part observait Harry d'un oeil surpris, comme s'il était un ingrédient de potion particulièrement rare et inhabituel.

Harry perdu dans ses souvenirs, ne faisait pas attention aux deux regards sur lui. Il soupira pour revenir au présent.

\- Professeur ? Où sont ils ? Ces horcruxes que vous avez localisé ?

Rogue hésita et jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de Drago. Puis il choisit de ne pas parler de la réaction de Narcissa à l'annonce du décès de son fils et de sa croisade pour détruire Voldemort.

\- Une personne de confiance m'aide à les rassembler. Ils ont été dissimulé à Godric's Hollow, un endroit dont vous devez avoir entendu parler.

\- Dans la maison de mes parents ?

\- Il semblerait, oui. Nous nous y rendrons au week-end.


	37. Calmez-vous

**PROMPT : Calmez-vous**

* * *

Drago regardait Severus et Harry sans dire un mot, légèrement inquiet. Il se doutait que son parrain voudrait lui parler et il craignait le moment.

Le Gryffondor lui avait dit que Severus n'était pas vraiment un Mangemort, qu'il était espion pour le compte de Dumbledore et donc du bon côté. Mais il l'avait toujours connu ami avec son père, discutant de leurs marques respectives et de leurs activités pas vraiment légales. Pour lui, Severus - bien qu'il soit un parrain attentif - était un Mangemort.

Drago croyait Potter bien entendu, le Gryffondor lui avait donné des raisons de lui faire confiance. Mais il avait besoin de temps pour changer de point de vue sur son professeur de potion. Il était bien plus crédible en amateur de magie noire et Mangemort proche de Voldemort qu'en bras droit de la lumière…

Ça expliquait probablement pourquoi Severus avait un poste à Poudlard et restait proche de Dumbledore malgré son passé trouble et son comportement agressif envers les élèves.

Il sursauta lorsque Potter lui mit une main sur l'épaule, pour le ramener à la réalité. Il grimaça, agacé de s'être fait surprendre alors qu'il n'était pas attentif à ce qui l'entourait.

\- Malefoy ? Je vais… vous laisser. Je… vous avez sûrement des choses à vous dire.

Drago hocha sèchement la tête, se retenant de demander à Potter de rester près de lui. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt à faire face à son parrain, surtout après tout ce temps à ne voir que Potter.

Le Gryffondor hésita un bref instant avant de s'arrêter devant leur professeur de potions. Il était clairement inquiet des réactions de l'homme et de ce qu'il allait décidé.

\- Monsieur ? Je vous attendrai en haut pour refermer le passage… Je vais surveiller que personne ne vienne…

Rogue acquiesça sèchement.

\- Calmez-vous Potter ! Je ne serais pas long.

Harry baissa la tête en hochant doucement la tête; avant de partir à pas lents, sans oser se retourner.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il était perturbé, Drago attaqua aussitôt avant de savoir ce que son parrain voulait.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'être aussi désagréable avec lui !

Severus eut un léger sourire, amusé par la réaction de Drago, qui confirmait ce qu'il avait deviné, à savoir que les deux adolescents s'étaient rapprochés et avaient fait la paix.

\- La dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus et parlé, tu ne pensais pas autant de bien de Potter… Tu as bien changé, dis-moi ?

Le murmure de Drago fut presque imperceptible mais il l'entendit cependant.

\- La dernière fois, Potter ne venait pas de me sauver la vie.

Severus resta silencieux, réfléchissant aux mots de Drago. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Drago avait commencé à lui parler, d'un ton presque suppliant.

\- Severus. Je sais que… tu es ami avec mes parents et tout, mais oublies que tu m'as vu. Tu as juste à reprendre tes cours et à garder le silence. Je suis certain que tu peux garder le secret, non ?

\- Tu ne veux pas retrouver tes amis ?

Drago se frotta le visage, et il sembla perdu, et beaucoup plus jeune. Il rappelait à Severus le petit garçon qu'il avait été. D'une petite voix, peu sûr de lui, l'adolescent répondit doucement.

\- Mes amis me manquent. Mais je ne veux pas retourner… avec les autres.

Le professeur de potions réprima un mouvement d'humeur. Drago avait toujours été un trouillard, mais un trouillard arrogant. Cette fois, il semblait mort de peur à l'idée de sortir de la prison que Potter lui avait offert…

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Tu préfères les vacances en compagnie de Potter ?

Drago se raidit et Severus maudit son manque de subtilité. Alors qu'il allait s'excuser auprès du jeune homme, il fut surpris par la réponse de Drago, qui avait levé ses yeux gris vers lui.

\- Parce que si je retourne avec les autres, je suis mort. Potter est peut être un foutu Gryffondor mais il m'a mis à l'abri. Probablement à l'endroit le plus sûr du monde magique.

Severus soupira.

\- Tu ne voulais pas suivre les traces de ton père, n'est-ce pas ? Je pensais que tu avais dit ça à Potter pour… l'amadouer.

Le visage de Drago se rembrunit et il détourna le regard, visiblement vexé que son parrain ait pu penser qu'il voulait devenir un assassin de son plein gré. Severus soupira et grogna.

\- Je ne dirais rien Drago, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

\- Ni à mes parents ?

Severus hésita, repensant au chagrin des Malefoy.

\- Drago, tes parents… Aimeraient te savoir en vie.

\- Ils le sauront quand tout sera terminé. Si quelqu'un apprend que je ne suis pas mort, ils seront en danger. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne non ? Si Tu-sais-qui découvre que je n'ai pas été tué, il décidera que j'ai trahi et il s'en prendra à mes parents.

Severus hocha doucement la tête.

\- D'accord. Ta présence ici restera secrète.

Face à l'air soulagé de Drago, le maître des potions secoua la tête.

\- Et je pense que je vais le regretter, mais je te promet d'aider Potter au mieux pour que tu restes à l'abri. Ça te va ?

Drago hocha vivement la tête.

\- Tu vas l'aider à vaincre Tu-sais-qui aussi ?

\- C'est ce que je m'évertue à faire depuis des années.

Ils échangèrent un long regard.

\- Potter hein ?

Drago s'empourpra légèrement et haussa les épaules.

\- Il est le seul à s'être préoccupé de me… laisser le choix. Et il aurait pu me faire payer nos disputes mais au lieu de quoi il a fait en sorte que je sois bien traité. Je n'ai manqué de rien. Nourriture, occupation, et même sa compagnie.

Severus laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur, surtout en voyant les rougeurs sur les joues pâles de son filleul.

Ce dernier releva la tête, les sourcils froncés, un air décidé sur le visage, comme si la promesse de rester à l'abri lui avait redonné tout son mordant.

\- Et donc, cher parrain ? Un espion pour le compte du vieux fou ? Mes parents le savent ?

Severus se figea et lui adressa un regard noir.

\- Drago…

\- Si ça venait à se savoir… Tu aurais des problèmes n'est-ce-pas ?

Le maître des potions secoua la tête, voyant où son filleul voulait en venir. Le blond eut un sourire rusé, typiquement Serpentard.

\- Maintenant, tu sais que c'est aussi dans ton intérêt d'aider Potter à me cacher ici…


	38. Levier

**PROMPT : Levier**

* * *

Harry ne savait pas comment son professeur avait fait pour obtenir l'autorisation, mais Severus Rogue lui avait annoncé qu'ils iraient à Godric's Hollow le lendemain soir. Le jeune homme supposait qu'il avait l'accord de Dumbledore, mais il n'irait certainement pas s'en assurer : il était trop pressé de voir enfin la maison de ses parents.

Dès qu'il en avait été informé, il avait filé ventre à terre dans la Chambre des secrets le dire à Drago. Le blond avait ricané devant son excitation, et ils s'étaient longuement demandé ce que pouvaient être les objets en question. Ils avaient fait les suppositions les plus folles entre deux éclats de rire, retrouvant pour quelques instants l'insouciance de l'enfance.

Harry avait fini par avouer à son camarade qu'il était impatient de découvrir le lieu où ses parents avaient vécu tout en étant inquiet de ce qu'il allait y voir. Il n'avait pas de souvenirs visuels - il n'était qu'un bébé lorsqu'ils avaient été tués sous ses yeux - mais il ne pouvait pas oublier les hurlements de sa mère qu'il avait revécu face aux Détraqueurs.

Drago s'était rembruni, se souvenant qu'il s'était moqué du Survivant à cette époque, sans pitié, sans même se demander pourquoi le Gryffondor était si faible face aux gardiens d'Azkaban. Il ne comprenait pas comment son camarade pouvait lui avoir pardonné. A cet instant précis, lui-même n'arrivait pas à se pardonner d'avoir été si stupide.

Finalement, il avait assuré à Potter que leur professeur de potions veillerait à ce que tout se passe bien. Et il ne put pas vraiment critiquer l'air dubitatif du rouge et or.

A l'heure dite, Harry attendait Severus Rogue dans le Hall de Poudlard. Tout était désert si peu de temps avant le couvre-feu.

Comme à son habitude, il avait pris avec lui la carte du Maraudeur et sa cape d'invisibilité dans un petit sac à dos. Il craignait trop que Ron ne se décide à fouiller ses affaires comme il l'avait déjà fait par le passé pour essayer de percer le secret de ses disparitions.

Il préférait que le rouquin ne se rende pas compte qu'il quittait Poudlard en compagnie de leur professeur de potions, et surtout, il ne voulait pas qu'il ne découvre le point correspondant à Drago Malefoy sur la carte alors qu'il était sensé être mort.

Un jour, il finirait par tout leur dire, en espérant qu'ils le pardonneraient. Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à faire face à leurs interrogations.

Lorsque Rogue arriva, d'un pas rapide et avec un mouvement ample de ses robes comme à son habitude, Harry lui emboîta le pas sans un mot, veillant à ne pas se laisser distancer. Ils allèrent jusqu'aux grilles de l'école puis Severus saisit le bras du jeune homme et ils transplanèrent.

En arrivant à Godric's Hollow, Harry regarda autour de lui avec curiosité, se rattrapant de justesse au bras de son professeur. A une époque, son atterrissage approximatif lui aurait probablement valu un commentaire moqueur, mais pas cette fois. Il n'y eut aucune remarque.

La première chose qu'il vit et qui le fit hoqueter fut la statue de ses parents, tenant un bébé - lui. Comme hypnotisé, il se dégagea de la poigne de son professeur pour s'approcher à pas lents et observer avec curiosité le visage des statues. Il passa rapidement sur le visage de son père - après tout, il entendait bien trop souvent qu'il était son portrait craché - pour se focaliser sur sa mère. Il leva une main tremblante vers la joue de la statue, fasciné. Il la trouva magnifique et il se demanda si elle avait réellement été aussi belle, comme un ange.

Il sursauta violemment quand Rogue parla derrière lui.

\- Votre mère était très belle.

Harry tourna un regard humide de larmes vers lui et hocha la tête, incapable de répondre, avant de respirer profondément pour se reprendre. Ils marchèrent en silence vers la maison en ruines, et Harry gémit sourdement en voyant l'état de la maison. Ce n'était rien de moins qu'une ruine, tenant debout miraculeusement. Si le rez-de-chaussée semblait un minimum préservé - la porte d'entrée était fermée - l'étage était à ciel ouvert. Il sursauta lorsque Severus posa la main sur son épaule, en signe de réconfort, mais n'essaya pas de se dégager.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait trouver du réconfort auprès du professeur le plus austère de Poudlard, celui-là même qui l'avait toujours méprisé à cause de sa ressemblance avec son père.

La porte d'entrée avait gonflé et malgré les sorts que le professeur de potions jeta, elle resta close.

\- Il faudrait un levier peut-être.

Severus observa le jeune homme et pinça les lèvres.

\- Je pense surtout que nous ne sommes pas tout à fait au bon endroit. Cette porte n'a pas pu être ouverte récemment.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Mes parents avaient une autre maison ?

\- Non.

\- Mais…

\- Le message m'indiquait dans la dernière demeure des Potter. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une légère erreur d'interprétation, Monsieur Potter.

Harry resta silencieux un moment, puis hocha la tête.

\- Il faut aller sur leur tombe.

Le professeur jeta un long regard impénétrable à son élève avant de soupirer.

\- Ça ira ?

Harry le regarda avec surprise, ne comprenant visiblement pas où était le problème. Il hocha la tête résolument et emboîta le pas à son professeur.

Devant la stèle sur la tombe de ses parents, il resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur les noms de ses parents. Il s'approcha, ignorant son professeur, et passa doucement ses doigts le long des gravures dorées sur les plaques de marbre, retraçant les noms et les dates.

Il souffla, tout doucement.

\- Je n'étais jamais venu sur leur tombe. Je n'avais jamais… vu cet endroit.

Harry se reprit et secoua la tête, chassant les larmes de ses yeux. Il se retourna vers son professeur, qui l'avait laissé tranquille.

Severus était penché et avait dégagé la terre sur le côté de la stèle, dégageant les objets qui avaient été dissimulés. Une coupe, une bague et un médaillon.

Harry recula d'un pas en grimaçant.

\- Ce sont les horcruxes, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Effectivement Monsieur Potter. Je suppose que vous pouvez sentir la Magie Noire qui s'en dégage.

Harry hocha la tête détaillant les reliques.


	39. Verre

**PROMPT : verre**

* * *

Une fois les horcruxes récupérés, ils ne s'étaient pas attardés à Godric's Hollow. Ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard, et ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé.

Dans le hall de l'école, Harry s'était attendu à être invité à rejoindre son lit, mais Rogue lui fit signe de le suivre dans les cachots.

Le Gryffondor avait obéi sans même protester. Il se sentait un peu groggy, après cette soirée riche en émotions. Il ne pensait pas être autant touché par la découverte de l'endroit où avaient vécu ses parents, par leurs tombes, par la statue commémorant leur sacrifice.

Le professeur de potions le fit entrer dans son bureau et le détailla les sourcils froncés.

\- Tout va bien, Potter ?

Harry hocha doucement la tête, levant ses yeux émeraude vers l'homme. Il ne manqua pas le frisson qu'eut Severus Rogue en croisant ses yeux, mais il ne chercha pas à s'interroger sur la raison de cette réaction.

Brusquement, l'homme fit volte-face, dans un mouvement ample de cape, et passa dans sa réserve. Il en ressortit peu de temps après avec une fiole de potion d'un bleu nuit profond, parsemé de paillettes blanches.

Face à l'air d'incompréhension du gamin devant lui, Severus grogna et secoua la tête.

\- Potion de sommeil sans rêves. Vous prenez la dose avant de vous coucher, l'effet est quasi-immédiat. Vous viendrez me voir demain soir pour me dire comment s'est passé votre nuit, et nous verrons si ça suffit à vous soulager de vos cauchemars.

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry hocha la tête et le remercia.

Severus soupira, légèrement gêné par la reconnaissance du jeune homme. L'air revêche, il fit un geste de la main pour signifier que ça n'avait aucune importance.

\- Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre votre dortoir avant que je ne change d'avis.

Avec un sourire éclatant, Harry hocha la tête et partit en courant tandis que l'homme grommelait, attendri malgré lui.

Une fois seul, Severus rentra dans ses appartements avec un soupir las et déposa les horcruxes sur la table devant lui. Il pouvait sentir la magie noire émaner par vague des reliques, et il jura tout bas, espérant qu'il ne serait pas possible de les localiser.

Il n'avait pas le courage d'aller voir Albus à cette heure, pas après avoir revu le lieu où Lily était morte. Pas après avoir vu sa tombe, ou la statue érigée en son honneur.

Détournant résolument le regard des artefacts, il s'affala dans son fauteuil avec un grognement épuisé. D'un _accio_, il fit venir un verre de Whisky pur feu à lui, et en but une gorgée en fermant les yeux.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vieux ni aussi fatigué.

De plus en plus souvent il se demandait pourquoi il continuait encore et toujours.

Lily.

Lily était sa raison de se battre, même après toutes ces années. Sa vieille culpabilité était toujours aussi présente, il regrettait toujours autant d'avoir rapporté la prophétie sans réfléchir. Il s'estimait responsable de la mort de Lily, et il s'était juré de tout faire pour corriger son erreur.

Il ne pourrait jamais faire revenir Lily, à son grand désespoir. Mais il pouvait protéger son fils, celui pour lequel elle avait sacrifié sa vie sans aucune hésitation.

Au départ, Severus avait pensé le gamin aussi prétentieux et idiot que son père. Il l'avait détesté tout en le maintenant en vie.

Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence… Harry Potter ressemblait bien plus à Lily qu'à James au final.

Lily aurait elle aussi été du genre à mettre à l'abri Drago Malefoy pour qu'il n'ait pas à prendre la marque.

Il ne pourrait jamais oublier son amie. Sa première amie. Ils n'étaient que des enfants quand il avaient fait connaissance, et la petite fille rousse aux incroyables yeux verts avait fasciné le petit Severus de l'époque. Elle lui avait tendu la main et il l'avait saisie, trouvant du réconfort dans cette amitié. Il avait été heureux de découvrir qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'ils iraient à Poudlard ensemble.

Même s'ils avaient été répartis dans des maisons différentes, ils s'étaient jurés de ne pas se laisser séparer.

Au départ… Au départ, ils étaient restés proches. Lily était une Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles et elle ne se laissait pas intimider. Elle bravait les reproches de ses camarades de maison pour passer du temps avec Severus, et se moquait bien des rumeurs.

Severus ne se souvenait pas à quel moment il était tombé désespérément amoureux d'elle. Il savait juste qu'elle était devenu ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

Il avait gardé ses sentiments secrets, persuadé que Lily le repousserait. Il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en lui à l'époque, et les moqueries incessantes des Maraudeurs n'aidaient en rien. Alors il avait verrouillé son cœur, et continué à passer du temps avec elle, en tant qu'ami.

Un jour, cependant, James Potter avait deviné. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il brûlait d'amour pour la douce Gryffondor. Il l'avait humilié encore et encore.

Severus, de crainte de voir son secret révélé avait décidé de repousser Lily de lui. Il avait profité qu'elle prenne sa défense pour l'insulter et la traiter de Sang-de-bourbe. Il se souvenait parfaitement le regard trahi et blessé qu'elle lui avait lancé, et malgré son cœur qui se déchirait, il n'avait pas baissé les yeux.

Leur amitié avait brusquement pris fin, et Severus s'était retrouvé seul. Il n'avait plus son amie qui le réconfortait quand il rentrait de vacances, après avoir subi les coups de son père. Il n'avait plus son amie qui veillait à ce qu'il ne reste jamais seul.

Il avait rejoint les Mangemorts par désespoir. Il pensait qu'il avait besoin d'appartenir à un groupe quel qu'il soit pour se sentir moins vide. Il s'était rapidement rendu compte à quel point il s'était fourvoyé, et il avait eu des années pour regretter amèrement ses décisions.

James Potter et ses amis avaient été d'odieux connards, mais lui s'était piégé tout seul. Il était celui qui avait fait les mauvais choix, au final… Et pour lesquels il paierait toute sa vie.

Le visage de Lily en tête, souriante et enjouée, l'accompagna alors qu'il s'endormait dans son fauteuil, son verre d'alcool désormais vide.


	40. Documentaire

**PROMPT : documentaire**

* * *

Harry soupira une fois de plus en voyant Hagrid s'extasier devant une de ses créatures pleine de dents et de griffes. Il adorait réellement le demi-géant. Il avait été son premier ami sorcier, il lui avait offert son premier cadeau d'anniversaire. Il était celui qui était venu le chercher chez son oncle et sa tante, et qui lui avait donné de l'espoir pour le futur. Autre chose qu'un placard et que la perspective de se retrouver à Saint-Brutus.

Hagrid était plein de qualités, Harry le pensait sincèrement. Il était gentil, loyal. Fidèle.

Mais il n'était définitivement pas fait pour choisir le sujet de ses cours.

Il pouvait être un bon enseignant, la plupart du temps. Mais sa passion pour les animaux dangereux était un vrai calvaire pour ses élèves en général et pour Harry en particulier.

Fatalement, Harry se retrouvait régulièrement en première ligne. Il savait qu'il était l'élève préféré de l'homme - ce dernier n'en faisait pas mystère - et pour cette raison, il était bien trop souvent désigné volontaire sans avoir eu son mot à dire.

Il ne refusait jamais pour ne pas froisser Hagrid, mais il en venait parfois à aller en cours de soin aux créatures magiques à reculons.

Comme souvent après un cours avec Hagrid, Harry rentrait au château de mauvaise humeur, couvert de boue et de terre, les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à son habitude. Une fois de plus, il avait été désigné par Hagrid pour venir l'assister et forcément, le demi-géant avait choisi des créatures "totalement adorables" et "fascinantes" pour lui. Autrement dit, dangereuses et susceptibles.

Lorsque Malefoy assistait aux cours avec eux, il n'aurait pas hésité à se moquer de Harry en le voyait mordre la poussière après avoir échappé de justesse à un coup de crocs vicieux. Cette fois pourtant, aucun Serpentard ne fit la moindre réflexion. Ils restèrent silencieux, presque apathique, suivant le cours d'un air complètement apathiques.

Le Gryffondor hésita un bref instant. Il avait envie de retourner à son dortoir prendre une douche brûlante et se débarrasser de toute la crasse accumulée. Mais il avait promis à Malefoy de passer le voir à la fin du cours pour lui apporter un livre.

Avec un soupir, il prit la direction des toilettes du troisième étage, décidant qu'il pouvait différer sa douche de quelques minutes.

En le voyant arriver dans cet état, Drago le détailla l'œil rond.

\- Par Merlin ! Tu t'es roulé dans la boue ou quoi ?

Harry grogna et se laissa glisser au sol contre le mur avec un soupir fatigué.

\- Cours de Hagrid. Pas besoin de te faire un dessin je suppose ?

Le blond gloussa en secouant la tête et leva un sourcil amusé.

\- Une créature fascinante je suppose ?

\- C'était aussi intéressant que les documentaires animaliers qu'oncle Vernon regardait à longueur de week-end ! Interminable et dans mon cas salissant…

Face au regard narquois du Serpentard, il leva les yeux au ciel dramatiquement et lâcha enfin, dans un souffle.

\- Scroutt à pétard.

Drago resta silencieux une fraction de seconde avant de se mettre à rire. Harry le laissa se moquer sans protester, souriant.

Lorsqu'il se calma, le Serpentard l'interrogea.

\- C'est quoi un documentaire animalier ?

\- C'est un reportage sur les animaux qui passe sur la télévision moldue. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Burbage en avait parlé dans son cours sur les moldus. C'est la boîte qui diffuse les images, c'est ça ?

Harry hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, un large sourire vissé sur les lèvres.

Drago se pencha en avant, les yeux brillants.

\- Et donc, tu regardais ça, enfant ? Les documentaires ?

Harry grimaça et détourna les yeux. Sa réaction n'échappa pas à Drago qui ne fit pas la moindre réflexion bien qu'il se posa de nombreuses questions.

Finalement le Gryffondor soupira en haussant les épaules.

\- Pas vraiment. Je ne regardais pas vraiment la télé.

\- Alors que faisait le petit Potter ?

Harry grimaça de nouveau. Il croisa le regard de Drago et se perdit dans ses yeux couleur acier, puis sur un coup de tête, il commença à parler les yeux dans le vague.

\- En fait, j'ai vécu chez mon oncle et ma tante qui pensent que je suis un monstre. Ils n'aiment pas la magie…

Drago retint une exclamation de stupeur, devinant que s'il émettait le moindre son le Gryffondor se refermerait et ne parlerait plus. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus, de comprendre un peu mieux le garçon étrange face à lui. Potter avait toujours été un mystère pour lui, et il avait enfin l'occasion d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui.

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire triste, amer.

\- J'ai… J'ai grandi dans un placard. En fait, si Voldemort voulait s'assurer de la coopération du monde sorcier pour détruire les moldus, il aurait juste à… à présenter ma famille. Ils méprisent les sorciers et ce sont probablement les gens les plus obtus qui existent.

Harry secoua la tête, comme s'il sortait de ses pensées, et cligna des yeux. Drago se frotta les yeux et choisit de parler de son enfance, lui aussi.

\- J'ai eu beaucoup de chances de mon côté. Mon père est peut être un Mangemort mais… Il a toujours été présent. Je suppose que j'ai toujours connu le meilleur du monde magique.

Harry eut un sourire malicieux.

\- Ton père peut avoir l'air effrayant pourtant, non ?

\- Il l'est. Quand il est en colère. Mais… Je sais pas, il nous a toujours protégé. Je suppose qu'il est devenu Mangemort parce que son père l'était.

Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Nous sommes vraiment opposés sur tout, apparemment.

Drago fronça les sourcils et laissa échapper un reniflement agacé.

\- Et ça te pose un problème, Potter ?

Loin de s'offusquer du ton soudain froid du Serpentard, Harry se mit à rire, totalement décontracté.

\- Pas vraiment. A première vue, ça ne nous empêche pas de nous entendre. J'aurais… J'allais dire que j'aurais aimé qu'on soit amis au début, mais je ne regrette pas non plus d'avoir été proche de Ron et d'Hermione.

Drago eut un sourire malicieux.

\- Trewlanney te parlerait de destinée et de karma. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Harry soupira en secouant la tête, les yeux brillants.

\- Nous ne voudrions pas lui donner tort, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le sourire qu'ils échangèrent valait tous les discours.


	41. Les étoiles sont mortes

**PROMPT : Les étoiles sont mortes**

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux et réprima un grognement agacé en voyant qu'il faisait encore nuit. Il venait de faire un cauchemar, une fois de plus.

Avec un soupir résigné, il regarda la fiole vide à côté de lui, avant de saisir sa baguette pour jeter un rapide _Tempus. _Cinq heures du matin. Il y avait du progrès, puisqu'apparemment il avait réussi à dormir pratiquement une nuit complète avant que des rêves de violence et de désolation ne viennent le réveiller.

Il repoussa les couvertures et frissonna brusquement dans la fraîcheur matinale. En silence, il enfila des chaussures et une cape d'hiver, puis il se drapa dans sa cape d'invisibilité.

Le jeune homme avait terriblement besoin de prendre l'air, de quitter quelques instants l'atmosphère confinée du dortoir.

En sortant de la tour Gryffondor, il hésita un bref instant, puis se dirigea vers le parc. Il y avait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de flâner à l'extérieur, et son besoin d'air pur le poussa à quitter le château en catimini.

Il s'approcha du lac noir, et se posta devant, respirant à pleins poumons après avoir ôté sa cape d'invisibilité, les yeux fermés. Son cauchemar se diluait déjà dans son esprit et il oubliait les images terribles qui l'avaient tiré du sommeil.

Légèrement fataliste, Harry se demanda si un jour il pourrait avoir une nuit paisible, sans aucun cauchemar, sans aucun rêve lié à la guerre. Entre les visions que lui envoyait Voldemort et ses propres craintes, il avait désespérément soif de normalité et de calme…

Il soupira et reprit sa promenade, faisant lentement le tour du lac, s'approchant de la forêt interdite.

Il aurait dû se tenir à l'écart de la forêt, mais il n'était pas vraiment effrayé ni inquiet à l'idée d'y entrer. Il avait l'impression qu'il était comme attiré, et il entra sans la moindre crainte sous le couvert des arbres sombres.

Avec un léger rire discret, il pensa qu'il était devenu un habitué des lieux. Il avança d'un bon pas en contourna prudemment la cabane de Hagrid. Même s'il n'y avait aucune lumière, il se méfia quand même, décidé à ne pas se faire surprendre. Il savait que le demi-géant passait parfois la nuit dans la forêt interdite à s'occuper des créatures qui y vivaient.

Il s'installa dans une clairière où il avait ses habitudes, et s'étendit sur l'herbe, regardant les étoiles au travers d'une percée entre les arbres.

Il faisait froid mais la nuit était belle, sans nuages. Drapé dans sa cape fourrée, Harry était bien, confortablement installé. Il commença à dériver dans un état de rêverie agréable, se reposant tranquillement.

En entendant un bruit de sabots approcher, il se redressa, pas vraiment inquiet. En voyant Firenze, il sourit, un peu gêné d'avoir été surpris. Il se doutait que le Centaure n'irait pas le dénoncer, en général les créatures magiques de la forêt n'intervenaient pas dans les affaires humaines.

Le Centaure l'observa en silence un long moment, si bien que Harry commença à se tortiller, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il savait que pour certaines créatures, il n'était pas le bienvenu dans la forêt, même s'il restait prudent et discret.

\- Harry Potter.

Harry eut un sourire timide et inclina la tête pour saluer Firenze.

\- Bonjour Firenze.

La créature leva les yeux vers le ciel, et observa les étoiles un long moment sans un mot. Harry se recoucha au sol, gardant les yeux tournés vers Firenze, sachant parfaitement qu'il finirait par parler.

Le Gryffondor commençait à somnoler et il sursauta quand Firenze prit la parole.

\- Les étoiles sont mortes mais elles ne le savent pas encore. Puis un jour, elles cesseront de nous envoyer leur lumière et elles disparaîtront.

Harry fronça les sourcils, essayant de décrypter les paroles du Centaure.

Firenze reporta son attention sur le jeune homme allongé au sol, et eut un léger sourire.

\- Le ciel dit beaucoup de choses, lorsqu'on sait où regarder. Et mon peuple sait beaucoup de choses à ton sujet, Harry Potter. De grandes difficultés t'attendent, mais tu n'es pas seul.

L'adolescent soupira et ferma les yeux, la gorge serrée. C'était rassurant de s'entendre dire qu'il n'était pas seul, mais c'était aussi inquiétant. A ses yeux, cela voulait dire qu'il y aurait des gens pour risquer leurs vies…

Le Centaure eut un léger rire, comme s'il savait exactement ce que pensait le jeune garçon.

\- Jeune homme, tu ne pourras pas protéger tout le monde. Et ce n'est pas ton rôle. N'oublies pas que nombre de ceux qui seront à tes côtés auront choisi leur destin, contrairement à toi…

Harry secoua la tête violemment.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait d'autres morts par ma faute. J'ai perdu mon parrain parce que j'ai été trop stupide pour me méfier, et il… C'est comme si je l'avais tué.

Firenze fixa Harry un long moment et soupira.

\- Tu es encore un enfant, Harry Potter. Ne te rend pas responsable de ce qui était écrit dans les étoiles. Certaines choses peuvent être changées, d'autres non. Ton destin est d'être celui qui mènera le monde magique à une nouvelle ère, quelque soit le résultat de ton affrontement avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

\- Mon destin ? Je ne peux pas y échapper quoi que je fasse ?

\- Est-ce-réellement une question, Harry Potter ? Nous savons tous les deux que tu serais incapable d'abandonner le monde magique à son sort. Quoi que tu en dises, tu es de l'étoffe des héros.

Harry frotta son visage avec ses mains, soudain épuisé. Il aurait aimé être un garçon ordinaire, dont la seule préoccupation serait le prochain match de Quidditch ou sa vie sentimentale. Au lieu de quoi, il réfléchissait à comment détruire des horcruxes, sauver le monde magique, tuer un homme - un monstre et préserver son rival envers et contre tout.

D'une petite voix, le faisant paraître encore plus jeune qu'il était, Harry murmura.

\- Je voudrais que tout soit déjà terminé. Je suis si fatigué…

Firenze leva une fois de plus les yeux vers le ciel, regardant la nuit se teinter des couleurs de l'aube. Il secoua ses cheveux longs et répondit doucement.

\- La fin est proche, Harry Potter. Prends soin de toi et de ceux que tu aimes.

Sans développer ses paroles, le Centaure hocha la tête en signe de salut et s'enfonça dans la forêt, laissant Harry seul, perdu dans ses pensées.


	42. Délicat flocon de neige

**PROMPT : Délicat flocon de neige**

* * *

Noël approchait doucement. Les jours s'écoulaient et le froid s'installait.

Narcissa, installée sur un balcon du Manoir Malefoy, tenait entre ses mains une tasse de thé brûlant pour se réchauffer tout en regardant au loin, d'un air rêveur.

Elle se perdait dans ses souvenirs, dans les souvenirs des jours heureux où l'avenir s'annonçait radieux pour leur famille.

Tous leurs projets n'avaient été qu'un rêve, qui s'était évaporé en fumée à l'instant même où Voldemort était revenu. Et y repenser laissait dans la bouche de Narcissa un goût de cendres.

Un délicat flocon de neige tourbillonna devant ses yeux, pour finir son chemin sur la rambarde de pierre du balcon, fondant presque aussitôt. Elle soupira frissonnante.

Cette année allait être le premier Noël qu'elle passerait sans son fils. Elle avait déjà acheté ses présents, malgré les circonstances, pour le garder un maximum dans l'enfance, pour lui faire oublier l'horreur de la guerre.

Elle avait fait jurer à Lucius qu'ils auraient des fêtes en famille, sans Voldemort, sans Mangemorts, même si pour ça ils devaient aller dans une autre de leur propriété…

Mais cette promesse n'avait plus aucun sens, puisque Drago ne pourrait pas en profiter. Drago ne saurait jamais qu'elle avait acheté pour lui un livre de potions - lui qui rêvait de prendre la succession de son parrain. Il ne saurait jamais qu'elle avait réservé un nouveau balai, le tout nouveau _Tornade_. Un bijou de vitesse selon le vendeur… Elle avait pensé que son fils pourrait peut être enfin battre Potter après toutes ces années d'affrontements.

Sauf que Drago n'aurait jamais l'occasion de se mesurer encore à Harry Potter sur un balai, pas plus qu'il ne découvrirait son nouveau balai. Il ne se disputerait plus jamais avec son père quand au métier qu'il voudrait exercer plus tard.

Il ne trouverait jamais l'amour, ne se marierait jamais et ne perpétuerait jamais le nom des Malefoy.

Voldemort leur avait pris tout ça. Définitivement.

Narcissa serra un peu plus sa tasse sans sentir la brûlure sur ses mains. Avec un satisfaction mauvaise, elle songea qu'elle avait rassemblé la majorité des horcruxes de Voldemort et que si elle ne s'était pas trompée, les artefacts étaient maintenant entre les mains de Harry Potter.

Elle faisait confiance à Severus lorsqu'il avait assuré que ce dernier saurait comment les détruire. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le serpent pour l'instant puisqu'il vivait collé à son maître. Le jeune garçon devrait s'en accommoder au dernier moment, se débrouiller pour gérer ce dernier obstacle.

Il restait également un dernier horcruxe dissimulé à Poudlard. Elle n'y avait pas accès, mais Severus était sur place.

Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour l'instant, mais elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas encore assez. Elle voulait plus.

Elle ne voulait pas devenir le pion de Dumbledore, mais elle pouvait toujours envoyer un courrier au jeune Potter de temps à autres, pour l'informer de certains raids. Narcissa n'avait pas pu sauver son fils - elle ne s'était même pas doutée que Drago serait à Pré-au-Lard et qu'il y aurait une attaque - mais elle pourrait peut être sauver d'autres enfants. Éviter à d'autres familles de vivre le même drame que leur famille traversait.

Un second flocon voltigea et elle sourit, en se souvenant à quel point Drago aimait la neige. À Poudlard il n'en parlait pas, parce que Lucius lui avait appris qu'il avait un rang à tenir, et qu'il ne devait pas donner une mauvaise image de lui. Mais lorsqu'il était au Manoir et qu'il neigeait, il adorait jouer de longues heures sous les flocons, avant de rentrer, trempé et écarlate, mais heureux.

Narcissa sursauta en sentant une couverture être déposée sur ses épaules, et elle reconnut le parfum de Lucius. Il s'installa à ses côtés, l'observant attentivement, comme s'il essayait de déterminer son état d'esprit et de deviner quelles étaient ses intentions.

Lucius avait tenu parole : il n'avait pas cherché à l'empêcher de mener à bien ses projets, détournant le regard, faisant mine d'ignorer ce qu'elle faisait. Cependant, elle connaissait suffisamment son mari pour savoir qu'il devait être dévoré par la curiosité et probablement inquiet des risques qu'elle prenait volontairement.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et lui sourit, lui montrant ses joues et son nez rougis par le froid. Lucius soupira et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Tu vas attraper froid Narcissa.

Elle gloussa, se retenant de dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance. A la place, elle murmura.

\- C'est agréable, la neige.

Ils restèrent en silence, à regarder le parc du Manoir se couvrir peu à peu de blanc. Les flocons scintillaient doucement sous la lueur pâle de la lune.

Un fossé s'était ouvert entre eux, dans leur couple, comme si Drago avait été le ciment qui les maintenait unis. C'était probablement le cas, après tout. Leur mariage avait été arrangé par leurs familles respectives, et l'amour était venu après. Ils s'en sortiraient probablement, Narcissa en était persuadée. Mais il y aurait toujours ce vide entre eux, ce manque.

Sur un coup de tête, Narcissa détacha une de ses mains de sa tasse et attrapa la main de Lucius, la serrant. Son mari sursauta mais ne se dégagea pas, se contentant de tourner la tête vers elle et de la fixer.

Lucius souffla doucement et de sa main libre sortit sa baguette. Il jeta un sort de silence autour d'eux, avant de fermer les yeux et de prononcer les mots que sa femme attendait probablement depuis quelques temps.

\- Je vais t'aider Narcissa.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de demander de quoi il parlait. Elle le savait parfaitement. C'était probablement le privilège des couples unis mariés depuis un certain temps, ou alors leur vie avait pris un tel tournant qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'un seul sujet de conversation aussi important.

Elle sourit doucement et pressa ses doigts.

\- Lorsque ce sera le moment, il faudra tuer son serpent.

Lucius secoua la tête légèrement effaré.

\- Tu as toujours eu la folie des grandeurs ma chérie. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Narcissa posa sa tasse sur la rambarde et se tourna face à lui. Elle lâcha sa main pour prendre son visage en coupe et elle lui offrit un sourire lumineux - de ceux qui lui faisaient battre le cœur.

\- Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je sais exactement ce que je fais.


	43. Aller se faire voir

**PROMPT : Aller se faire voir**

* * *

A l'instant où il avait reçu le message, Harry avait quitté la Grande Salle à pas rapides. Puis, une fois certain qu'il était hors de vue, il s'était mis à courir pour rejoindre la chambre des secrets.

Il n'avait pas lâché le morceau de parchemin, froissé dans sa main. Il était inquiet. Déterminé, mais inquiet.

Il avait commencé à recevoir des messages d'un hibou inconnu l'informant des projets de Voldemort. C'était tout et n'importe quoi : ses raids, les personnes qu'il voulait recruter, les sorties qu'il prévoyait. Quelqu'un espionnait le Seigneur des ténèbres et lui rapportait tout, méprisant tous les risques.

Il ne savait pas qui était son informateur miraculeux, les messages n'étaient jamais signés. Au départ, il avait pensé à un piège, mais les informations s'étaient toujours révélées rigoureusement exactes, et Harry avait fini par faire totalement confiance à la personne qui prenait tant de risques.

Le message du jour lui annonçait que le moment était venu : Voldemort marchait sur Poudlard. Il avait localisé juste la veille le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle grâce à Luna, et il était aussi prêt que possible.

Il comptait aller prévenir Drago, lui laisser le passage ouvert et lui donner sa cape d'invisibilité au cas où Harry ne survive pas à la bataille. Autant être sûr que ses efforts pour sauver le Serpentard ne soient pas vains au final.

Une fois le sort de Drago réglé, il irait dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour détruire les horcruxes comme ils en avaient convenus. Puis, il marcherait vers son destin, en priant pour accomplir enfin ce que tout le monde attendait de lui.

Drago nota tout de suite l'état d'excitation de Harry lorsque ce dernier entra. Il se raidit, pressentant les ennuis arriver. Après tout, il le connaissait le Gryffondor face à lui…

Sans un mot, Harry lui remit le message et Drago hoqueta en le lisant.

\- Mais…

\- C'est bientôt terminé, Malefoy.

\- Non. Tu ne comprends pas. C'est l'écriture de ma mère !

Harry leva les yeux vers Drago et sourit.

\- Ça fait des jours que ta mère nous envoie de l'aide.

Stupéfait, Drago resta silencieux, contemplant l'écriture ronde de sa mère, à la fois fier et inquiet. Il reprit pied avec le présent lorsque Harry lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Malefoy ? Reste ici encore un peu. A l'abri. Je te laisse ma cape d'invisibilité, tu sortiras quand… Quand ça sera terminé.

Drago fronça les sourcils, son regard passant de la cape de Potter - qu'il avait convoitée depuis qu'il en connaissait l'existence - au jeune homme. Ce n'est qu'en voyant sa propre baguette dans la main de Potter qu'il comprit.

Furieux, il bouscula le Gryffondor.

\- Tu ne comptes pas revenir me chercher, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Tu sais bien que…

\- Potter ! Tu prépares tout comme si tu allais y rester. Ne me prends pas pour un idiot !

\- C'est… au cas où. Tu sais que je suis le seul à pouvoir ouvrir l'accès et je ne veux pas que tu restes bloqué.

\- Va te faire voir, Potter !

Harry soupira et déposa doucement sa cape et la baguette de Drago sur la table. Il hésita un instant et regarda le dos de Drago, tendu par la colère. Tête basse, Harry quitta la chambre des secrets, murmurant qu'il reviendrait après avoir parlé à Dumbledore.

Il ne vit pas Drago mettre un coup de pied enragé dans la chaise à ses côtés, pas plus qu'il n'entendit son cri de rage.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps pour rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore. Il prononça le mot de passe et passa la gargouille, se souvenant de toutes les fois où il était venu dans cette pièce. Sans surprise, il vit que Rogue était déjà présent.

Dumbledore semblait plus vieux qu'habituellement, tandis que le maître des potions allait et venait de long en large.

Harry plongea ses yeux verts dans le regard bleu de Dumbledore.

\- Professeur ? Voldemort arrive. Vous devriez mettre les élèves à l'abri.

Severus claqua la langue d'un air agacé, en jetant un regard noir au Directeur.

\- Élèves dont vous faites partie, Monsieur Potter.

Harry ne se vexa pas, se contentant d'un léger sourire.

\- Je suis venu pour détruire les horcruxes.

Dumbledore hocha la tête en détournant le regard et sortit les objets imprégnés de magie noire d'un petit coffret.

\- Je pense que l'épée de Gryffondor pourrait être la solution puisqu'elle a été en contact avec le Basilic. Elle a la propriété d'absorber les forces de ce qu'elle touche.

Le Gryffondor prit l'arme d'une main tremblante et regarda son professeur de potions. Ce dernier le fixait, comme pour l'encourager et Harry hocha la tête doucement avant d'abattre la lame sur la bague des Gaunt.

La relique sembla hurler et un nuage noir s'en dégagea. Il ne resta au final qu'un morceau de métal tordu, informe. L'horcruxe n'était plus.

Lèvres pincées, grimaçant sous l'effort, Harry abattit de nouveau l'épée sur chaque artefact. Le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle, le diadème de Serdaigle. Il souffla doucement et sourit.

\- C'est une bonne chose de faite, non ?

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Harry, mon garçon…

Le jeune homme se tendit. Il connaissait suffisamment le vieil homme pour savoir qu'il lui avait encore caché des choses, et au vu de l'air sombre de son professeur de potion, il n'allait pas aimer la révélation.

Le vieil homme se passa une main tremblante sur le visage et laissa échapper un gémissement de détresse.

\- J'aurais aimé trouver une solution, mais j'ai bien peur d'avoir une terrible nouvelle à t'apprendre. Il y a un horcruxe supplémentaire.

Harry fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules.

\- Oui. Nagini. Je suis au courant pour le serpent. Mais il n'était pas accessible avant de…

\- Non Harry. Un autre encore.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, soucieux.

\- Où est-il ? Est-il possible de le détruire ?

Rogue grogna et marmonna des jurons à l'encontre de Dumbledore. Ce dernier, pâle, souffla ce qu'il cachait, se sentant visiblement coupable.

\- Tu es cet horcruxe, Harry. La nuit où il a tué tes parents, le sort que tu as reçu a projeté un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort en toi. Ta cicatrice…

Harry tituba, horrifié et posa la main sur son front, grattant la cicatrice de ses ongles comme pour l'arracher. Les yeux pleins de larmes, il recula, comprenant que seule sa mort pouvait détruire ce dernier horcruxe imprévu.

Il maudit silencieusement Dumbledore puis, avec un sanglot bruyant, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit sous le regard triste de Severus.


	44. Tremblement de terre

**PROMPT : Tremblement de Terre**

* * *

Drago était fou de rage depuis le départ précipité de Harry. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce serait au Gryffondor de se mettre une fois de plus en première ligne pour le monde sorcier, alors que personne n'avait jamais rien fait pour lui. Il maudissait Dumbledore et ses idées, il en venait même à en vouloir à son parrain qui ne faisait rien pour empêcher le Gryffondor de se mettre une fois de plus en danger.

Peut être qu'à force de le côtoyer il s'était adouci. Il était devenu moins indifférent à ce qui l'entourait. Mais il n'avait pas peur de penser qu'il tenait énormément à l'étrange jeune homme qui l'avait sauvé alors qu'ils étaient ennemis. Il reconnaissait qu'il était terriblement inquiet pour lui, et qu'il voulait qu'il s'en sorte. A tout prix.

A une époque, il se serait agacé de ce constat. Il aurait probablement nié ses sentiments, refusé de considérer le Gryffondor comme un allié, ou même un ami. Il aurait été jusqu'à repousser son aide, même s'il avait dû en souffrir… Mais il avait changé, à cause d'un idiot aux yeux trop verts.

Lorsque le Gryffondor revint, Drago était sur le point de sortir de la chambre des secrets et de tenter sa chance dans les couloirs de Poudlard quel qu'en soit le risque.

En voyant l'expression de Harry, le Serpentard sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se doutait bien que la tête de mule à qui il s'était attaché ne dirait pas un mot, et qu'il devrait comprendre lui-même ce qui se passait.

Harry fixa Drago un long moment, l'air grave. Puis il hocha la tête.

\- C'est fait.

Le Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Drago. S'il avait eu des doutes avant, ce n'était plus le cas. Il se disait que si son sacrifice pouvait sauver la vie du Serpentard alors ça en valait le coup. Il ne comptait pas le lui dire. Pas alors qu'ils avaient atteint une relation proche de l'amitié, pas alors que Drago avait semblé autant en colère lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il allait risquer sa vie.

Il soupira.

\- J'ai pas vraiment envie de me disputer avec toi, Malefoy. Pas maintenant.

Contrairement à son habitude, Drago hésita, puis soupira à son tour.

\- Moi non plus.

Ils échangèrent un sourire tendu, mais soulagé. Drago attrapa le bras de Harry et l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'au lit, où ils se laissèrent tomber, assis face à face. Installés confortablement, ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Ce fut Drago qui brisa le silence.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire triste et haussa les épaules.

\- Les Mangemorts sont en route vers Poudlard avec Voldemort. Je suppose que ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes avant que tout ne commence. Les horcruxes sont détruits, donc… Et bien c'est à moi de jouer.

Drago grogna et détourna la tête.

\- Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre Potter ? Dumbledore, s'il est un si grand sorcier que tout le monde le prétend, pourrait s'en charger non ?

Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Il y a la prophétie…

Le blond laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur, et légèrement méprisant.

\- Depuis quand les prophéties sont fiables ? Ils sont tous lâches de t'envoyer face à ce monstre !

Le brun se frotta les yeux, passant les mains sous ses lunettes, ne sachant pas comment expliquer la nécessité que ce soit lui qui s'oppose à Voldemort sans révéler qu'il était un horcruxe et qu'il devait se sacrifier pour permettre la mort du mage noir.

\- Malefoy…

Drago soupira en abdiquant.

\- J'ai compris Potter. Tu iras quoi que je puisse dire. Mais… Juste, ne te fais pas tuer, ok ?

Harry eut un sourire triste, espérant que la vérité ne se lirait pas sur son visage.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux.

Le Serpentard soupira dramatiquement en levant les yeux au ciel, exagérant volontairement pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ils laissèrent échapper un rire un peu crispé.

\- Potter… Tu es une fichue tête de mule, tu sais ça ?

Harry gloussa, maintenant amusé.

\- Il est possible qu'on me l'ai déjà dit… Mais… merci Malefoy.

\- Pourquoi me remercier ?

\- D'avoir au moins essayé de… M'en empêcher.

Ils restèrent silencieux, somnolant presque, profitant de la présence l'un de l'autre. Harry se sentait étrangement apaisé, en compagnie de Malefoy et prenait tout le réconfort qu'il pouvait tirer de ce moment. Il serait bien assez tôt pour s'inquiéter de nouveau ou pour se souvenir qu'il ne verrait probablement le prochain lever de soleil.

D'un coup, il y eut un grondement sourd au loin, comme annonciateur d'un tremblement de terre. Ils sursautèrent brusquement et échangèrent un regard paniqué, les pupilles dilatées par la peur.

Tremblant légèrement, Harry se leva d'un bond et sa voix tremblait légèrement lorsqu'il parla.

\- C'est le moment.

Drago ferma les yeux, pour en chasser les larmes qui menaçaient. Puis, en voyant que Harry s'apprêtait à partir, il l'attira à lui et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui, comme s'il voulait se fondre en lui, lui donner sa force.

Après une légère hésitation, Harry répondit à son étreinte, nichant son visage dans le cou du blond, respirant son odeur et y trouvant du réconfort.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, leurs yeux brillaient un peu trop, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne le mentionna. Harry dévisageait Drago comme pour graver ses traits dans sa mémoire - comme s'il ne connaissait pas déjà son visage parfaitement.

\- Malefoy ? Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Le blond hocha immédiatement la tête.

\- Reste en sécurité. Jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé. Je veux être sûr que tout aille bien pour toi.

\- Potter…

\- Non écoute. Je ne veux pas risquer d'être distrait. Si tu es en danger…

A contrecœur, Drago accepta. Il aurait aimé l'accompagner sur le champ de bataille, assurer ses arrières autant que possible. Faire en sorte que cette tête brûlée de Potter ne prenne pas de risques inconsidérés, l'obliger à faire attention à lui.

Harry soupira et tourna les talons, s'éloignant lentement. Arrivé à la porte de la chambre, il marqua un arrêt, et parla sans se retourner.

\- Drago… Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire.

Puis, il partit avant que le Serpentard ait eu le temps de réagir.


	45. Chanteur

**PROMPT : Chanteur**

* * *

En sortant de la chambre des secrets, Harry hésita un instant. Il devait rejoindre le parc de Poudlard qui serait très certainement le lieu de son affrontement avec Voldemort, mais avant, il avait une dernière chose à faire.

Il sortit la carte du Maraudeur et chercha longuement la personne qu'il voulait retrouver. Lorsqu'il l'eut localisée, il partit en courant, pressé de faire ce qu'il avait prévu. Il manquait de temps désormais, mais il avait eu besoin de passer un peu de temps avec Drago.

Il repoussa le Serpentard de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur son objectif.

En arrivant dans les cachots, il emprunta le couloir où se trouvaient plusieurs Serpentard et attrapa le bras de Pansy Parkinson avec détermination. Trop surprise pour réagir dans un premier temps, la jeune fille se laissa entraîner. Elle se reprit vite et se débattit alors qu'ils arrivaient dans un coin isolé de l'école.

\- Potter ! Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

Harry jeta un sort de silence autour d'eux et fixa un instant la jeune fille avant de commencer, légèrement hésitant.

\- Parkinson ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

Pansy plissa les yeux, agressive.

\- Quoi Potter ? Ton chanteur préféré s'est cassé un ongle ?

Le Gryffondor réprima un sourire, en reconnaissant le sarcasme mordant de Drago. Ses amis semblaient avoir pris sa façon de répondre.

Voyant que Harry attendait patiemment face à elle, et intriguée par ce que le Sauveur du monde sorcier pouvait avoir à lui dire à elle, elle se posta devant lui, poings sur les hanches.

\- Je t'écoute.

Le jeune homme se passa une main tremblante sur le front.

\- Voldemort arrive. D'ici peu il sera ici, et…

Pansy soupira et se calma immédiatement. Même si elle n'aimait pas Potter, elle ne souhaitait pas sa mort. Dans un souffle, elle termina sa phrase.

\- Et tu vas te retrouver face à lui.

Harry hocha la tête et la fixa un instant dans les yeux.

\- Tu es l'amie de Malefoy, n'est-ce-pas ?

Pansy hoqueta et sentit les larmes mouiller ses yeux, alors qu'elle pensait à son ami disparu.

\- Tu devrais le savoir Potter ! Bien sûr que Drago était mon ami !

\- Que serais-tu prête à faire pour lui ?

Perdue, la Serpentard secoua la tête.

\- A quoi tu joues, Potter ? Ça t'amuses de me rappeler que mon meilleur ami a été tué ? Qu'il y a probablement son assassin dehors, dans le parc de l'école ?

\- Réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. Je t'expliquerai tout, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ta réponse.

Un instant, Pansy pensa à tourner les talons et à partir. Ça faisait des semaines que le Gryffondor était étrange et agissait de façon totalement irrationnelle. Certains laissaient courir la rumeur qu'il devenait fou sous la pression, à force d'être la cible de Voldemort.

Cependant, Pansy était curieuse, suffisamment pour attendre encore un peu afin d'en savoir plus. Elle inspira profondément et répondit calmement, le plus honnêtement possible.

\- J'aurais pu risquer ma vie pour l'aider, Potter. Drago… Je le connaissais depuis que j'étais petite, nos familles sont amies. Ça te va comme réponse ?

Harry sourit.

\- Donc tu ne le trahirais pas ?

\- Jamais.

La Serpentard avait les sourcils froncés, perplexe. Toute cette situation n'avait aucun sens et elle commençait à se demander si elle avait bien fait de ne pas fuir immédiatement plutôt que de rester face à un Gryffondor puissant et visiblement dérangé.

Le jeune homme face à elle mit fin à ses interrogations brutalement. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de lâcher l'information qu'il comptait lui transmettre.

\- Malefoy est vivant.

Pansy tituba, et secoua la tête, ne se rendant même pas compte des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Ça t'amuse de jouer avec moi ? Tu n'es pas drôle Potter !

Elle s'attendait à un rire cruel, ou à quelque chose du genre, mais le brun la prit une fois de plus au dépourvu en l'attirant contre lui dans une brève étreinte.

\- Il n'a jamais été à Pré-au-Lard. Il n'a pas été tué. Il est en vie et en parfaite santé. Je le cache depuis le début.

La jeune fille recula d'un pas, horrifiée. Elle imaginait déjà son ami torturé par Potter.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi ?

Harry haussa les épaules, son regard se perdant dans le vague alors qu'il expliquait les derniers mois à Pansy.

\- Je voulais qu'il soit à l'abri. Je savais qu'il allait être marqué, mais… Je n'aurais pas pu me battre contre lui, devoir le tuer parce qu'il aurait été dans le mauvais camp. Tu comprends ? Alors, j'ai voulu le cacher, pour le garder en sécurité. Je n'avais juste pas prévu l'attaque ce jour là, mais au final ça lui a permis de passer pour mort.

\- Mais je l'ai vu à Pré-au-Lard !

Le couinement de Pansy, plaintif, fit revenir Harry à la réalité. Il eut un sourire d'excuses.

\- C'était moi. J'ai utilisé du Polynectar. Je voulais qu'on pense qu'il avait disparu de l'école, mais…

Pansy secoua la tête.

\- Tout ce temps… C'était là où tu disparaissais sans cesse !

Harry eut une grimace d'excuses.

\- Oui.

\- Où est il ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas immédiatement. Une nouvelle clameur se fit entendre, attirant l'attention du brun. Il se tendit puis reporta son attention sur Pansy.

\- Écoute Parkinson. Je lui ai demandé de rester à l'abri jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé mais… Ce fichu serpent risque de n'en faire qu'à sa tête…

Malgré elle, Pansy gloussa, imaginant parfaitement Drago faire ce qu'il avait décidé plutôt que d'écouter les ordres de Potter. Surprise, elle nota le sourire amusé du Sauveur avant qu'il ne reprenne ses explications.

\- Je ne sais pas comment les choses vont se passer, là dehors. Mais s'il m'arrive quelque chose, je veux que tu ailles voir Rogue pour qu'il récupère tes souvenirs de cette conversation, pour qu'il y ait une preuve que Drago n'a rien fait de mal. Et aussi que sa mère est celle qui m'a aidé en me donnant les mouvements des Mangemorts ces dernières semaines. Si je meurs et que… Que Voldemort gagne, sors-le de Poudlard et aide-le à se mettre à l'abri.

Pansy secoua la tête prête à intervenir, mais Harry la fit taire d'une main levée.

\- Il est dans la chambre des secrets. Le passage est ouvert, il est dans les toilettes des filles du troisième étage. J'ai donné ma cape d'invisibilité à Malefoy… Va le rejoindre et oblige le à rester à l'abri.

Harry s'apprêtait à partir mais Pansy le retint. Elle pleurait sans honte et elle prit Harry dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle.

\- Merci Potter. De tout cœur, Merci.


	46. mort

**PROMPT : mort**

* * *

En arrivant aux portes de Poudlard, Harry s'immobilisa devant la marée de Mangemorts qu'il voyait dehors.

Les deux camps se tenaient face à face, immobiles. Personne n'avait encore attaqué, bien que Voldemort soit déjà en train de haranguer la foule.

Il exigeait, menaçait, marchandait. Tout ça pour la même chose : que quelqu'un ne lui livre Harry Potter.

Harry croisa le regard de Rogue qui écarquilla légèrement les yeux en secouant la tête pour lui faire signe de rentrer à l'abri. Mais ce n'était plus le moment de se cacher.

Il avança d'un pas, pour se mettre en pleine lumière. Il semblait frêle et extrêmement jeune au milieu de tous ces adultes, pourtant, lorsqu'il parla sa voix porta et le silence se fit immédiatement.

\- Je suis là, Tom.

Certains Mangemorts ricanèrent, mais personne ne fit un mouvement. Harry croisa le regard de Narcissa Malefoy, et il lui adressa un signe de tête discret. Elle écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite, mais lui rendit son signe de reconnaissance.

Harry se sentit coupable en voyant les cernes de la femme, ainsi que son air triste. Cependant, il se concentra sur Voldemort, ne perdant pas de vue qu'il devait vaincre. La vie de beaucoup de monde dépendait de lui, après tout.

Harry s'avança doucement vers Voldemort, jusqu'à ce trouver face à lui. Les Mangemorts n'avaient pas bougé, pas plus que les professeurs de Poudlard.

\- Tu vas mourir Harry Potter. Mais je ne peux pas nier que tu as un certain courage que d'oser te présenter à moi.

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas. Il avait appris à ne pas réagir au quart de tour, au contact de Malefoy. Il avait appris à modérer son tempérament, pour réfléchir et ne pas se laisser aveugler. Il s'était préparé, partant du principe que Voldemort risquait de tenter de le faire réagir en parlant du meurtre de sa famille ou tout autre sujet sensible.

Voldemort grimaça, visiblement furieux, sa baguette lançant des étincelles.

\- Tu ne dis rien ? Tu as peur peut-être ?

Harry eut un sourire sans joie. Il regardait celui qui avait détruit sa vie, enfin face à lui.

\- Je n'ai pas peur. Ni de toi, ni de mourir.

Le Mage Noir, celui là même qui tenait le monde sorcier sous sa coupe depuis tant d'années, se mit à rire, visiblement amusé de la répartie de l'adolescent.

Harry resta calme, baguette en main, tous ses muscles tendus, prêt à agir. Il se doutait qu'au moment où Voldemort attaquerait, il aurait très peu de temps pour réagir.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit un mouvement. Il réussit à masquer sa surprise - il avait à peine écarquillé les yeux. Les Malefoy s'étaient déplacés lentement jusqu'à se trouver derrière Voldemort, entourant Nagini.  
Nagini, le dernier horcruxe.

Voldemort continuait de parler, et faisait de grands gestes, mais Harry n'y prêtait plus vraiment attention. Il surveillait attentivement la baguette du mage noir, prêt à réagir quand il ferait mine de jeter un sort - même si c'était un simple _experlliamus_. Il gardait aussi dans son champ visuel Nagini, pressentant que ce problème précis n'en serait plus un très rapidement.

Harry vit Lucius faire un mouvement rapide avec sa baguette, ses lèvres bougeant alors qu'il jetait un sort. Puis, ce fut le tour de Narcissa. Contrairement à son mari, les effets du sort de Narcissa furent immédiats et spectaculaires : Nagini explosa littéralement en une purée sanguinolente.

Voldemort hurla et tomba à genoux alors que les Mangemorts restaient impassibles. Le Gryffondor dût retenir un sourire, en comprenant que Lucius avait probablement jeté un sort de confusion à ses petits camarades pour qu'ils ne soient pas inquiétés.

Le jeune homme en profita pour avancer, calmement. Quelques pas le séparaient de Voldemort quand celui-ci se reprit et se redressa.

Le mage noir hurla de rage et leva sa baguette, sans que Harry ne cherche à faire quoi que ce soit. Il savait qu'il devait mourir, que c'était la condition pour que Voldemort puisse être tué. Il croisa le regard de Narcissa qui avait les yeux écarquillés et une main plaquée sur la bouche. Il lui sourit, essayant de la rassurer, de lui faire comprendre qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et que tout irait bien.

Alors que le Seigneur des ténèbres lançait le sort de mort sur lui, il tourna la tête pour fixer son professeur de potions. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et Harry espérait que Rogue comprendrait sa demande. "Tuez-le pour moi, Professeur. En souvenir de ma mère.".

Quand le rayon mortel le faucha, juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre, il eut la vague impression que Rogue avait compris le message et avait hoché la tête.

L'instant d'après, Harry Potter gisait au sol, inanimé, alors que Voldemort riait, bras levés, comme si tuer un enfant était un exploit extraordinaire. Narcissa s'accrocha au bras de son mari en vacillant légèrement et une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que le jeune garçon n'ait même pas tenté de se défendre, qu'il ait juste attendu la mort. Lucius semblait lui aussi choqué, bien qu'il n'ait aucune affection pour le Gryffondor. Il n'avait juste pas imaginé que les choses seraient aussi… rapides.

Severus était immobile, contemplant le corps du jeune garçon qu'il avait méthodiquement détesté depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la toute première fois. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était courageux. Il avait accepté son sort avec une abnégation qui forçait l'admiration. L'espace d'un battement de cœur, il pensa à son filleul, et se dit que Drago serait dévasté…

Dumbledore ne bougeait pas. Il attendait juste, espérant toujours que la prophétie s'accomplisse. Harry avait détruit les horcruxes, maintenant, il en était persuadé, Voldemort devait périr…

Alors que son corps était au sol, Harry vit toutes ces réactions, comme s'il flottait au dessus de la scène. Il se demanda s'il allait devenir un fantôme, et s'il resterait pendant des années à Poudlard, jusqu'à ce que les élèves ignorent qui il avait été de son vivant - comme pour Mimi Geignarde.

Une silhouette brumeuse s'approcha de lui, et il la reconnut immédiatement. On lui avait suffisamment parlé de ses yeux verts et de ses cheveux roux.

\- Maman ?

Elle sourit, et hocha la tête. Elle posa une main éthérée sur son épaule, et il eut l'impression de sentir un frôlement.

\- Je suis fière de toi mon chéri. N'oublies jamais que nous t'aimons tu sais.

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry la regarda en souriant. Lily se pencha un peu, comme pour le forcer à être attentif.

\- La partie de son âme qui était en toi est détruite Harry. Il n'y a plus d'horcruxes. Mon chéri, tu dois y retourner maintenant et terminer ce que tu as commencé. J'aimerais t'épargner mais…

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Je suis mort, Maman.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux, assorti d'un léger sourire.

\- Pas tout à fait.

Et elle le poussa tendrement en direction de son corps.


	47. Sans-abri

**PROMPT : sans-abri**

* * *

En ouvrant les yeux, Harry se sentit légèrement perdu quelques instants. Il était au sol, ses doigts étaient crispés sur sa baguette. Il se sentait lourd, n'arrivant pas à bouger.

Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il faisait là, dehors, à regarder le ciel un peu gris, au lieu d'être dans son dortoir. Il cligna des yeux paresseusement, incapable de se mouvoir.

Les cris autour de lui le ramenèrent au présent, et il se souvint de ce qui venait de se passer. Son face à face avec Voldemort. Les Malefoy qui avaient détruit Nagini. Le sort de mort. Sa mère, sa magnifique mère qui était venu à lui l'encourager et lui dire que l'horcruxe n'était plus. Qu'il n'avait pas terminé ce qu'il devait accomplir.

Et elle l'avait renvoyé.

Il aurait aimé resté près d'elle, voir son père aussi, sans oublier Sirius. Sa famille qu'il brûlait de connaître.

Il gémit doucement, mais le son fut perdu, couverts par les cris moqueurs des Mangemorts destinés aux professeurs de Poudlard. Il avait mal partout, maintenant qu'il avait de nouveau conscience de son corps, et il avait envie plus que tout de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller à une inconscience bienvenue. Il se sentait détaché de la réalité, épuisé, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ni Voldemort qui se réjouissait, ni les conséquences que pourraient avoir la prise de Poudlard par les Mangemorts.

Pourtant, au milieu de toute sa souffrance et de son esprit embrouillé, il pensa clairement à Drago Malefoy. L'insupportable blondinet qu'il appréciait plus que de raison, à qui il avait promis de revenir, pour lui. Il s'était juré d'avoir le dessus pour qu'il soit libre. A cet instant, rien d'autre ne comptait. Ce fut la pensée de ce que risquait Drago qui l'obligea à mobiliser ses forces pour bouger.

Sa main d'abord, qui se crispa sur le sol, presque malgré lui. Puis il déplia doucement ses doigts, testant sa mobilité. Il tourna la tête ensuite, doucement, discrètement. Il avait besoin de voir ce qui se passait autour de lui, pour décider comment agir.

Personne ne prêtait attention à lui. Après tout… le Survivant était mort, non ?

Sans quitter Voldemort des yeux, il se redressa péniblement, le visage déformé par une grimace de douleur. Mais il était déterminé.

Quelques battements de cœur plus tard, il était debout. Un peu vacillant mais ses yeux verts brûlaient d'assurance. Il avait une mission à accomplir, il avait une promesse à honorer. Il croisa le regard surpris de Narcissa Malefoy et le soulagement sur les traits de l'aristocrate lui donna envie de rire de joie.

Il leva sa baguette, satisfait de voir qu'il ne tremblait pas, et reporta toute son attention sur Voldemort. D'une voix forte, il l'interpella.

\- Tom !

Le mage noir sursauta et se tourna vers lui, visiblement sous le choc de le découvrir en vie. Il savoura l'éclat de peur qui passa dans le regard carmin, tout autant que le mouvement de recul du sorcier. Ainsi le monstre qui terrorisait tout le monde, qui avait mis à genoux le monde sorcier, le craignait, lui, Harry Potter…

Il se demandait probablement comment un gamin insignifiant avait pu survivre à deux sortilèges mortels. Comment il pouvait une fois de plus se dresser devant lui, drapé de toute la fierté des Gryffondor.

Avant que Voldemort n'ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, Harry avait levé sa baguette.

\- Avada Kedavra.

Le rayon vert fusa de sa baguette, aveuglant. Il percuta Voldemort de plein fouet, l'envoyant au sol. Les yeux grands ouverts, une expression de surprise presque comique sur son visage reptilien, le monstre n'était plus.

Il avait déclenché une guerre au sein du monde sorcier. Il avait torturé, tué, terrorisé pendant des années.

Pourtant, c'était un adolescent qui l'avait mis à terre.

Autour d'eux, le silence s'était fait. Les Mangemorts regardaient le corps de leur Maître, incrédules, attendant qu'il ne se relève. Ils étaient certains qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir perdu, qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir été tué aussi facilement par un gamin. Les professeurs fixaient Harry, surpris de le voir en vie, surpris qu'il ait réussi l'impossible en les libérant du règne de terreur du Lord.

Pour sa part, Harry fixait le corps devant lui, l'esprit vide. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que tout était terminé, qu'il était enfin libre. Plus personne pour le pourchasser, pour vouloir le tuer. Plus de cauchemars emplis de sang, de violence et de tortures.

Il allait avoir une vie normale, même s'il se demandait ce que pouvait être une vie normale.

Stupidement, il pensa qu'il était désormais sans-abri : maintenant qu'il n'était plus poursuivi par un mage noir mégalomane et psychopathe, son oncle et sa tante ne voudraient plus de lui. Ils lui avaient fait sentir qu'il était un fardeau depuis qu'il vivait chez eux, et Harry se dit qu'ils devaient avoir hâte de se débarrasser de lui.

Cette pensée ne l'émut pas vraiment. Il n'avait pas vraiment de lien affectif avec sa famille maternelle. Ils étaient peut être ses tuteurs, mais il ne regretterait pas leur présence. Une page de sa vie se tournait, visiblement.

Harry chancela en prenant conscience qu'il venait de le tuer, posément, de sang froid. Il n'avait pas hésité.

Contrairement à ce que lui avait dit Bellatrix Lestrange le jour où Sirius était mort, il n'avait pas eu besoin de rassembler toute sa haine pour lancer le sort mortel. Il s'était juste focalisé sur une pensée : Voldemort devait mourir pour que Drago soit libre.

Le Gryffondor regarda autour de lui, consterné de voir ses professeurs rire et se réjouir. Il croisa le regard de Severus Rogue, qui était aussi impassible qu'à son habitude. L'homme lui adressa un signe de tête, comme pour le réconforter.

Du côté des Mangemorts, l'heure était à la panique. Ils semblaient ne pas savoir comment se comporter, et certains avaient commencé à fuir alors que les Aurors du Ministère arrivaient peu à peu, lançant des _stupéfix_ et des _incarcerem_ à tout va.

Les Malefoy n'avaient pas bougé. Ils étaient resté à leur place, immobiles, se tenant la main, le regard fixé sur le corps de Voldemort. En bons Serpentard, leurs expressions étaient impassibles, masquant ce qu'ils pensaient de la situation.


	48. Le choix d'une vie

**PROMPT : Le choix d'une vie**

* * *

En arrivant à Poudlard, les Aurors s'attendaient à trouver un champ de bataille, et à devoir se battre férocement. Dumbledore avait envoyé un message au Ministère, annonçant l'arrivée de Voldemort et des Mangemorts, et alors qu'ils se préparaient, tous les combattants étaient restés silencieux, conscients qu'il risquait d'y avoir un carnage parmi les enfants du monde magique.

Le message de Dumbledore était clairement un appel au secours, et le Directeur indiquait qu'il allait garder les enfants à l'intérieur du château tandis que les professeurs essaieraient de tenir les portes.

Cependant, à leur arrivée, tout était immobile. Le jeune Harry Potter se tenait debout, un peu pâle mais indemne alors que Voldemort était au sol, mort.

Passé la stupeur initiale de découvrir que la guerre était terminée, aussi simplement que ça, les Aurors commencèrent à s'agiter pour arrêter les Mangemorts les uns après les autres. Très vite, les sorciers habillés de noir paniquèrent. Ils fuyaient, et tentaient de riposter aux sorts visant à les arrêter. Même en infériorité numérique, les Aurors n'avaient aucunes difficultés à les arrêter. Leur maître mort, ils semblaient aussi efficaces que des poulets auxquels on aurait coupé la tête - courant en tous sens sans véritable but.

Harry ignora les appels de Dumbledore et de Minerva McGonagall derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas être félicité pour avoir tué, pas alors que le corps de Voldemort était étendu au sol sous ses yeux. Il regardait d'un œil vide le parc de Poudlard, regardait les Mangemorts être immobilisés les uns après les autres.

Pourtant, en voyant deux Aurors approcher de Lucius Malefoy, visiblement prêts à lui jeter un sort dans le dos, Harry sortit de son immobilité et se précipita pour faire écran de son corps.

Ébahis, les Aurors lui hurlèrent de bouger, agressifs. Mais le jeune garçon resta campé sur ses positions, le regard noir, sa baguette à demi levée, sa magie pulsant autour de lui. S'ils avaient eu des doutes sur son identité, sa puissance leur indiquait sans aucuns doutes qu'ils étaient face au célèbre Sauveur.

Les deux agents du Ministère reculèrent, furieux. Pour autant, Harry resta sur place, mais il ne se détendit qu'en sentant la main de Narcissa se poser sur son épaule.

Shakelbot arriva à grands pas, suivi de Tonks. Les deux Aurors que le Gryffondor connaissaient semblaient inquiets. Lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de Tonks, Harry sourit, heureux de voir un visage familier.

Shakelbot s'avança prudemment.

\- Harry ?

\- Bonjour Kingsley.

L'Auror l'observa un moment, puis sembla décider que le jeune garçon allait bien. Il relâcha sa prise sur sa baguette et eut un sourire amical, bien qu'il lança de fréquents coups d'œils perplexes en direction des Malefoy.

Tonks était derrière lui, silencieuse, attendant visiblement les ordres. Harry lui fit un signe de la main auquel elle répondit d'un large sourire.

Kingsley soupira et reprit.

\- Pourquoi as-tu réagi ainsi, Harry ? Les Aurors sont là pour arrêter les Mangemorts.

\- Bien sûr. Mais les Malefoy ne sont pas de vrais Mangemorts. Tout comme le professeur Rogue.

Il y eut une exclamation de surprise venant de derrière Harry, et il eut un sourire amusé. Kingsley pour sa part ne semblait pas vraiment ravi de la situation.

\- Tu es certain, mon garçon ?

\- Bien sûr. Je pense que mes souvenirs seront une preuve suffisante pour vous convaincre ?

L'Auror hocha la tête, bien qu'il était évident qu'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir arrêter Lucius.

\- Je vais faire passer l'information à mes collègues pour éviter tout malentendu.

Sans attendre la réponse de Harry, il s'éloigna d'une démarche un peu raide. Tonks leur jeta un long regard avant de hocher la tête et de le suivre.

Harry se retourna. Narcissa le regardait avec gratitude, mais Lucius détournait le regard. L'homme soupira brusquement et laissa échapper un grognement agacé.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas aller contre le choix d'une vie, Potter. J'ai pris la marque il y a des années, et je me doute qu'il y aura des conséquences pour mes erreurs. Je ne tiens pas vraiment à vous être redevable pour ça aussi.

Lucius fit demi-tour et s'éloigna, à grands pas furieux.

Le Gryffondor jeta un regard à Narcissa, s'attendant à trouver un second regard plein de reproches. Mais Narcissa n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir, bien au contraire. Elle eut un léger sourire.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ce que vous avez fait, Monsieur Potter. Mon mari… peut parfois se montrer extrêmement idiot par fierté, j'espère que vous ne lui en tiendrez pas rigueur.

Harry gloussa doucement, pensant à Drago et à sa fierté parfois mal placée.

Il nota que Lucius était parti rejoindre Severus, et qu'il parlait au professeur de potions en faisant de grands gestes. Harry reporta son attention sur Narcissa, et pris d'une impulsion subite, il l'enlaça spontanément.

La femme se raidit, visiblement pas habituée aux marques d'affection en public. Puis elle se détendit, avec un petit soupir, et lui rendit son étreinte.

Harry hésita un bref instant, puis se décida. Il leva la tête pour chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de Narcissa.

\- Je suis désolée, Madame Malefoy. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser mais je n'avais pas d'autre idée pour le protéger.

La femme s'écarta légèrement, les sourcils froncés. Elle semblait totalement perdue, aussi Harry la fixa dans les yeux avant de continuer sa confession, murmurant de manière à ce que ses mots ne soient entendus de personne d'autre.

\- Votre fils, Drago, il est en vie. Il va bien. Je l'ai… caché parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il soit marqué. Je…

Narcissa blêmit et vacilla, dévisageant Harry avec intensité comme pour lire ses pensées et s'assurer que ce n'était pas une blague cruelle. L'adolescent sembla comprendre qu'elle doutait puisqu'il insista doucement.

\- Drago est vivant, Madame. Je lui ai demandé de rester caché jusqu'à ce que tout soit terminé. Je… Je n'ai pas pu vous le dire plus tôt, pardon.

Elle secoua la tête doucement et attira Harry contre elle, le serrant dans ses bras férocement. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot avant de renifler d'une façon bien peu aristocratique pour enfin se reprendre.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous pardonner. Je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez de ce que vous avez fait. Mon fils… Mon dieu… Tout ce que vous voulez, Monsieur Potter. Vous pouvez me demander n'importe quoi et je ferais en sorte de vous l'obtenir.

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry se dégagea doucement.

\- Vous devriez rester avec le professeur Rogue, je vais aller le chercher si vous voulez. Vous devez avoir hâte de le retrouver.


	49. Cuisiner

**PROMPT : Cuisiner**

* * *

Harry avait conduit Narcissa en silence jusqu'à Severus Rogue. Puis, il avait échangé un long regard avec son professeur avant de lui adresser un signe de tête poli. L'instant d'après, il avait détalé comme un lapin, entrant dans le château, courant à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs.

En le voyant faire, Lucius avait émis un grognement de mépris, puis avait reniflé.

\- A se demander comment il a réussi à rester en vie.

Narcissa se tourna vers lui et lui envoya une bourrade violente, ses yeux clairs lançant des éclairs. Severus leva un sourcil surpris, alors que Lucius la fusilla du regard. Sans se démonter, la Sang-pur siffla à mi-voix.

\- Un peu de respect Lucius. Le jeune homme dont tu te moques t'as libéré de ton cher Maître, a empêché les Aurors de t'arrêter et…

Les poings serrés, Lucius releva la tête, ne digérant visiblement pas de devoir quelque chose à Harry Potter.

\- Et quoi ? Qu'a-t-il fait d'autre, la petite merveille du monde sorcier ?

\- Et il a sauvé mon fils.

Il y eut un long silence tandis que Lucius accusait le coup. Severus masqua un léger sourire, comprenant soudain où Potter était parti en courant. L'aristocrate donna un coup de sa canne sur le sol, relevant la tête.

\- La douleur t'égare ma chère. Drago est mort. Tu devrais t'y faire.

Narcissa plissa les yeux, et Severus recula d'un pas, trouvant soudain qu'elle ressemblait terriblement à sa sœur Bellatrix. L'instant d'après, sa main entrait sèchement en contact avec la joue de son mari. Lucius, les yeux écarquillés, regardait fixement sa femme, alors que cette dernière ne semblait pas le moins du monde désolée de s'être donnée en spectacle.

Voyant que les deux époux semblaient sur le point de débuter une scène de ménage qui promettait d'être épique, Severus s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

\- Lucius… Drago est bel et bien vivant. Potter l'a… en quelque sorte kidnappé pour le mettre en sécurité.

Lucius s'empourpra et serra sa canne à l'en briser.

\- Kidnappé ? Je vais…

\- Tu vas le remercier, Lucius.

La voix froide de Narcissa stoppa Lucius et il secoua la tête. Calmement sa femme continua.

\- Il a sauvé Drago, il lui a évité la marque. Tu sais parfaitement que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, Drago serait soit mort soit à Azkaban. Au lieu de quoi, il est vivant et libre, puisqu'il n'est pas marqué et qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher.

Severus retint un sourire, en constatant que Harry Potter s'était trouvé une nouvelle protectrice, aussi féroce que Molly Weasley.

En entrant dans la chambre des secrets en trombe, Harry s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Il nota que Drago et Pansy étaient en pleine conversation, interrompue par son arrivée brutale. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire le moindre mot, le Serpentard blond s'était jeté sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, visiblement heureux de le voir.

Pansy s'approcha d'eux et leva un sourcil amusé - à la manière de leur professeur de potions.

\- Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Harry s'empourpra légèrement et haussa les épaules. Drago grogna aussitôt.

\- Je dois te cuisiner Potter ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- C'est terminé. Les Aurors sont arrivés pour arrêter les Mangemorts.

La jeune fille gloussa en secouant ses mèches brunes, mais Harry l'ignora en sentant Drago se crisper. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre ce qui le tracassait et le Sauveur sourit.

\- Malefoy ? Tes parents aimeraient beaucoup te voir. Enfin… Surtout ta mère, parce que ton père n'est pas encore tout à fait au courant que tu es…

Il hocha la tête, et soupira avant de commenter d'une voix morne.

\- Je suppose que je dois me dépêcher avant que les Aurors ne les emmènent ?

\- Ils sont libres. Shakelbot va faire le nécessaire.

Drago vacilla un instant. Pansy soupira dramatiquement.

\- Vous attendez quoi ? Filez !

Harry attrapa la main de Drago et le tira à sa suite, l'entraînant jusqu'à la sortie de la chambre des secrets.

Ils ne cessèrent de courir dans les couloirs, main dans la main, ignorant les camarades qu'ils croisaient. Il y eut de nombreuses exclamations stupéfaites à la vue d'un Drago Malefoy vivant et en pleine santé, en compagnie de Harry. Tous savaient que Voldemort était à l'extérieur, mais personne ne savait encore que tout était déjà terminé, qu'il n'y avait pas eu de bataille à proprement parler.

Malgré la curiosité des élèves, personne ne les intercepta ni ne posa de question directe aux principaux concernés : ils se contentaient de s'étonner et de supposer.

Ils arrivaient presque dans le hall de Poudlard quand il s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Harry, essoufflé et les joues rouges faisait face à Ron et Hermione.

La jeune fille laissa échapper une exclamation de stupeur en voyant Drago et dévisagea Harry, l'air curieux. Harry pouvait presque deviner les rouages de son cerveau tourner à plein régime alors qu'elle cherchait une explication rationnelle à ce qu'elle voyait.

Le rouquin, de son côté, était écarlate, visiblement furieux. Il regardait Drago d'un air écœuré, comme si le Serpentard était la source même de tous les maux de la Terre.

Harry soupira et secoua la tête, raffermissant sa prise sur la main de Malefoy, bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher.

\- Pas maintenant.

Il avait soufflé ses deux mots, refusant d'entamer une disputer à cet instant. Il aurait tout le temps d'expliquer les derniers mois, leur éloignement. Ils auraient tout le temps de lui reprocher ses silences et sa façon de procéder sans même les avoir mis au courant.

Il avait tout l'avenir pour s'excuser encore et encore et pour se faire pardonner.

Ron ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher le moindre pouce de terrain, cependant Hermione lui posa une main sur le bras et ils s'écartèrent visiblement à contrecœur. Harry leur adressa un sourire crispé et hésita un bref instant, puis il continua sa progression vers les portes conduisant à l'extérieur.

Ils sortirent, et Drago se raidit en voyant tous les professeurs rassemblés, la foule des Aurors autour des Mangemorts ligotés. Il y eut des exclamations de surprise, mais une fois encore Harry n'y prêta pas attention.

En voyant son fils, Narcissa laissa échapper quelques larmes et elle s'élança maladroitement pour le prendre contre elle et l'embrasser.

Harry allait s'éloigner, mais Drago refusa de lâcher sa main, et Narcissa l'attira dans son étreinte, serrant les deux garçons contre son cœur.


	50. Comme du cristal

**PROMPT : Comme du cristal**

* * *

Harry avait laissé Drago avec ses parents et s'était éloigné, légèrement mélancolique. Il devait avouer qu'avoir le Serpentard pour lui seul avait été agréable, il l'avait découvert sous un nouveau jour et avait apprécié le côtoyer.

Mais Malefoy allait retrouver sa famille, ses amis, et ils en arriveraient finalement à une neutralité prudente… Leurs conversations allaient manquer à Harry, il en était certain.

L'air sombre, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de Poudlard sans noter le regard pensif de son professeur de potions. Si Severus s'était posé beaucoup de questions sur les motivations du Gryffondor, il ne pouvait pas douter qu'il s'était attaché à son filleul. Et la réciproque semblait vraie s'il interprétait correctement le regard de Drago rivé sur le dos de son ancien rival qui s'éloignait lentement.

Avec un soupir, il se pencha vers le jeune homme blond.

\- Tu devrais rester avec lui, si tu en as si envie. Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux ne pas le laisser seul.

Drago haussa les épaules et eut une grimace amère.

\- Je suppose qu'il est parti se réconcilier avec la belette et Miss-je-sais-tout. Ils sont…

\- Sottises Drago. Ne le laisse pas penser que tu te moques de son amitié. N'oublies pas que c'est un fichu Gryffondor.

\- Père n'aimerait pas…

Severus soupira.

\- Ta mère ne laissera pas Lucius s'opposer à cette amitié, surtout si tu y tiens. Il a fait beaucoup pour toi et tes parents, jeune homme, ne gâches pas tout parce que tu as peur d'être rejeté.

Severus laissa Drago réfléchir, satisfait de lui même. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour aider les deux garçons, la balle était désormais dans le camp de Drago…

En entrant dans le hall de Poudlard, Harry cligna des yeux au changement de luminosité. Il se sentait épuisé, après cette journée intense.

Sans grande surprise, Ron et Hermione l'attendaient, un peu avant les portes menant à la Grande Salle. Il eut un moment d'hésitation avant de soupirer et de s'avancer vers eux à pas lents. Les bras croisés de Ron et son air boudeur le renseignait sur son état d'esprit et il s'attendait à une dispute probablement mémorable. Heureusement pour lui, Ginny n'était pas présente pour l'instant…

Au moment où il s'arrêtait face à ses amis, Ron grogna.

\- Malefoy hein ?

Harry passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et détourna le regard, blessé de l'agressivité de Ron.

\- Je n'allais pas le laisser se faire tuer.

Ron resta impassible mais Hermione hoqueta.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça se faire tuer ?

\- Il allait être marqué et… Voldemort lui avait confié une mission impossible. C'était une punition pour l'échec de son père au Ministère.

Ron plissa les yeux et se pencha vers lui.

\- Et en quoi ça te concernait ?

Hermione soupira et le bouscula légèrement.

\- Ron. Laisse-le parler au moins.

Harry sentit une pointe de colère commencer à faire surface. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Ron lui reproche d'avoir voulu sauver la vie de Malefoy. Il pouvait accepter les reproches pour les avoir écarté - il se sentait d'ailleurs suffisamment coupable à ce sujet - mais pour le reste, il avait fait ce qu'il estimait être juste.

Aussi, sa voix se fit plus dure lorsqu'il décida de clôturer le sujet "Drago Malefoy".

\- J'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux pour tout le monde. J'ai mis Malefoy à l'abri, et je ne le regrette absolument pas. Est-ce clair ?

Ron plissa les yeux et secoua la tête en laissant échapper un ricanement.

\- Comme du cristal. Je note que tu préfères la fouine à notre compagnie. Tu devrais aller le retrouver d'ailleurs.

Hermione posa la main sur le bras de Ron pour lui faire signe de se calmer, mais il se dégagea d'un geste et partit à grands pas. Harry se frotta les yeux en soupirant.

La lionne eut un sourire triste et souffla quelques mots de réconfort.

\- Laisse lui un peu de temps, tu sais comme il est. Il a besoin de digérer tout ça. Tu aurais du… nous le dire tu sais.

\- Hermione. Ron aurait hurlé que c'était Malefoy et toi tu m'aurais dit de voir avec Dumbledore.

La jeune fille s'empourpra légèrement et détourna la tête. Harry continua ses explications.

\- J'ai enlevé Malefoy et je l'ai enfermé dans la chambre des secrets. J'ai volé du polynectar et je m'en suis servi pour faire croire qu'il était à Pré-au-Lard. Je n'avais pas prévu l'attaque ni qu'il soit déclaré mort, mais ça a été utile pour le garder en sécurité. Tout ce temps j'allais le voir pour lui apporter les cours, des livres et de la nourriture. Je ne pouvais pas mettre qui que ce soit dans la confidence pour que ça fonctionne.

Hermione hocha la tête, semblant comprendre les justifications de Harry. Cependant, il restait une pointe de tristesse au fond de ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi nous repousser alors ?

Harry baissa la tête, et ferma un instant les yeux.

\- Pour ne pas avoir à vous mentir sans arrêt sur mes disparitions fréquentes. Et pour que vous soyiez en sécurité. Cette fois, vous ne pouviez pas être avec moi, je devais me retrouver seul face à Voldemort. J'avais peur que si vous étiez trop proche, vous deveniez une cible pour m'atteindre. Comme Sirius.

\- Oh Harry… Espèce d'idiot ! Tu n'as jamais pensé que nous étions à tes côtés parce que nous le voulions et parce que nous t'aimions ? Tu ne t'es jamais dit que nous étions parfaitement conscients des risques et que nous les acceptions ?

Harry eut un geste de colère, ses yeux brillants plus que de raison, comme s'il retenait des larmes.

\- Et bien moi, je n'acceptais pas ! C'était bien mieux comme ça ! Pendant la bataille, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter ni pour vous, ni pour Malefoy. Vous étiez tous à l'abri.

Hermione soupira et hésita un bref instant. Elle secoua la tête.

\- Tu es vraiment devenu ami avec lui hein ?

Harry rougit et haussa les épaules, sans répondre. Cependant aux yeux d'Hermione, sa réaction était une réponse en soi. Elle hésita un bref instant et serra brièvement Harry dans ses bras avant de s'écarter.

\- Tu restes un idiot Harry Potter. Mais je vais aller parler à Ron. Il… Il a souffert que tu le rejettes comme ça, il pensait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire… Mais… ça ira, d'accord ?


	51. Grand bébé

**PROMPT : Grand bébé**

* * *

Harry était resté immobile alors que Hermione s'en allait à son tour, après un dernier petit sourire gêné. Il soupira, les yeux dans le vagues, conscient que c'était le moment où il devait assumer pleinement les choix qu'il avait fait.

Il sursauta et se retourna d'un bond en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Drago Malefoy, hilare, leva un sourcil moqueur.

\- Alors Potter ? Tu es distrait ?

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire triste et haussa les épaules.

\- Ron me déteste.

Drago laissa échapper un grognement agacé.

\- Et c'est ça qui te rend aussi triste ?

\- Hey ! C'est… C'était mon meilleur ami !

Le Serpentard renifla et détourna les yeux. Son animosité pour les Weasley n'était un secret pour personne, mais il semblait prendre très à cœur la réaction de Ron.

\- Potter ! Ne sois pas stupide ! Tu sais très bien que la belette est juste un grand bébé ! Il va bouder un moment, et puis il va se calmer et revenir en rampant. Probablement une fois que Miss-je-sais-tout l'aura terrorisé comme il faut.

Harry resta figé un long moment, clignant des yeux stupidement. Puis, d'un coup, il se mit à glousser s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait pas dire que Malefoy avait tort : Ron pouvait se montrer terriblement immature à certains moments. Il en avait eu la preuve à plusieurs reprises, notamment pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers où le rouquin avait visiblement cru que Harry avait agi dans son dos.

Quand à Hermione, elle savait être parfaitement autoritaire, et Harry aussi bien que Ron évitaient de la mettre en colère. Mieux valait éviter d'être la cible de son courroux…

Fier de lui, Drago eut un léger sourire en constatant qu'il avait réussi à faire rire le Sauveur du monde magique. Il passa ses bras sur ses épaules, et se pencha vers lui avec une mine de conspirateur.

\- Tu devrais peut être m'enfermer de nouveau pour que ton pote accepte de te pardonner ?

Harry grogna doucement et le bouscula gentiment.

\- Hey ! Je pensais bien faire, stupide Serpent !

\- Les Serpentard sont très intelligents. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

Le Gryffondor renifla en levant les yeux au ciel. Il allait s'excuser pour tout ce qui c'était passé depuis le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard quand Drago reprit la parole, soudain sérieux.

\- Avant que tu n'essaies de t'accuser de je ne sais quoi, Potter, je voulais te dire que… je ne t'en veux pas. Pour être franc, c'est même l'inverse, je te suis particulièrement reconnaissant de ce que tu as fait.

Harry soupira.

\- Tes parents ne m'en veulent pas trop ?

Drago ricana.  
\- Ma mère veut que le Ministère t'érige une statue pour que tout le monde reconnaisse que tu es un héros et père est furieux d'avoir une dette envers toi.

\- Que… ? Une dette ?

\- Tu as sauvé son héritier. Et grâce à toi, le Ministère ne peut rien me reprocher.

Le silence retomba entre eux, alors que Harry semblait plongé dans de profondes réflexions, le front plissé. Drago l'observait, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, attendant ce que le Gryffondor allait trouver pour s'auto-reprocher tout et n'importe quoi.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était rendu compte qu'ils avaient été observé depuis le début de leur interaction, par une paire d'yeux curieux.

Hermione, en quittant Harry, avait fait quelques pas dans le couloir en direction de la tour Gryffondor avant de penser qu'elle s'était peut être montrée un peu dure avec Harry, surtout suite à la réaction de Ron. Bien que leur ami se soit montré idiot de ne pas leur faire confiance, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir essayé de les protéger…

Elle avait donc fait demi-tour, décidée à rassurer le brun, et lui assurer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas réellement.

Cependant, elle avait vu avec surprise Drago Malefoy rejoindre Harry, et elle avait attendu un peu, curieuse de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Dire qu'elle avait été surprise était un euphémisme : le Drago Malefoy qu'elle connaissait n'aurait jamais manqué une occasion de se moquer ou de rabaisser Harry. Or, il l'avait abordé avec une tendresse qu'elle ne connaissait pas chez le Serpentard.

Il était évident à voir leur façon de se comporter l'un avec l'autre qu'ils étaient devenus proches. Elle n'avait pas loupé les mots de Malefoy qui rassuraient Harry quand à la réaction de Ron.

Plus que tout le reste, c'était probablement ça qui l'avait convaincue que les choses avaient réellement changé, et que désormais ils devraient composer avec le blond s'ils voulaient côtoyer Harry.

Son ami ne le reconnaîtrait peut être pas - ou il ne s'en rendrait pas immédiatement compte - mais il était évident que leur lien était fort. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en secouant la tête, amusée malgré elle par cette situation rocambolesque. Le genre de choses qui ne pouvait arriver qu'à Harry Potter : se lier autant à son ennemi d'enfance…

Severus entra dans le hall de Poudlard et localisa immédiatement Drago - en compagnie de Potter sans surprise. Il les observa tous les deux et soupira en se disant qu'au moins ils ne seraient pas seuls pour traverser les semaines à venir. Ils allaient avoir beaucoup de réponses à fournir, et il était positif qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien désormais.

Il fit un pas mais fronça les sourcils en voyant Hermione Granger les observer à l'autre bout du couloir. L'insupportable Weasley ne semblait pas dans les parages mais la Miss-je-sais-tout observait les deux garçons, sourcils froncés.

Le professeur de potions se raidit, prêt à intervenir selon la réaction de la jeune fille. Après tout, Potter s'était éloigné des Gryffondor depuis la disparition de Drago, et il était évident que les lions allaient lui en vouloir pour ça. Surtout lorsqu'ils comprendraient qu'il avait passé tout son temps en compagnie d'un Serpentard.

Cependant, Miss Granger le surprit en souriant soudain. Il expira, se rendant compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration, et secoua la tête en se traitant de poufsouffle trop sensible.

Avec une parfaite mauvaise foi digne de sa maison, il décida qu'il pouvait bien veiller à ce que Potter puisse continuer d'être ami avec son filleul. Après tout, le Gryffondor les avait débarrassé du Seigneur des Ténèbres - les libérant lui et les Malefoy - et avait au passage gardé Drago en vie. Un tel exploit méritait bien quelques efforts pour s'assurer qu'il garde le sourire…


	52. Une paire d'aiguilles à tricoter

**PROMPT : Une paire d'aiguilles à tricoter**

* * *

Maintenant que Voldemort était mort, les élèves de Poudlard attendaient les vacances de Noël avec impatience. Pour la première fois de leur scolarité, ils allaient profiter des fêtes sans que le spectre de la guerre ne pèse sur eux, en toute sécurité.

L'attaque avait eu lieu la veille des vacances scolaires, ce qui laisserait le temps aux élèves de se remettre tranquillement de la frayeur qu'ils avaient eu lorsque l'assaut de Voldemort avait été annoncé.

Ainsi, un vent d'excitation soufflait sur Poudlard et pour la première fois depuis des années le château serait pratiquement désert pour la fin de l'année. Ceux qui restaient à Poudlard pour être en sécurité parce que leurs parents appartenaient aux Aurors qui traquaient le Seigneur des ténèbres ou au contraire parce que leurs parents étaient un peu trop proches du Lord allaient pour la première fois rentrer dans leurs familles, libres de toutes contraintes.

Harry avait refusé l'invitation de Molly Weasley. Juste après l'annonce de sa victoire, il avait reçu le hibou des Weasley le conviant au Terrier pour les vacances. Cependant, les relations avec Ron étaient trop compliquées pour qu'il accepte de passer deux pleines semaines dans sa famille. Sans compter qu'il était en froid avec Ginny depuis qu'il l'avait repoussée sans ménagement. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter l'étouffante présence de Molly en plus du reste.

Il n'avait parlé de ses projets à personne, mais il comptait soit rester à Poudlard, soit se rendre seul Square Grimmaud. Dumbledore pourrait toujours tenter de s'y opposer mais avec la mort de Voldemort il estimait qu'il n'y avait plus aucune menace qui pesait sur lui. Il n'était pas tout à fait majeur - il avait encore quelques mois à patienter - mais ce n'était qu'une formalité à ses yeux. Après tout, il avait parfaitement prouvé qu'il était apte à se débrouiller seul sans le moindre souci…

Pour l'heure, il était installé dans la salle commune Gryffondor, seul dans son coin, lisant un livre sans se préoccuper de l'agitation autour de lui. Ses camarades l'ignoraient purement et simplement - probablement une façon de lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas aimé être ignorés…

A une époque, Harry en aurait peut être été affecté. Cependant, il s'y était préparé, et surtout il était encore sous le choc d'avoir survécu à la fin de la guerre. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'avoir des regrets.

Hermione passa en coup de vent près de lui, sans lui accorder le moindre regard, les cheveux en bataille, visiblement affolée, et il leva le nez de son livre en haussant un sourcil surpris. Elle tourna en rond encore quelques instants avant de se planter devant Harry.

\- Harry ? Tu aurais vu une paire d'aiguilles à tricoter ? Je voulais faire une écharpe dans le Poudlard Express mais… je n'arrive pas à les retrouver ! Je ne comprends pas habituellement elles sont toujours parfaitement rangées !

Le jeune homme se mordit la langue pour ne pas se mettre à rire face à la panique de Hermione pour quelque chose d'aussi dérisoire que ses aiguilles à tricoter. Il parvint à garder son sérieux au prix de grands efforts et se contentant de secouer la tête négativement en espérant qu'il affichait un air désolé.

La lionne soupira et se passa les mains dans sa crinière avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil face à son ami. Elle gloussa légèrement.

\- Je crois que je suis un peu stressée, c'est vraiment stupide.

Harry se redressa, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Stressée ? Pour quelle raison ?

Hermione hésita et regarda autour d'eux avant de sourire doucement en secouant la tête.

\- Tu sais qu'aux yeux du monde magique je suis déjà majeure, puisque je suis née en septembre ?

Le Sauveur hocha la tête en restant silencieux. Son amie poursuivit ses explications.

\- Et bien mes parents vont m'offrir mon permis de transplanage pour Noël. Je dois le passer la semaine prochaine au Ministère et j'avoue que je suis terrifiée à l'idée d'échouer. J'ai pourtant lu tout ce qui existait sur le sujet mais… ça reste théorique et…

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

\- Et rien ne remplace la pratique.

Crispée Hermione acquiesça, avec un profond soupir. Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle et posa une main rassurante sur son bras.

\- Tu es une sorcière brillante, Hermione, je suis certain que tu vas avoir ton permis sans le moindre problème. Il n'y a pas de raisons, tu sais !

La jeune fille sourit et souffla un "merci" à peine audible avant de se lever d'un bond.

\- Je devrais terminer de préparer ma malle. On se voit à la rentrée, Harry ?

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, elle était déjà repartie. En levant la tête, il croisa le regard de Ron qui avait visiblement assisté à l'échange et qui semblait toujours aussi furieux.

Le rouquin avança dans la salle commune d'une démarche un peu raide et s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus éloigné de son ancien meilleur ami, les sourcils froncés, ne le quittant pas du regard comme s'il était une dangereuse créature imprévisible.

Un peu perdu, Harry grimaça un léger sourire en direction de Ron, mais il n'obtint pas la moindre réaction. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un sourire triste et se replongea dans son livre.

Cependant, il avait perdu toute envie de lire et toute concentration. Les mots se mélangeaient devant ses yeux alors qu'il se souvenait des moments où Ron et lui étaient proches. Quoi que puisse en dire Ron, il l'avait dès le départ considéré comme un frère. Il ne s'était jamais cru supérieur parce qu'il était le Survivant ou parce qu'il venait d'une famille puissante. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était un meilleur sorcier.

D'un geste machinal, Harry lâcha son livre et porta une main à sa cicatrice qu'il frotta d'un air absent. Il lui fallait encore un peu de temps pour assimiler que tout était terminé, et qu'il n'aurait plus jamais de douleurs liées aux émotions de Voldemort.

Il surprit le regard de Ron sur lui, et nota une brève lueur d'inquiétude passer dans les yeux bleus de son ami face au geste si familier qui annonçait souvent des ennuis. Un sentiment de soulagement s'épanouit dans sa poitrine et lui réchauffa le cœur en le constatant. Si Ron s'inquiétait pour lui, même juste un peu, alors tout n'était pas perdu…


	53. Une danse pleine de grâce

**PROMPT : Une danse pleine de grâce**

* * *

Lorsque Harry sortit de la Tour Gryffondor, il vit avec plaisir Drago l'attendre. Il était accompagné de Parkinson et de Zabini, mais en voyant Harry, ces deux derniers saluèrent leur ami et s'éloignèrent.

Ignorant les regards noirs de ses camarades de maison, Harry s'approcha du Serpentard avec un sourire.

\- Malefoy ?

\- Potter. Tu as prévu quelque chose pour les vacances ?

Surpris, Harry resta muet quelques secondes. Puis il gloussa doucement et fit un léger clin d'œil au Serpentard.

\- Tu es venu m'attendre ici pour me demander ce que je vais faire pendant les vacances ?

\- Précisément.

Face à l'assurance du blond, Harry rougit légèrement et haussa les épaules.

\- Je suppose que je vais rester à Poudlard. Je pensais aller Square Grimmaud mais je ne suis pas certain d'être prêt à me retrouver seul parmi les souvenirs de Sirius.

Drago pinça les lèvres et soupira.

\- Tu ne vas pas rester seul à Poudlard. Écoute… Ma mère ne cesse de me demander de t'inviter pour te remercier de ce que tu as pu faire pour notre famille. Viens au Manoir.

Harry hoqueta et resta bouche bée, stupéfait de la demande qui venait d'être faite. Drago gloussa.

\- Potter… Je ne te tends pas un piège, je t'invite juste à passer les vacances chez moi. On a réussi à s'entendre un bout de temps tous les deux, je suppose que deux semaines de plus ne poseront pas de problèmes…

Incapable de répondre tant sa gorge était nouée, Harry se précipita sur le blond et l'enlaça en nichant son visage dans son cou, ému au delà des mots. Bien que surpris en premier lieu, Drago répondit à son étreinte, avec un léger sourire.

Ils se séparèrent et Harry hocha la tête. La voix un peu rauque sous le coup de l'émotion, il répondit enfin.

\- Ça serait avec plaisir.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle ensemble, discutant de tout et de rien, ignorant les silences qui se faisaient sur leur chemin face au tableau qu'ils renvoyaient. En passant devant les grandes portes, Harry eut une exclamation étouffée et attrapa la main de Drago pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

\- Regarde ! Il neige !

Un large sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants levés vers le ciel, Harry observait les flocons tomber paresseusement en une danse pleine de grâce. Drago pour sa part ne regardait pas le temps qu'il faisait, mais il détaillait Harry, fasciné par la joie de son camarade.

Il sursautèrent lorsqu'ils furent abordés par Dumbledore. Le vieil homme les observait soigneusement, une lueur calculatrice au fond de ses yeux bleus pétillants.

\- Harry mon garçon. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques tout ce tu nous as caché pendant les vacances qui arrivent…

Drago se raidit imperceptiblement contre Harry et ce dernier emmêla ses doigts aux siens pour le rassurer. Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

\- Je ne serais pas présent à Poudlard pour les vacances Monsieur.

Dumbledore plissa les yeux.

\- Oh. Je suppose que tu seras au Terrier. Je passerais chez les Weasley dans ce cas.

\- Non Professeur. Je serais au Manoir Malefoy.

Il y eut un long silence, puis Dumbledore se rembrunit avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- C'est hors de question. Tu resteras ici mon garçon. Je ne peux pas permettre que tu ailles dans un repère de Mangemorts.

Drago sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul mais Harry le retint fermement. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris, et ses lèvres s'étaient pincée.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur, vous n'êtes pas mon tuteur.

\- Peu importe, Harry. Je suis responsable de ta sécurité et je ne peux pas autoriser ceci.

\- Je ne vous demandais pas la permission. C'est une simple information. J'irais au Manoir Malefoy que vous soyez d'accord ou non.

Sa magie pulsait autour de lui, étouffante. Harry n'avait pas lâché Drago - qui tentait de se faire oublier - tandis qu'il tenait tête à Dumbledore, avec une assurance qu'il n'était pas conscient d'avoir.

Voyant la scène, Severus Rogue, intrigué s'avança.

\- Un problème, Monsieur le Directeur ?

Ce fut Harry qui répondit, d'un ton amer.

\- Il semblerait que le professeur Dumbledore veuille m'interdire de passer les vacances où bon me semble. Je lui rappelais qu'il n'était ni mon père, ni mon tuteur.

Severus pinça les lèvres et plissa les yeux, retenant un sourire face à l'impertinence affichée du gamin. Dumbledore soupira d'un air las, et secoua la tête.

\- Je me doute que tu n'es pas satisfait de ma décision, Harry, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Harry haussa les épaules, visiblement déterminé.

\- Moi non plus, Monsieur. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne demande pas votre avis. J'irais au Manoir Malefoy pendant les vacances.

Le Maître des potions hoqueta avant de chercher à dissimuler sa réaction. Le jeune Potter allait finir par l'achever à cause de son imprévisibilité.

Face au léger drame qui se jouait face à lui, il secoua la tête et eut un léger sourire.

\- Albus, peut-être que si j'accompagnais Monsieur Potter vous seriez rassuré ?

Dumbledore se raidit et fusilla sont professeur du regard, visiblement mécontent qu'il soutienne l'idée de Harry. Cependant, Severus avait été espion auprès de Voldemort, et les colères du monstre récemment vaincu étaient autrement plus effrayantes que celles du Directeur de Poudlard - même si on le disait le sorcier le plus puissant du monde magique depuis Merlin.

Drago restait silencieux, son regard navigant entre les différents protagoniste, un peu hébété de se rendre compte que c'était lui qui avait déclenché cette bataille de volonté avec sa proposition innocente.

Harry soupira et se redressa un peu plus, attirant l'attention de Severus sur les mains jointes des deux adolescents.

\- Peu importe, Professeur Rogue. Comme je le disais, je ne demande pas l'avis du Directeur. Je l'ai juste informé de ma décision.

Severus profita de sa longue carrière d'espion pour cacher efficacement son amusement. Il devait avouer que la confrontation était savoureuse et que voir les petites machinations de Dumbledore échouer était particulièrement plaisant. Il lut la défaite dans les yeux bleus de son supérieur, et ce dernier abdiqua enfin, visiblement mécontent.

\- Bien Severus. Je vous charge de vous assurer que Harry ne risque rien pendant ces vacances. Au moindre problème je compte sur vous pour le ramener à Poudlard.

Après un mouvement sec de la tête, Albus partit à grands pas, le dos raide.

Harry se détendit, sans pour autant lâcher Drago et eut un petit sourire pour Severus Rogue.

\- Merci Professeur.


	54. Restez calme

**PROMPT : Restez calme**

* * *

Bien que Harry ait quelques inquiétudes quand à son séjour au Manoir Malefoy, il dut s'avouer que tout se passait parfaitement bien. Il avait été accueilli comme le fils prodigue par Narcissa, pour sa plus grande gêne.

Drago n'avait rien dit, mais il avait souri de toutes ses dents, se montrant bien plus détendu qu'à Poudlard.

Lucius était souvent absent, mais lorsqu'il était au Manoir, il se montrait parfaitement courtois envers Harry. Ce dernier avait noté quelques regards d'avertissement de Narcissa et il se doutait que l'aristocrate craignait de mettre sa femme en colère s'il ne se montrait pas irréprochable.

Severus était présent, mais ils ne se côtoyaient qu'aux heures des repas. Apparemment, il y avait un laboratoire de potions au Manoir, et il y passait son temps. Les seuls paroles qu'il avait dit à ce sujet étaient qu'il était heureux de pouvoir de nouveau expérimenter de nouvelles choses en toute quiétude.

Les deux adolescents passaient beaucoup de temps dans un petit salon. Ils lisaient, discutaient ou faisaient leurs devoirs de vacances. Narcissa venait parfois passer un peu de temps avec eux, et interrogeait discrètement Harry sur son enfance. Ce dernier avait laissé échapper quelques éléments qui avaient horrifié la mère de Drago. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais elle était fermement décidée à veiller au bien être du garçon qui avait tant fait pour sa famille.

Cela faisait une semaine que Harry était arrivé, et il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas impatient de retourner à Poudlard, bien au contraire. Il pleuvait à l'extérieur, en plus du froid glacial, et ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment profiter de l'immense parc. Aussi, ils s'étaient blottis tous les deux dans un fauteuil, serrés, lisant le même livre et partageant leur chaleur.

De temps en temps, Narcissa passait et leur jetait un regard attendri, en souriant doucement. Elle ne disait pas le moindre mot, ne voulant pas les déranger. Elle s'émouvait juste de les voir aussi proches.

Severus était dans le laboratoire, comme toujours, mais compte tenu de l'heure, il ne devrait pas tarder à venir prendre le thé.

Lucius était enfermé dans son bureau, et même s'il jouait les grincheux, elle connaissait parfaitement son mari et voyait bien qu'il commençait à s'attacher au petit brun. D'autant plus quand elle lui avait révélé ce qu'elle avait appris sur l'enfance terrible du Sauveur du monde sorcier. Après tant d'années de mariage, elle savait exactement comment manipuler son époux pour l'amener à de meilleurs sentiments.

Le Manoir était donc parfaitement silencieux. Le calme des lieux fut brisée par des coups violents portés sur la porte d'entrée puis le glapissement outré d'un elfe. Narcissa se précipita tandis que Harry et Drago échangeaient un regard perplexe et inquiet avant de se lever pour aller voir ce qui se passait.

Un groupe d'Auror, agressif avait envahi les lieux et ils tenaient Narcissa en respect de leurs baguettes. Ils hurlaient des ordres, presque hystérique, recherchant visiblement le maître des lieux.

En voyant la scène, Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. Il demanda à Drago d'aller prévenir Severus et son père mais le Serpentard plissa les yeux et confia la tâche à un elfe, refusant de s'éloigner de Harry. Il se doutait bien que le Gryffondor comptait intervenir - lui et son foutu complexe du héros - et il était décidé à s'assurer que le brun ne soit pas victime d'un sort perdu…

L'arrivée de Harry suivi de Drago figea les Aurors. Visiblement ces derniers n'avaient pas été prévenus que le héros que toute l'Angleterre magique encensait serait présent et du côté des Malefoy.

Leur hésitation fut suffisante pour que Harry puisse se poster aux côtés de Narcissa et qu'il lui pose une main sur l'épaule en signe de soutien. L'aristocrate lui offrit un sourire un peu tremblant.

\- Messieurs ? Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

Les hommes du Ministère échangèrent des regards interrogatifs. Cependant, bien que déstabilisés, ils n'avaient pas baissés leurs baguettes et semblaient toujours autant décidés à mener leur mission à bien.

L'Auror le plus âgé grogna et se posta devant Harry, montrant clairement sa désaprobation de le voir là.

\- Monsieur Potter. Que faites-vous ici ?

Le ton méprisant fit se tendre Harry. Il plissa les yeux et sa magie commença à se manifester, prouvant sa colère et son agitation. L'un des Aurors hoqueta et fit un pas en arrière, avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre d'un regard mauvais par son chef.

\- Je suis actuellement en vacances, et je les passe chez des amis proches.

Le jeune homme avait volontairement accentué le mot "proche" semant la confusion. Le chef du groupe grogna.

\- Nous venons arrêter les Mangemorts Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Malefoy. Il nous a été indiqué également que le Mangemort Severus Rogue serait ici, et que nous devions vérifier la présence de la marque sur le bras de Drago Malefoy.

La magie de Harry s'agita, inquiétant les Aurors. Ils se trouvaient face à un jeune garçon - un gamin encore - frêle et pas très grand, vêtu à la mode moldue de vêtements bon marché et décontractés, les cheveux en bataille. Bien qu'il ne payât pas de mine, sa puissance était indéniable et forçait le respect. A dire vrai, il était même plutôt effrayant, dans sa détermination.

\- Restez calme. Il n'y a pas de Mangemorts ici, messieurs. Juste des espions qui ont permis la chute de Voldemort. Sans eux, vous seriez probablement prisonniers de guerre au mieux. Ou torturés compte tenu de la personnalité de ce bon vieux Tom.

Quelques uns des Aurors commencèrent à baisser leurs baguettes, visiblement ébranlés. Cependant, leur chef ne semblait pas décidé à plier - surtout face à un adolescent.

Drago, les yeux écarquillés, avait agrippé sa baguette et la serrait dans sa main, sans pour autant la lever pour éviter d'avoir l'air agressif. L'arrivée brusque de Lucius et de Severus, baguettes en main et visiblement inquiets, tendit davantage la situation.

L'Auror plissa les yeux et parla un peu plus fort.

\- Nous avons des ordres et nous ne partirons pas sans avoir arrêté les Mangemorts.

Une vague de magie s'échappa de Harry puis les évènements s'enchaînèrent. Le Gryffondor fit un pas en avant, et pour les Aurors déjà nerveux, ce fut perçu comme le signe d'une attaque. Un sort fusa en direction de la poitrine du jeune homme. Drago se jeta sur son nouvel ami pour le protéger tandis que deux boucliers - lancés par Lucius et Severus - entouraient les garçons.

Le sort fut absorbé par les boucliers et tout le monde observait les deux adolescents. D'un coup, Lucius - fou de rage - tonna.

\- Sortez de chez moi. Immédiatement !

D'un geste de la main, il fit signe à ses elfes de maison de se débarrasser des intrus.


	55. Pieds du lit

**PROMPT : Pieds du lit**

* * *

Après que les elfes aient expulsé les Aurors, ils s'étaient tous regardé, un peu abasourdis. Lucius avait soupiré et commenté, philosophiquement.

\- Je suppose que ce n'est que le début. Ils finiront probablement par se lasser un jour.

Severus grogna vaguement quelque chose et marmonna qu'il retournait travailler. Harry le regarda partir, surpris que le sévère professeur ne se sente pas plus concerné que ça par la situation. A la question muette du Gryffondor, Lucius soupira et haussa les épaules.

\- J'imagine que Severus se sent bien trop coupable pour se défendre.

\- Coupable ? Mais…

\- En tant que Mangemorts, nous avons dû… Et bien faire des choses dont nous ne sommes pas fiers. Des choses terribles. Nous avons suivi le mouvement puisque nous n'avions pas vraiment d'autre choix mais…

Harry hocha doucement la tête, réfléchissant aux mots de Lucius. Puis il soupira et le fixa dans les yeux.

\- Si vous ne l'aviez pas fait, vous n'auriez pas survécu, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Lucius sursauta à la réaction de Harry, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à être absous de ses erreurs. Drago laissa échapper un gloussement amusé face à la réaction de son père.

\- Je pense que tu ne connais pas vraiment Potter, père. S'il t'a défendu c'est qu'il pense réellement que tu mérites une seconde chance. Ce n'est pas pour entrer dans tes bonnes grâces comme tes… contacts habituels.

Harry s'empourpra légèrement, un peu gêné de l'examen dont il était la cible. Il haussa les épaules et marmonna une vague justification à son opinion.

\- Vous avez aidé avec les horcruxes et vous avez tué Nagini. Sans ça… Et bien je n'aurais pas réussi à tuer Voldemort.

Le patriarche Malefoy grogna légèrement et détourna le regard.

\- Remerciez ma femme, Monsieur Potter. C'est elle qui était résolue à faire tomber le Lord pour venger la mort de notre fils.

Voyant la gêne de Harry, Narcissa intervint immédiatement.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas Harry. Je suis heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Drago et je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez que de lui avoir évité la marque des Ténèbres. Vous êtes le seul à vous être réellement soucié de mon fils, et vous avez pris des risques pour lui. Notre famille vous doit beaucoup.

Il y eut un silence un peu gênant que Lucius brisa en s'éclaircissant la voix.

\- Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, Severus était un grand ami de votre mère avant qu'elle ne fréquente votre père. Je suppose que vous avez eu peu de… description d'elle à cette époque.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, le cœur battant. Lucius haussa les épaules.

\- Il devrait être plutôt aisé de le convaincre de vous raconter ce qu'il sait.

Les larmes aux yeux, il remercia Lucius, se jurant de parler à son professeur en espérant qu'il acceptera de lui faire connaître sa mère autrement que par le "Vous avez ses yeux" qu'il obtenait toujours.

Voyant le trouble de Harry, Narcissa appela un elfe et lui ordonna de leur servir un thé, justifiant qu'ils avaient tous besoin d'un peu de réconfort pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Tout le monde retourna dans le salon pour s'y installer, prenant place dans les fauteuils confortables.

Le temps du service, Harry se reprit tout en restant silencieux. Sourcils froncés, Harry semblait réfléchir depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il prit la parole brusquement.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ? Nous devrions contacter Kingsley Shakelbot. Je pense qu'il est… de bonne foi et il pourrait vous aider à ne plus être ennuyé par les Aurors et le Ministère.

Lucius soupira.

\- C'est gentil de vous préoccuper de notre situation, Monsieur Potter. Mais Kingsley Shakelbot fait partie des proches de Dumbledore. Or notre famille n'est pas vraiment en odeur de sainteté auprès de lui.

Harry se rembrunit.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais parfaitement que Dumbledore était l'une des seules personnes à savoir que le professeur Rogue était ici. Cependant, j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec l'Auror Shakelbot à plusieurs reprises, et c'est un homme intègre qui ne se laisse pas influencer. Et puis compte tenu de la situation, vous ne perdez rien à lui parler. Au moins il n'est pas du genre à penser que je suis ici contre mon gré ligoté aux pieds du lit…

Visiblement convaincu, Lucius appela un elfe pour demander du parchemin et une plume. Il rédigea une courte missive qu'il signa. Il soupira en passant la main sur son visage.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison, Monsieur Potter.

Drago vint s'installer à côté de Harry, collé contre lui. Lucius leva un sourcil étonné et ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt en voyant le regard de défi de son fils. Plutôt que d'entamer une dispute avec Drago, il préféra ne rien dire et attendre le moment propice pour le questionner.

Narcissa laissa échapper un léger gloussement avant de se concentrer sur sa tasse de thé, les yeux pétillants.

Harry plongé dans ses pensées, n'avait pas vu l'échange. Au contact de Drago, le brun soupira et se blottit un peu plus contre lui, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude durant ces vacances.

Prenant pitié de son mari, Narcissa posa sa tasse devant elle, et lui posa une main délicate sur le genou.

\- Lucius, détends toi un peu. Profites de cet excellent thé mon ami.

L'aristocrate boudeur termina sa tasse et se leva brusquement.

\- J'ai du travail. Si vous me cherchez, je serais dans mon bureau.

Perplexe, Harry attendit que le blond soit parti pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Il y a un souci ?

Narcissa se leva à son tour et leur adressa un petit clin d'œil.

\- Rien d'important. Je vous laisse à vos occupations, j'ai à faire également.

Gardant Harry près de lui, Drago usa d'un _Accio_ pour attirer à lui le livre qu'ils étaient en train de lire. Cependant, le Gryffondor l'empêcha de l'ouvrir immédiatement.

\- Tu n'es pas inquiet à cause des Aurors ?

\- Potter. Mon père saura se débrouiller, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne t'ai pas invité pour que tu sois obligé de jouer les héros, tu sais.

\- Mais si je peux faire quelque chose pour aider…

Drago ricana mais sans méchanceté. Il secoua la tête et ouvrit le livre.

\- Pense un peu à toi pour changer.


	56. Comme un vieux sage

**PROMPT : Comme un vieux sage**

* * *

Harry somnolait blotti contre Drago. La fatigue l'avait rattrapé, et il avait peu à peu cessé de lire pour papillonner des yeux en se serrant un peu plus contre le blond. Puis, il s'était laissé aller, avec un léger soupir de bien être, à fermer les yeux, totalement détendu.

Drago l'observait, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il s'installa plus confortablement, décidé à laisser le Gryffondor se reposer. Qu'il soit dans ses bras était un bonus non négligeable et il était bien décidé à profiter du moment.

Il prenait conscience que beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis le début de l'année. Ça avait été rapide, terriblement rapide. En entrant à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année scolaire, il pensait être condamné à devenir Mangemort, à devoir tuer. Il était toujours le rival de Harry Potter, ne réussissant pas à pardonner d'avoir été repoussé en première année lors de leur rencontre. Il lui en voulait d'avoir été la cause de la chute de son père.

Il n'avait plus vraiment d'espoir à l'époque, il s'était résigné.

Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé enfermé, il avait maudit le Gryffondor brun avec virulence. Cependant, dès qu'il avait été seul, il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour se sentir soulagé d'être mis à l'écart bien qu'il ne soit pas décidé à l'avouer.

Même s'il savait que Harry Potter était un fichu héros, il avait craint que ce dernier ne profite de sa position dominante pour l'humilier en représailles de toutes les disputes qu'ils avaient eu. Cependant, rien de tout cela, bien au contraire.

Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour s'avouer qu'il appréciait les moments avec le brun. Plus encore pour admettre qu'il appréciait le jeune homme. Il savait que Harry passait chacun de ses moments libres avec lui, et qu'il avait repoussé ses amis pour lui. Ce constat lui avait réchauffé le cœur, conscient de la chance qu'il avait.

Il avait craint que sa sortie de la chambre des secrets n'entraîne la fin de l'amitié fragile qu'il avait développé avec Harry. Il n'avait jamais parlé de son inquiétude, résolu de profiter au maximum du temps qui lui était accordé. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir ainsi, mais avec le Sauveur rien n'était vraiment habituel…

Il aurait du avoir confiance et se douter que Harry ne le repousserait pas. Il savait qu'il était fidèle en amitié, pourtant…

Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues quand il vit son père face à lui, qui les observait en silence, le visage dénué de toute expression. Il sursauta, réveillant Harry.

Lucius ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Harry se redressa en rougissant légèrement, et s'écarta un peu de Drago, visiblement gêné.

Stoïque, l'aristocrate resta silencieux et impassible, observant les deux garçons. Finalement, il soupira et hocha légèrement la tête.

\- Monsieur Potter ? Pourrais-je vous voir dans mon bureau ?

Harry se leva immédiatement, mais Drago le retint par le poignet. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, et Harry hocha doucement la tête, comme pour signifier que tout allait bien. Drago le lâcha visiblement à contrecœur.

Lucius n'avait rien manqué de la scène et n'avait pas fait le moindre commentaire. Cependant, il comprenait désormais un peu mieux cette histoire de complicité dont lui avait parlé son épouse.

Une fois dans le bureau de Lucius, ce dernier ferma la porte derrière Harry d'un geste de baguette.

\- Monsieur Potter. Je vous suis reconnaissant de tout ce que vous faites pour notre famille.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Lucius leva la main pour continuer.

\- Ma position au Ministère est légèrement précaire comme la venue des Aurors a pu vous le montrer. Je sais que vous voyez Dumbledore comme un vieux sage, mais je sais d'expérience que c'est un fieffé manipulateur.

Cette fois, Harry coupa Lucius, avec une légère grimace d'excuse.

\- J'en suis parfaitement conscient, Monsieur Malefoy. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi de cacher votre fils seul, ce qui a abouti à cette situation un peu étrange dans laquelle il a été déclaré mort.

Lucius eut un mince sourire.

\- Mon fils ne semble pas s'en plaindre.

Harry s'empourpra et détourna le regard, avant de changer brusquement de sujet.

\- Je devrais venir avec vous au Ministère pour plaider votre innocence.

\- Monsieur Potter. Harry. Je ne suis pas vraiment innocent.

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire malicieux.

\- Je peux témoigner que vous avez joué les espions et que sans vous j'aurais échoué à tuer Voldemort. Sans compter que nous pourrions trouver plusieurs personnes pour témoigner que vous avez tué Nagini avec votre femme. Le dernier horcruxe.

\- Peu importe. Le Ministère ne me laissera pas m'en sortir si facilement. C'est l'occasion rêvée pour eux de se débarrasser de moi, et cette fois, tous les pots-de-vin du monde ne pourront rien changer. Je sais que je serais jeté à Azkaban sans autre forme de procès, surtout que je me suis déjà évadé…

Harry écarta les objections de Lucius d'un geste nonchalant.

\- Il suffit de se montrer plus malins qu'eux. Si Rita Skeeter et la Gazette sont sur place, le Ministère pourra difficilement nier le soutien que je vous apporte, et je suppose que l'opinion publique les empêchera de vous jeter à Azkaban. Quand à votre évasion… Et bien c'était la seule solution pour m'aider non ?

Lucius secoua la tête, une lueur de respect dans son regard gris.

\- Vous auriez fait un très bon Serpentard, Monsieur Potter. Et je suis heureux de voir que vous n'êtes pas le gamin naïf que tout le monde décrit.

Le Gryffondor soupira.

\- Je suppose que c'est un compliment de votre part. J'ai conscience d'avoir été manipulé… J'ai juste appris à ne pas lutter en vain pour des causes perdues d'avance.

L'aristocrate resta silencieux en le dévisageant attentivement. Puis, il hocha doucement la tête, avec un léger sourire.

Harry, inconscient de l'examen dont il avait fait preuve, était plongé en pleine réflexion. Finalement, il laissa échapper un soupir et haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être que vous devriez attendre d'avoir parlé avec Kingsley Shakelbot. Vous saurez un peu plus à quoi vous en tenir.

Lucius hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

\- Je vous remercie Harry. Je suppose que vous souhaitez rejoindre Drago…

Harry rougit. Le blond laissa échapper un rire amusé, se montrant totalement décontracté.

\- Mon fils vous aime beaucoup, et je n'ai pas pour habitude d'interférer dans ses relations. Je le considère suffisamment intelligent pour savoir qui fréquenter.

Surpris par cette étrange bénédiction, Harry murmura un vague remerciement et sortit du bureau de Lucius.


	57. Parachutisme

**PROMPT : Parachutisme**

* * *

Shakelbot n'avait pas été difficile à convaincre : il faisait confiance à Harry et bien qu'il n'appréciait pas les Malefoy, il était d'avis qu'ils ne méritaient pour autant pas Azkaban. Cependant, il mit en garde Harry, en lui annonçant que le ministre Scrimgeour semblait bel et bien décidé à faire tomber Lucius de son piédestal.

Harry avait donc décidé de se rendre seul au Ministère. Drago avait tenté de le dissuader, mais il s'était montré inflexible, en lui assurant que tout se passerait bien. Il n'était pas aussi convaincu qu'il voulait le montrer, mais il voulait s'assurer que Lucius et Narcissa ne soient pas inquiétés une fois qu'il serait de nouveau à Poudlard.

Face à Scrimgeour, Harry se rendit compte que la tâche qu'il s'était fixée allait s'avérer ardue. L'homme s'accrochait à sa rancœur contre Lucius, et il affirmait haut et fort qu'il voulait faire un exemple pour prouver au monde magique que le Ministère n'était plus corruptible.

Tous les arguments de Harry trouvèrent lettre morte, et finalement le Ministre le congédia sèchement en concluant l'entretien de façon grossière. Il ne put s'empêcher de dire à Harry qu'il devrait cesser de se mêler des affaires de grandes personnes.

Le Sauveur sortait donc du bureau ministériel fou de rage, sa magie pulsant violemment autour de lui. Il ignora les regards craintifs ou curieux qui pesaient sur lui, et il arpenta le couloir en marmonna entre ses dents, décidé à ne pas quitter le Ministère sans avoir trouvé une solution - même provisoire.

\- Ce fichu Ministre. Il devrait aller faire du parachutisme sans parachute !

Il heurta presque une femme et il se figea en reconnaissant Amélia Bones, membre éminent du Magenmagot.

\- Monsieur Potter. J'ignore ce qui se passe, j'ignore ce qu'est le… parachutisme… mais j'ai l'impression que vous êtes furieux.

Harry hésita un bref instant, puis soupira profondément.

\- Effectivement. Je…

\- Suivez moi, jeune homme. Vous allez m'expliquer. Ma nièce Susan ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous et votre courage, je pense donc que je vous dois bien quelques instants pour voir ce que je peux faire pour vous.

Le Gryffondor lui offrit un sourire soulagé et reconnaissant et suivit la femme au monocle. Une fois installés, elle lui servit une tasse de thé et hocha la tête.

\- Je vous écoute.

Harry but une gorgée pour se donner un peu de courage et commença son récit.

\- Je suis venu voir le Ministre de la Magie pour lui expliquer certains faits qui se sont produits récemment. En effet, une escouade d'Aurors est venue au Manoir Malefoy où je réside actuellement pour arrêter mes hôtes ainsi que Severus Rogue.

Amélia sursauta et l'observa plus attentivement.

\- Vous résidez au Manoir Malefoy ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Effectivement. Comme j'ai tenté de l'expliquer au Ministre, sans les Malefoy je n'aurais pas pu vaincre Voldemort lors de la bataille finale. Ils ont pris d'énormes risques pour m'aider et je pensais que leurs actes pourraient prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas tels que le monde magique les perçoit, tout comme Severus Rogue.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont espions pour l'Ordre ?

Harry eut un léger sourire.

\- Le professeur Rogue était effectivement espion pour l'Ordre. Quand à Lucius et Narcissa… ils ont espionné dans le but de m'aider, moi. J'étais le seul au courant.

Face à lui, Amélia Bones but un peu de thé en fronçant les sourcils. D'un geste, elle fit signe à Harry de continuer.

\- Voldemort avait utilisé un sort de Magie Noire pour diviser son âme et placer les fragments dans des objets afin de s'assurer l'immortalité. Il avait créé plusieurs horcruxes, et c'est Narcissa aidée de son mari qui a récupéré ces choses pour me les remettre afin que je puisse les détruire.

Les yeux écarquillés, Amélia secoua doucement la tête.

\- Et si vous n'aviez pas détruit ces choses ?

\- Voldemort aurait gagné. Il ne serait pas mort.

\- Je vois.

\- Les Malefoy ont prouvé leur loyauté en tuant sur le champ de bataille le serpent de Voldemort qui était un horcruxe également.

\- Je suppose qu'il y a des témoins ?

\- Il y en a forcément. Ils ne se sont pas cachés, et si j'ai pu les voir, vous pourrez trouver des professeurs qui ont vu la scène.

Amélia soupira et pinça les lèvres. Puis, elle prit un parchemin et écrivit quelques mots. D'un geste assuré de sa baguette elle expédia le parchemin sous forme d'avion en papier. Ils restèrent silencieux, buvant leur thé, Harry commençant à entrevoir l'espoir d'avoir gain de cause.

En voyant Kingsley entrer, Harry eut un sourire satisfait. Amélia s'adressa directement à l'Auror, d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

\- Kingsley. Saviez-vous que les Malefoy avaient aidé le jeune Potter ?

L'Auror hocha la tête sans hésiter.

\- Monsieur Potter m'en a fait part sur le champ de bataille, il a empêché l'arrestation sur le moment. J'ai transmis un rapport mais d'après ce que je sais, l'information n'a pas été relayée. Le mandat d'arrêt est toujours d'actualité.

\- Bien. D'autres témoignages ?

\- Minerva McGonagall m'a raconté que les Malefoy avaient tué le serpent de Vous-savez-qui. Et j'ai plusieurs témoignages d'élèves qui m'ont parlé de leur surprise de voir réapparaître le jeune Malefoy en compagnie de notre Sauveur…

\- Et Severus Rogue ?

\- Toute personne appartenant à l'Ordre peut témoigner qu'il a pris de grands risques pour nous rapporter des informations, et ce depuis la première guerre. Il me paraît impossible de nier le courage dont il a fait preuve.

Amélia eut un sourire amusé.

\- Ainsi donc, vous étiez derrière la disparition brutale de Drago Malefoy ?

Harry rougit et hocha la tête.

\- Je suis intervenu parce qu'il aurait été forcé de prendre la marque contre son gré pour que ses parents ne soient pas tués.

La femme pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête.

\- Pourquoi le Ministre n'a pas signé l'ordre de cesser les poursuites dans ce cas ?

Harry hésita un instant, puis répondit alors que la question s'adressait visiblement à Shakelbot.

\- Lucius pense que le Ministre souhaite lui retirer toute influence.

Le membre du Magenmagot réfléchit un instant, puis remercia Shakelbot de son aide. Une fois qu'il fut parti, elle se saisit d'un parchemin et commença à écrire. Harry resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Amélia Bones ne lève la tête avec un léger sourire satisfait.

\- Nous vous devons beaucoup, Monsieur Potter. Tout le monde magique. Avec ce parchemin, ni la famille Malefoy, ni Severus Rogue ne seront inquiétés. Quoi que puisse en dire le Ministre.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, Harry la remercia chaleureusement.


	58. Casser sa pipe

**PROMPT : Casser sa pipe**

* * *

Harry avait vaguement pensé offrir aux Malefoy et à Rogue le parchemin garantissant leur liberté le jour de Noël, mais il avait décidé de ne pas les faire patienter plus. La situation était suffisamment stressante et ce serait se montrer cruel que de ne pas informer ses hôtes que tout était enfin réglé. Qu'ils étaient libres pour de bon, et qu'il n'y aurait aucunes poursuites à leur encontre. Le Magenmagot avait statué, et le Ministre ne pourrait pas s'y opposer ni contourner la décision.

Il avait été abondamment remercié, et son professeur de potions avait tenu à s'excuser de l'avoir si mal jugé.

Le matin de Noël, lorsque le jeune homme descendit au salon, encore en pyjama, les cheveux totalement en bataille - plus encore qu'à son habitude - et se frottant les yeux en baillant, il eut la surprise de découvrir que tout le monde l'attendait patiemment en discutant.

Son regard étonné fit ricaner Drago ce qui finit de réveiller Harry. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

\- Nous t'attendions pour les cadeaux, Potter.

Harry bouche bée regarda Drago et les adultes de présents, ému. Avec un sourire joyeux, il s'avança.

Les joues un peu rouges, il distribua les cadeaux qu'il avait préparé pour tout le monde, sous le regard surpris de Lucius et Severus. Si Narcissa s'attendait à recevoir un présent du jeune homme - elle commençait à bien cerner sa personnalité, et elle se doutait qu'il avait prévu quelque chose puisqu'il avait été invité - les deux hommes furent estomaqués.

L'un comme l'autre avait un passé compliqué avec Harry. Ils s'étaient mépris sur la personnalité d'un gamin qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, et ils se rendaient compte avec beaucoup de regrets qu'ils avaient eu tort. Ils l'avaient traité en ennemi avant de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

Le gamin aurait eu des raisons de leur en vouloir, mais il semblait avoir pardonné sans la moindre difficulté.

Drago fut aussi particulièrement surpris de recevoir un présent de Harry et il rougit légèrement. Il ouvrit avec empressement le paquet et resta bouche bée en découvrant le présent.

Harry avait choisi une gourmette en argent, gravée de runes de protections. En rappel de leur opposition constante, il y avait également un vif d'or, clin d'œil à tous leurs matches passés.

Voyant sa réaction, Harry murmura une justification timide.

\- J'ai pensé que… Ce sont des runes de protection.

\- Merci Potter. Elle est magnifique.

Narcissa sourit et se leva pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Harry en découvrant une paires de boucles d'oreilles en pierre de lune et argent. Elle admira longuement la finesse du travail et s'empressa de les mettre, félicitant Harry pour son bon goût.

Severus découvrit un grimoire de potions rare et eut un léger sourire inhabituel sur son visage austère. Il fit un signe de tête à Harry, le dévisageant avec intensité. Il le remercia avec sa réserve habituelle, mais ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat inhabituel.

Lucius pour sa part eut droit à une épingle de cravate en argent, délicatement ouvragé, représentant un serpent enroulé sur lui-même. Il eut un sourire ravi et remercia chaleureusement Harry.

Drago fut outrageusement gâté par sa famille, et il ouvrit ses paquets les yeux brillants. Harry le regardait en souriant, amusé de voir que face à sa montagne de cadeaux il se comportait comme un enfant et non plus comme l'héritier Malefoy. Cependant, les cadeaux s'entassèrent également aux côtés du brun et Harry regarda autour de lui abasourdi.

Sur le moment, il ne toucha à rien, ne comprenant pas que c'était pour lui : de toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais été autant gâté.

Drago leva un sourcil surpris.

\- Tu n'ouvres pas tes paquets Potter ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer être autant couvert de cadeaux.

\- C'est… C'est pour moi ?

Narcissa gloussa doucement et se pencha vers lui.

\- Pour qui d'autre ? Bien entendu. J'espère que ça te plaira !

Le Gryffondor hocha vivement la tête, avant de commencer à ouvrir les présents, les mains un peu tremblantes, les yeux brillants de joie.

Le brun découvrit des vêtements de luxe sorciers - lui assurant d'être pour la première fois de sa vie vêtu de neuf et à sa taille. Il y avait également des produits de douche d'une grande marque, un nécessaire d'entretien à balai. Lucius lui offrit un grimoire détaillant le rôle d'un Lord, destiné à l'aider lorsqu'il prendrait possession de son héritage. De Severus, il reçut un délicat coffret ouvragé en bois, fermé d'un sortilège complexe le rendant inviolable. A l'intérieur, il découvrit des photos de sa mère et des lettres qu'elle avait écrites à son ami lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Il laissa échapper quelques larmes de joie et lança un regard plein de gratitude à son professeur.

Drago lui offrit un médaillon en argent représentant une tête de lion avec un œil en émeraude. Harry le passa autour de son cou immédiatement et remercia tout le monde, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de meilleures vacances de toute ma vie. Merci. De tout cœur.

Narcissa hocha la tête doucement.

\- Harry. Tu dois comprendre que pour nous, tu fais partie de la famille désormais puisque nous te devons plusieurs dettes de vie. Tu seras le bienvenu ici avec grand plaisir, aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, et aussi souvent que tu en auras besoin.

Ils s'installèrent à la table pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Sans un mot, Drago servit une tasse de chocolat au lait à Harry et lui ajouta une cuillère de miel tandis que ce dernier donnait une tasse de thé avec deux sucres au blond. Les adultes échangèrent des regards amusés en notant la complicité des deux adolescents.

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Harry souriait, heureux. Il se sentait bien, et surtout, pour la première fois, il prenait enfin conscience que tout était réellement terminé. Il n'avait plus aucune obligation envers le monde magique, il était libre de vivre comme il l'entendait. Enfin.

Il n'avait plus de mage noir sanguinaire aux trousses, il ne risquait plus sa vie à chaque instant. Le monde sorcier n'espérait plus de miracles de sa part - et il espérait que ça durerait. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il se sentait si libre et si léger.

Après avoir vidé son bol, il releva la tête et fronça le nez avec un léger rire.

\- Depuis que le serpent a cassé sa pipe, je me rend compte à quel point la vie peut être agréable.


	59. Monument

**Toute chose ayant une fin, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction. **

**Jeudi, commencera une nouvelle fiction, If You Dare 7 !**

**En espérant que vous avez aimé, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PROMPT : Monument**

* * *

Entre Noël et le jour de l'an, Harry reçut un hibou officiel du Ministère. Il avait été tenté de refuser, mais il s'agissait de l'inauguration d'un monument officiel, en hommage aux victimes de la guerre. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment y échapper sous peine d'être la victime d'une campagne de dénigrement supplémentaire de la Gazette.

Compte tenu de la reconnaissance apportée par le Magenmagot sous la pression de Harry, les Malefoy et Severus Rogue étaient également conviés, et ils avaient tous décidé de s'y rendre ensemble.

Harry s'était montré particulièrement nerveux à l'idée d'être exposé au public durant une cérémonie officielle. Aussi Drago avait veillé à le tenir occupé en permanence, pour le distraire un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il doive se préparer.

Les deux garçons avaient choisi de porter des robes sorcières simples mais luxueuses, noires ornées de broderies délicates argentées. En les voyant, Narcissa s'extasia et les complimenta longuement, jusqu'à faire rougir Harry.

En arrivant au Ministère, Drago nota la nervosité de Harry et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, caressant le dos de sa main de son pouce. Le brun lui sourit en lui adressant un regard reconnaissant et serra sa main, se sentant apaisé de le savoir à ses côtés. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de la cérémonie, le silence se fit immédiatement, alors que tous les yeux se tournaient vers eux.

Le Ministre se rembrunit en nota Harry entouré des Malefoy. La plupart des invités commencèrent à chuchoter, commentant abondamment la situation.

Harry se rapprocha de Drago, en grognant contre l'attention dont il faisait l'objet et dont il se serait bien passé. Drago eut un bref sourire et se pencha pour murmurer un encouragement à son oreille. A son geste, le volume des murmures augmenta brusquement.

Ils n'avaient pas vu la famille Weasley qui venait vers eux, ni l'éclat de colère dans les yeux bleus de Ron. En voyant Harry avec Drago, ce dernier, dont le teint avait pris une inquiétante couleur pourpre, accéléra et bouscula violemment son ami, le faisant vaciller. Drago le stabilisa et envoya un regard noir à Ron, prêt à lui lancer une réplique pleine d'ironie.

Harry retint le Serpentard pour qu'il ne réplique pas, murmurant que Ron n'en valait pas la peine. A cet instant, il en voulait terriblement à son ancien ami, pour son comportement idiot. Il lui jeta un regard plein de reproches, et détourna la tête, blessé.

Voyant la scène, Severus s'avança et parla suffisamment fort pour être entendu de Molly qui arrivait derrière.

\- Monsieur Weasley. J'ose espérer que vous avez été mieux élevé que ça. Il me semble que votre comportement laisse à désirer.

Ron ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer brusquement.

Molly fronça les sourcils et tira Ron en arrière, lui jetant un regard d'avertissement. Puis, voyant Harry elle eut un large sourire et l'attrapa pour le serrer contre elle.

Gêné Harry rougit et se dégagea doucement.

\- Bonsoir, Madame Weasley.

\- Tu vas bien mon chéri ? J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances !

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Ginny arriver et il se raidit légèrement, raffermissant sa prise sur la main de Drago. La rouquine essaya de se glisser entre les deux adolescents, minaudant et prétextant de pas avoir vu Drago. Passablement énervé, Harry l'écarta sans ménagement, ignorant son glapissement.

Molly ignora la scène, trop occupée à détailler Harry sous toutes les coutures comme si elle était persuadée trouver des signes de mauvais traitements. Le Gryffondor recula en soupirant, cherchant du regard un secours quelconque. Il croisa le regard narquois de son professeur de potions, conscient qu'il allait devoir affronter la situation sans aide.

La matriarche Weasley fronça soudain les sourcils.

\- Harry mon chéri. Tu devrais venir au Terrier. Tu sais que tu as toujours été le bienvenu et tu nous as beaucoup manqué pour Noël.

Le Gryffondor sentit Drago se tendre et il soupira en secouant la tête, l'empêchant de s'éloigner.

\- Je suis invité chez les Malefoy, Madame Weasley. Je ne compte pas changer mes plans.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester là-bas voyons ! Tu serais mieux entouré de tes amis.

\- Je suis déjà avec mes amis.

Molly se renfrogna et jeta un regard noir en direction de Lucius et Narcissa, un peu en retrait et silencieux. Elle soupira.

\- Je n'ai pas cru Ron quand il a annoncé que tu ne voulais pas venir chez nous.

\- Je suis en froid avec Ron, Madame Weasley. Nous nous sommes un peu éloigné cette année.

\- Tu as fait beaucoup de peine à Ginny également. Elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais ?

\- Madame Weasley…

Molly soupira brusquement et détourna le regard. Il était évident qu'elle était en colère et qu'elle se retenait de déclencher un scandale. Elle s'écarta de Harry, prête à s'éloigner. Se ravisant, elle se retourna.

\- Tu as changé jeune homme. Je ne sais pas ce qui te prends, mais je suis vraiment déçue de ton comportement. Tu repousses tes amis pour… Pour d'anciens Mangemorts.

Elle partit à grands pas, laissant Harry immobile et un peu hébété de sa réaction virulente.

Voyant son regard éteint, Drago l'attira dans un coin de la salle du Ministère, pour l'enlacer et le réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Mis à part cet incident, le reste de la soirée se déroula parfaitement. Harry s'employa à ignorer le regard colérique de Ron, décidé à ne plus culpabiliser même s'il avait des torts dans le différent qui les opposait. Il ne quitta pas Drago de la soirée.

Le Ministre lui remit un ordre de Merlin. Il dût également en remettre à Severus, Lucius et Narcissa, et sa grimace lorsqu'il les appela à leur tour montrait clairement que la décision lui avait été imposée et qu'il ne la partageait pas.

Harry laissa échapper quelques larmes en voyant le monument lorsqu'il fut révélé : sur la plaque mentionnant les victimes de la guerre figurait le nom de ses parents, mais également celui de Sirius, en bonne place. Il semblerait que finalement, la découverte du corps de Peter Pettigrew sur le champ de bataille avait servi à innocenter son parrain de toutes les charges qui pesaient sur lui.

Au grand soulagement de Harry, Rita Skeeter ne l'approcha pas. Comme il s'en étonnait, Drago lui avait appris que son père avait fait le nécessaire pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne devait pas harceler le Sauveur du monde magique, sous peine de perdre son travail : après tout, Lucius avait des contacts dans tous les domaines, et il n'avait jamais hésité à s'en servir par le passé…

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le Ministère pour rejoindre le Manoir Malefoy, Harry soupira, soulagé. La soirée n'avait pas été si terrible - mis à part la confrontation avec les Weasley.

Le Sauveur avait enfin l'impression que l'avenir s'ouvrait à lui, plein de promesses.


	60. Se faire de nouveaux amis

**Enfin voici l'épilogue.  
Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'à la fin de cette fiction, et rendez-vous demain soir pour le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PROMPT : Se faire de nouveaux amis**

* * *

Le dernier jour de l'année était arrivé, et Harry avait passé le réveillon à la table des Malefoy. Le repas avait été agréable, juste entre eux. Ils avaient passé la soirée à converser et à plaisanter. C'était à mille lieux de ce qu'il avait pu penser de la famille Malefoy les années précédentes. Il avait toujours pensé que la famille de son camarade était adepte des fêtes somptueuses visant à asseoir leur réputation d'aristocrates. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une telle ambiance conviviale.

En attendant minuit, Drago s'était excusé auprès de ses parents et avait entraîné Harry à sa suite pour le conduire dans le jardin d'hiver du Manoir. Il savait que le jeune homme aimait particulièrement cette pièce, avec ses grandes verrières donnant sur le parc du domaine.

Isolés, ils s'étaient blottis tous les deux sur un sofa confortable, regardant le parc du Manoir sous la neige qui scintillait doucement à la lumière de la lune. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir qu'ils étaient bien l'un avec l'autre, et qu'ils appréciaient ces moments où ils sentaient la chaleur de l'autre.

Après une hésitation, Harry avait pris la parole, dans un murmure.

\- Beaucoup de choses ont changé cette année.

Drago acquiesça doucement, et répondit, sur le même ton.

\- Sache que je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé.

Harry avait gloussé, un peu nerveux.

\- Pas même de t'être retrouvé prisonnier ?

\- Je m'estime chanceux, au contraire.

Le silence retomba, et Drago prit la main de Harry dans la sienne, jouant avec ses doigts, pensivement. Puis, il se décida à parler.

\- Potter… Harry. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier de ce que tu as fait, que ce soit pour moi, ou pour mes parents.

\- Je…

\- Laisse moi terminer. J'ai une dette envers toi, parce que tu m'as apporté ce que j'espérais au fond de moi. Tu m'as sauvé, et je suis libre aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas cette fichue marque sur le bras, et je n'ai rien à regretter. Sans toi… Je n'ose pas imaginer comment les choses auraient pu tourner…

Harry se serra un peu plus contre Drago, silencieux, écoutant attentivement. Après un silence, le blond continua.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mais j'espère que tu seras heureux, Harry. Que tu auras tous tes rêves qui se réaliseront, parce que tu le mérites. Tu mérites des amis fidèles, et j'espère que la Belette s'excusera même si je pense que tu serais bien mieux sans lui. Mais je sais que tu es du genre à pardonner et… Si c'est ce qui te rend heureux…

Le Gryffondor bouscula légèrement le blond, un sourire ému aux lèvres. Drago eut un sourire malicieux et lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Harry Potter. Vraiment.

Harry, sourire aux lèvres, secoua la tête doucement.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle déclaration, Drago. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de me faire de nouveaux amis tu sais. Je n'arriverai probablement pas à me réconcilier totalement avec Ron, mais j'ai Hermione et Neville qui sont de très bons amis. Et puis… Et puis, il y a toi. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit l'an dernier que nous serions aussi proches, j'aurais éclaté de rire en pensant que c'était impossible. Et pourtant… regarde nous.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Nous sommes en train de virer Poufsouffle, c'est totalement ridicule. Mais puisqu'on est dans le sentimental, j'ai une question à te poser. Pourquoi voulais-tu absolument me sauver ? Pourquoi as-tu fait tout ça pour moi ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, alors qu'il se plongeait un instant dans ses pensées, comme s'il réfléchissait à la question sérieusement.

\- Honnêtement, je l'ignore. Je sais juste que je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée que tu sois marqué. C'était une obsession. Ça me rendait littéralement malade, parce que je pouvais voir la façon dont Voldemort traitait les Mangemorts, et je savais que tu risquais d'être tué. J'ai pris conscience que tu as été le premier sorcier de mon âge que je rencontrais et que tu étais important pour moi.

Drago écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

\- Tu t'en souviens ! Chez Madame Guipure !

\- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Je découvrais tout juste le monde magique, et tu avais l'air si sûr de toi…

Ils échangèrent un petit sourire avant de replonger dans leurs souvenirs, se rendant compte qu'ils avaient toujours été présents dans la vie de l'autre, à chaque étape. Les cours, leur première retenue, le premier cours de vol. Les matches de Quidditch. Les affrontements entre maisons adverses. Les disputes et les insultes. Ils finissaient toujours l'un face à l'autre.

En entendant l'horloge du Manoir sonner minuit, Drago enlaça Harry, et le serra contre lui en lui souhaitant une bonne année d'une voix émue. Le Gryffondor lui retourna ses vœux en répondant à son étreinte et ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que le carillon eut fini d'égrener ses coups.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Drago eut un sourire malicieux. Sans quitter le regard vert, il s'approcha un peu plus et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Ce n'était qu'un contact timide et bref, mais les joues de Harry prirent une belle teinte cramoisie. Pour autant, le cœur battant, il n'essaya pas de se dégager des bras de Drago, laissant échapper un soupir ravi.

Ils restèrent un long moment l'un contre l'autre, un peu rêveurs, trouvant que l'année commençait d'une bien jolie manière. Il n'y avait rien à précipiter après tout, ils avait tout l'avenir pour approfondir leur relation et suivre leurs sentiments.

L'un comme l'autre savait qu'ils ne voulaient pas être séparés. Après avoir été rivaux, ils avaient un nouveau lien à construire. Ils avaient posé les bases de l'amitié alors que Drago était reclus dans la Chambre des secrets, et ils s'étaient attachés l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient pris conscience qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Sans avoir besoin de se concerter, il étaient d'avis de se laisser porter et de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer. Tout simplement. Tranquillement.

Dans le salon, les adultes échangeaient leurs vœux. Avec un large sourire, Narcissa se pencha avec un ton de conspiratrice vers son mari et le parrain de son fils.

\- A votre avis, combien de temps leur faudra-t-il pour se rendre compte qu'ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre ?


End file.
